Danza de Dragones Emperadores
by KageSekai
Summary: Después de que los Dragón Salyers sufrieran la realidad de no poder detener a los dragones, un mago desconocido logra hacer sus planes realidad, la historia continua como debe, pero al final una promesa se cumplirá y el destino de más de una persona se vera afectada. (Natsu X Masive Harem)
1. El inicio de la nueva historia

_**DANZA DE LOS DRAGONES EMPERADORES.**_

 _ **CROSSFIC: Fairy Tail x High School DxD…**_ _ **Posiblemente otros animes.**_

 _ **Desenlace: Ni Fairy Tail ni High School DxD me pertenecen y son de sus respectivos dueño.**_

 ** _Personajes_** _ **: Natsu, Sting, Rouge, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy y Cobra.**_

 _ **Parejas: Lo decidiré más adelante.**_

 _ **Prologo.- El Inicio de la Próxima Historia (Part. 1).**_

Hola.- Humano hablando

"Hola".- Humano Pensando

 **Hola.- No humano hablando**

 **"Hola".- No humano Pensando**

 _ **Hola.- Dragón hablando**_

 _ **"Hola".- Dragón Pensando**_

Después de la batalla contra los dragones, los gremios que pelearon estaban alegres, pues la batalla había sido con la victoria de los humanos, pero todo como luz lleva la oscuridad en otras personas, y estas personas fueron los 7 _**Dragóns Salyers (Asesinos de dragones)**_ , pues ninguno de los 7 pudo matar a un solo dragón, desde la 1ra generación de Dragón Slayer que está formada por Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Marvell, hijos de _**Igneel, Metalicana y Grandeneey**_ , seguido de los 2 asesinos de tipo Lacrima que eran Laxus Dreyar y Erick Cobra, los de 3ra generación, los que fueron criados por Dragones y tiene lacrimas en su interior, son los dragones gemelos Rouge Cheney y Sting Euciffle, hijos de _**Weisslogia y Skiadrum**_ , pero ahora no podían dejar de sentirse mal, incluso Cobra y Laxus, aun si no fueron criados, el no poder haber podido matar a un dragón era algo muy, pero muy malo.

Los 7 dragones se reunieron, los del consejo estaban detrás de Cobra, mientras los demás eran unidos por sus compañeros de gremio, pero la verdad todos sus compañeros notaron las expresiones de sus compañeros, sus camaradas, sus amigos asesino de dragones, pues estaban tristes y preocupados, ellos tenía una magia con la cual podrían o más bien deberían matar a los dragones, incluso 2 de ellos habían logrado superar los poderes de un _**God Slayer (Asesino de dioses)**_ , como era posible que perdieran ante las criaturas se suponen debían asesinar, pero la maestra de Fairy Tail decidió hablar con los hijos de los dragones, peor sabía que los dragones gemelos y el dragón veneno no lo escucharía entonces señalo a una de los jóvenes de Fairy y le pidió se pidiera se pusiera en donde ella estaba y repitiera lo que dijo, entonces tímidamente Levy se paró frente a todos, cosa que llamo la atención de todos, más del _**dragón Slayer**_ de hierro entonces tímidamente dijo.

No se preocupen jóvenes _**Dragón Slayers**_ , esta derrota solo les mostrara el camino para ser más fuerte, levanten sus cabezas y no dejen que esto los arruine, con esto en mente háganse más fuertes, como sus padres dirían y los de Lacrima piensen en lo que les de fuerza y combatan para ser mejor – Dijo Levy asombrando a todos, más a los _**Dragón Slayers**_ , todos sonrieron, hasta que Cobra hizo algo que impresiono a todos.

Natsu cuidado – Dijo Cobra al tirarse sobra Natsu y evitar que un ataque dañara al dragón de fuego, todos votaron a donde vino y más ataques se hicieron presentes, todos esquivaron los ataques, por lo cual se separaron para evadir cada ataque, pero lo que nadie savia, ni siquiera Cobra era que todo estaba planeado, pues el atacante sabia de la habilidad de Cobra y lo aprovecho – Escuchen todos, él está en la fuente y con los espejos está atacando, él nos teme, por la fuerza de los dragones, por eso creo sería beneficioso ir contra él… si no hay problema claro.

Todos los _**Dragón Slayers**_ junto con los quienes decidieron ayudarlos corrieron a ese lugar, erase Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Lily, Erza, Levy **,** Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisana, Elfman, Evergreen, Cobra, Lyon, Cherria, Sting, Yukino, Rouge, Rufus, Orga, Kaguya y Miliana, pero eso no estaba en los planes del enemigo, que solo suspiro cansado y acepto que su plan tendía que cambiar un poco, pero tal vez no sería para mal, al llegar los miembros de los más fuertes gremios observaron a un sujeto con capucha él se paró y todos se lanzaron contra él, pero el alzo su mano y todos se detuvieron quedando congelados, el sujeto se acercó y dijo.

Esperaba solo tener que lidiar con los _**Dragón Slayer**_ , pero parece ser que no será nada fácil, por ese mismo motivo haré lo planeado con todos ustedes, diviértanse… _**Arte secreta del tiempo-espacio: Brecha de mil mundos**_ – Tras decir eso el misterioso hombre puso sus manos como agarrando un espada y al cortar horizontalmente este creo una brecha en la cual entraron la mayoría de los magos, una parte no pudo entrar, entre ellos Kaguya, Elfman, Evergreen, Miliana y Rufus, los demás lograron entrar y el misterioso sujeto se retiró.

Bien, ahora que mi plan funciono, debo pensar bien en como jugar mis cartas… sobre todo estas 2 bellezas – Dijo sacando de sus 2 bolsillos 2 esferas, una blanca y la otra roja – además en que fracción deberían ir, bueno eso lo pensare luego, por el momento tengo que asistir a la fiesta de los reyes… Natsu Dragneel, serás perfecto como el actual **Sekiryuutei (Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo),** pero los demás… será divertido verlo… solo esperen Michael, Azazel y sobre todo tu Sirzechs-sama, jajajajajaja – Rió muy fuerte para entrar en un portal y desaparecer.

 _ **En otro mundo y en otra época**_

De un momento a otro se puede observar al mismo sujeto pero en un bosque rojo cual la sangre, el cielo era verde, el piso azul, se adentró hasta encontrar a un par de enormes criaturas, esas criaturas eran 2 enormes dragones, uno era negro cual la noche, tenía ojos rojos cual sangra, el otro era de un color verde con unos ojos color azul marino, el sujeto se acercó a ambos dragones y al verlos ello se pararon y prepararon los ataques por si acaso, solo para que el sujeto se parara y digiera.

Alto, no soy un enemigo, es más ustedes me conoces, no deberían ponerse en modo de ataque, **Shadow, Nathuria** , vengo a este lugar porque deseo hacer un trato con ustedes 2 – Dijo el joven misterioso, mientras este esquiva un potente ataque de garras cubierta por energía negra – Porque fue eso **Shadow,** que te pasa, acaso no me reconoces.

 _ **Porque te reconozco es que te ataco, que quieres aquí mago errante**_ – Dijo con un tono frió y serio, pero el joven ni se inmuto, solo sonrió, hizo una burbuja y busco algo en esa enorme burbuja, paso unos minutos hasta que parece ser encontró lo que buscaba, pero puso otro dedo y volvió a buscar en esa extraña burbuja, lo que les daba más dudas a los 2 dragones, los cuales se vieron entre ellos solo para volver a ver al mago errante.

Ok, empecemos con el favor – Dijo chasqueando los dedos y sacando una luz, que al caer al suelo mostró a 2 niños, unos bebes recién nacidos, uno era un bebe de unos 4 meses de nacido, pelo rosa, ojos color negros de tez blanca, solo cubierto por un sabana, como el otro bebe, que tenía la tez morena, pelo rojo y ojos de color ámbar, también solo cubierto por una sabana, los dragones miraban confundidos al mago, hasta que este dijo – Estos bebes, son **Dragón Slayers** , Natsu Dragneel y Cobra Erik, quiero que los cuiden como si fueran sus cachorros y los entrene con sus magias, para hacerlos **Dragón Salyers** de sus elementos, Sombra y Naturaleza.

 _ **Acaso piensas que con solo venir y decirnos eso aceptaremos, además no sabes lo peligros que es este lugar para bebes humanos, enserio tienes problemas, pero dame un solo motivo para que yo sea la madre de esos 2, que estos 2 cachorros de humanos se queden con nosotros y aceptare cuidar de ellos, aun si tengo que hacerlo sola**_ – Dijo Nathuria, con una suave y calmada voz, la cual no dejaba de ver a los bebes, con un expresión seria, pero por dentro sonreía al ver a esas pequeñas criaturas durmiendo abrasadas entre ellos.

Si quieres una razón, te la daré – Dijo el misterioso mago, el cual se acercó y dijo – Ustedes no tienen cachorros, no me los llevare y me dirigiré con otros dragones, si ustedes los abandonan otras criaturas se los llevaran y ellos son dragones, puede sean humanos, pero el joven peli rosa durante toda su vida busco a su padre Igneel, desde el lugar más estúpido, hasta al más peligroso, solo para estar con su padre, ustedes lo cuidaran porque se los pido, por favor cuídenlos.

Los 2 dragones suspiraron y aceptaron, el mago les pidió cuando el lanzara una señal de fuego se alejaran lo más rápido posible del lugar, por lo menos unos 125 km, para que ya no los sintiera, los dragones se veían confundidos, pero el solo respondió con una sonrisa y se despidió, el salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble, solo dejando ver una estela color negro, por ser el color de su capucha.

Después de correr por unos segundos llego a un hermoso claro, pero con un poco de nieve alrededor, camino un poco más y encontró a un dragón tan grande como los otros 2, pero este era blanco, con ojos azules, con 2 enormes alas casi transparentes, la enorme criatura se percató de su visitante, entonces con respeto se acercó y pregunto.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que deseas mago errante, no es de ti venir así como así a este mundo?**_ – Pregunto la enorme dragona con una suave y cálida voz, el mago sonrió, el nuevamente busco en esa extraña burbuja, busco y encontró lo que buscaba, solo para mirar alrededor, buscaba algo y parece ser que encontró pero a la vez no lo encontró, entonces la Dragona con a lo de curiosidad pregunto – _**Buscabas algo.**_

No, pero necesito cuides de un **Dragón Slayer** , su nombre es Wendy Marvell, quiero que la críes y le enseñes tu magia, como una **Dragón Slayer** de nieve, Yushi – Digo el mago mientras veía como el cuerpo de la niña se hacía un poco más pequeño y llegaba a ser un bebe, lo saco y la puso en el piso, mirando como la dragona asentía a su pedido – Cuando de una señal quiero que vuele lejos de aquí en un área de unos 50 km, y no te preocupes, que con **Shadow** deje tu futura paga.

Con esto dicho, se movió a velocidad sónica, hasta llegar a una cueva, entro y encontró otros 2 Dragones, uno de ellos, era azul y el otro morado, con los ojos morados y el otro azul respectivamente, los dragones parecían entender el motivo de su visita, por lo cual antes de que hablara el mago, estos rugieron asintieron, uno dijo que diera lo que vino a dejarles y cuanto debían volar, a ellos no les gustaba perder el tiempo con explicaciones, el mago les dijo que debían cuidar y enseñar magia asesina dragones a los 2 bebes, de nombre Sting Cheney y Rouge Euciffle, mientras volaban unos 75 km, los dragones asistieron y se prepararon para volar.-

El mago nuevamente salió corriendo, hasta el último lugar donde llegaría por ahora, solo para dejar a los más importantes guerreros, de esa manera ver algo totalmente divertido, no podía esperar para ver cómo iban las cosas, llego a donde estaban los últimos 2 dragones que visitaría, uno era grande de color gris, ojos color verde, mientras que el otro era amarillo con ojos color ámbar, los dragones conocían al mago, por lo que como los otros fue directo al punto, dejando a los bebes de Laxus Dreyar y Gajeel Redfox, con la petición de retirarse unos 75 km, después de su señal, los dragones asintieron y vieron como el salió corriendo, hasta llegar a una montaña y hacer un portal en el cual entro y llego a una gran mansión y entro.

En lo que parecía ser la sala de la mansión, estaba organizada con mucha gente, el mago entro, pero muchos guardias lo detuvieron, cosa llamo la atención de todo el mundo, mientras 7 personas miraban eso más intrigados, solo hasta ver como esas guardias desaparecían sin dejar rastro y entraba un joven cubierto por un capucha, el cual sonreía, se adentró, espantando a muchas personas, todo se calmó cunado una voz conocido explico todo.

 **No tiene por qué alarmarse, no es un enemigo… en su totalidad, es un amigo cercano, por favor ignoren lo que vieron y continúen la fiesta** – Dijo un joven adulto de no más 22 años, cabello rojo, con una camisa y pantalón blanco con líneas negras, que se acercó al mago, junto con otro señor adulto de cabello rojos, ojos azules y un taje un poco parecido al otro, junto con una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos morados, usando un vestido blanco con líneas negras, después seguía un joven rubio de ojos esmeraldas, con una túnica banca y una aurora en la cabeza, como una joven de cabello rubio, ojos color azul cielo, una camisa de manga corta blanca con azul, una falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, tenía por lo que se veía unos pechos copa C, después venia un adulto de cabello negro con mechas rubias en las finales de su cabello, llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros con muchas cadenas, después de eso otro adulto con pelo negro conectada a su barba, de tez morena y con los ojos cerrados, entonces el peli rojo volvió a hablar – **Que es lo que te trae aquí, Mago errante**.

Que cruel eres, y eso que me llamaste tu amigo, no sabes que tan feliz me puse – Dijo con un tono de melodrama, solo para ver la expresión seria del peli rojo – Entiendo, bueno, vengo a darles guerreros para las 3 fricciones, Sirzechs, Michael, Azazel, les traigo un grupo de guerreros claro si es que lo aceptan, porque si no hablare con alguien más de otra familia.

Los presentes miraron de manera seria al mago, el cual solo sonreía, los 3 líderes de las 3 fricciones se vieron y asintieron, era obvio que tratarían de uno de los miles de tratados arriesgados del mago, cosa que era muy natural, pero por ese riesgo es que vale la pena escuchar las ofertas que tiene, pues muchos de esos guerreros han superado y por mucho lo que ellos imaginaban, entonces el mago les pidió l siguieran, salieron a una terraza y observo su burbuja, el cual noto la diferencia y como tendría que dividir a sus "mercancías" como muchos dirían y como él los llama, sus héroes.

Yo tengo 11 héroes, 4 para los Ángeles Caídos y los Ángeles y 3 para los Demonios – Dijo con una gran sonrisa gatuna, para después ver la cara de Sirzechs al ver la cantidad menor que la de sus compañero, solo para que el mago sonriera y digiera – No te pongas así Sirzechs, no puedo dar a todos la misma cantidad con personas en cantidades impares, como lo es el No. 11, espero entiendas eso, así que qué les parece.

Los líderes se vieron entre sí, solo para asentir, entones el mago activo su magia e hizo aparecer la misma burbuja que hace un rato, entones busco y busco, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, apunto 4 veces en la burbuja, después las materializo, mostrando 4 bebes, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos color chocolate, una peli azul con ojos color caramelo, 2 chicas que parecían ser gemelas de cabello plateado, una de ojos color azules y la otra marrón, esta les dio los 4 bebes a Michael, mientras buscaba y repitió el proceso pero con un bebe de cabello azul oscuro, con ojos negros, otro con cabello color esmeralda y ojos marrones, otro bebe de cabello blanco y ojos azules y una niña de cabello rojo y ojos color chocolate y se los entregó a Azazel.

El mago saco a 3 bebes más, una de pelo blanco con ojos azules, otra de pelo azul con ojos azul oscuro y la última pelirroja con ojos azul fuerte, él se las entregó a Sirzechs, el cual como Michael y Azazel miraban al mago errante, solo para verlo sonreír y responder la pregunta que ninguno dijo pero que todos pensaron.

Los héroes que tienen son muy fuertes, pero no puedo dárselos de la edad que tengan, pues sería difícil que se acostumbraran al lugar donde los llevo, por eso es que siempre los llevo a un tiempo atrás y de esa manera pueden cambiar el futuro y esto será lo mejor para ti y tu hermanita Sirzechs, pues los últimos y más fuertes guerreros, ya se están criando – con eso dicho, el mago se retiró con un portal, el cual lo llevo a una montaña, donde se podía observar y sentir al fuerza de los dragones que había dejado a los héroes del futuro, cerro los ojos y sintió una magia conocida, con su puño en fuego, disparo una señal den forma de un dragón y de la nada 7 dragones salieron volando a una velocidad increíble, después se alejaron los suficiente para no sentir sus presencias, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

De la nada apareció un círculo mágico, del circulo mágico se podía observar la sombra de muchas personas, de las que destacaban los maestros de los gremios de los grandes juegos mágicos, excepto el de Raven Tails y Saberthoot, por obvias razones si vieron el anime, sino, pues véanlo, los cuales estaban cabreados, más Makarov, después más perdonas de Fairy, Blue y los otros gremios, que aunque no perdieron a sus miembros perdieron a grandes amigos.

La última persona en entrar fue la 1ra maestra de Fairy, Mavis, quien liberaba una gran cantidad de energía mágica y tenía una cara de 0 amigos, el mago solo sonrió al ver esa expresión, ambos se miraban, pero en las miradas se unieron las del gremios, que no afectaban al mago, el cual solo hacho a reír como si no hubiera mañana, cosa dejo confundido a todos.

Lo siento Mavis, ya no se done están tus hadas… bueno tus dragones hadas, pero si quieres recuperar a las demás hadas, ve con Sirzechs, Michael y Azazel, pues los tienen con ellos, pero recuerda que no dejo que nadie se meta con mis tratos… Mavis – La nombrada deja de liberar su poder mágico y solo miro a los ojos del mago, luego voltio a ver la cara confusa de los magos y con un suspiro dijo.

Él es Kage, un Maje (Mago errante) o también un Horo Majutsu-shi (Mago vagabundo), al igual que un viejo conocido, ahora dime porque los trajiste al mundo DxD, sabes del tratado que firme con los líderes de las 3 fricciones – Dijo enojada y molesta Mavis, mientras Kage solo miraba los ojos de los que acompañaban a la maga.

Calma, sabes que jamás hago eso de revelar información y los Dragón Salyers están con dragones que los entrenaran en la misma magia pero con diferentes naturalezas, hasta que un dragón de su misma naturaleza los entrene y nadie sabe que son de Earthland, no te preocupes, además sabes que siempre tengo un motivo para todo – Voltio a ver a Mavis la cual seguía molesta, pero ya más calmada que antes, los magos esperaban una explicación – Si quieres ayudar, puedes ser la tutora de 3 de los 7 Salyers.

Sabes que esto es más grande de lo que crees, sabes que esto afectara al futuro de Earthland – Dijo Mavis con un tono de molestia, para ver cómo es que el mago busco algo en su burbuja y dijo.

Si quieres que la historia tome lugar, lo haré, pero después de eso volverán a este lugar, entendido Mavis – Dijo Kage a la 1ra maestra, la cual acepto el trato, todos volvieron al mismo punto de donde desapareció y la historia continuo en Fiore.

Pasó el tiempo en Fiore y la historia se escribió como se debía, así como que Natsu encontró a Igneel, ver cómo murió en manos de Acnologia, como el gremio de Fairy tail se separó un tiempo, de cómo empezó la guerra entre los gremios y Zeref, de cómo al final, Zeref se "liberó" de su maldición y pudo vivir con su hermanito, de cómo la batalla más grande termino de manera alegre, pero para Mavis sabía que la hora de cumplir la promesa ya había llegado, por lo cual hablo con su ex-enemigo sobre el trato del Maje, Zeref no lo tomo del todo bien, pero con un trato se hizo posible, haciendo que muchos de los magos cruzaran un portal hecho de Mavis y de cómo los Dragón Slayers fueron cubiertos de luz y desaparecieron, lo que querían ayudar fueron, por lo cual atravesaron, pero algunos al llegar como los Slayers, desaparecieron, por lo cual ahora muchas personas estaban en la misma montaña donde todo empezó y el Maje dijo.

Bien, ahora diré como es que se moverá todo, Makarov y Zeref, ustedes serán los tutores legales de algunos personajes, Zeref de Wendy, Natsu y Cobra, Makarov de Laxus y Gajeel, Rufus, serás el tutor legal de Sting y Rouge, los demás podrán interactuar de formas distintas, con una sola condición – Dijo Kage con un tono serio, mirando a las personas que no nombre que querían ayudar.

Cuál es esa condición, con cual condición podemos ayudar a nuestro amigo – Dijo Kana preocupada por Natsu y compañía… más por Natsu, pos con el tiempo empezó a tomarle un cariño muy especial a nuestro héroe peli rosado, Kage sonrió y dijo.

Ustedes tendrán que vivir en el mundo humano donde muy pocos conocen la magia, por lo cual en público tendrán que evitar usarla, además de que por ahora no podrán ver a Natsu y compañía, pero les avisare cuando haya llegado la hora, por ahora los mandare a lugares diferentes donde vivirán, pero por ahora – Dijo Kage tronando los dedos, envolviendo a todas las personas del lugar, haciéndolas desde jóvenes adultos, hasta bebes, pero con todos sus recuerdos, el los mando a cada uno a un portal, mientras que con Mavis le decía que fuera a recuperar su magia y luego hablaban.

(EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO CON Laxus, Gajeel, Sting y Rouge).

Los 4 dragones padres de los dragones del rayo, metal, luz y oscuridad se reunían, por un tema de importancia dragonica y era el uso de un lugar como territorio de cada uno, pero al tener bebes no podrían peleas a gusto, como seres tan territoriales tomaron en cuenta la vivencia del lugar, por lo cual los padres de Gajeel y Laxus la pedían y le daban información a los de Sting y Rouge, que pensaron algo y rápidamente aceptaron y salieron corriendo, tan rápido que parecía ansiosos de escapar.

(CON Wendy, Natsu y Cobra).

Después de volar tanto, los padres llegaron a un claro, hogar y territorio de un viejo amigo de Nathuria, por lo cual ella y Shadow se quedarían, Yushi siguió un poco más adelante, para llegar a un territorio un poco más alejado y que podía usar para cuidar a su hija, la cual aprendería magia mata dragones de nieve, pero por ahora solo la cuidaría como la cría que era, pues ese tipo de madre es Yushi.

Cuando los padres de Natsu y Cobra llegaron, una gran manada de animales los miraba en pose de ataque, pero la dragona descendió y miro fijamente a todos los dragones en el lugar, los cuales no se inmutaban… O no todos, pero de la nada una hermosa mujer "humana" de cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos dorados con la pupila rasgada que vestía un hermoso Kimono con detalles de fuego azul dejando ver un poco sus pechos por el escote que dejaba abierto, se podía observar cómo es que tenía unos pechos copa E, pero lo más llamativo eran sus largas orejas zorrunas color amarillo con las puntas blancas, unos bigotitos dibujados en sus mejillas y sus 9 suaves y esponjosas colas de zorro en su espalda, detrás le seguía un hombre-lobo, ojos rojo cual la sangre, pelaje oscuro como la noche, orejas largas negras, cabello azabache, los 2 se acercaron y el 1ro en hablar fue el Hombre-lobo.

 **Que es lo que te trae de regreso a mis tierras tan pronto Nathuria, Shadow, es raro verlos antes de la temporada de celo o de interrelación, que es lo que los trae a esta parte del bosque…** – El hombre-lobo noto la manta que llevaban los 2 dragones – **Que es lo que tienen en esa manta y más aún como es que la consiguieron… ser acaba de mover** – Dijo incrédulo al ver como la manta se movía.

 **Calma Eiga (Colmillo sombrío), Pero si me da la curiosidad, es posible una respuesta Nathuria, que es lo que los trae a este lugar y que hay en esa manta** – pregunto la joven Kyubi con mucha curiosidad.

 _ **La razón de nuestra llegada es para pedir quedarnos en esta parte del bosque, queremos nos dejen vivir en su territorio reyes caninos**_ – Dijo Nathuria, sorprendiendo a los 2 caninos, ellos vieron a Shadow y este asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que su esposa hablaba con la verdad – _**La razón es por esta manta, por mis cachorros**_ – Dijo dejando al manta y mostrando increíblemente para los ojos de todos los presentes (Que eran desde zorros y lobos hasta hombres lobos y zorros humanos de máximo 7 colas) crías de humanos.

 **Nathuria cómo es que conseguiste estos bebes humanos y porque los criaran** – Pregunto incrédulo el rey lobo.

 _ **El Maje (Mago errante) nos lo pidió y por eso acepamos**_ – Dijo Shadow calmado – _ **Los criaremos para que sean Dragón Slayers y cuando tengan edad suficiente, se irán a algún lugar con Kage, el peli rojo se llama Cobra y seré yo su maestro, Nathuria será la maestra de Natsu el peli rosa.**_

 **E** **stá bien, acepto que se queden a vivir en mi territorio, solo falta que acepte Ayame, pero solo pido que si un dragón se acerca ustedes lo derroten y protejan mi reino** – Dijo el Lobo.

 _ **Aceptamos** _ – Dijeron al Unísono los 2 dragones.

 **Bien, yo acepto con tal que me dejen entrenarlos también** – Pidió Ayame.

 _ **Solo a Natsu, nadie más que yo entrenara a Erik, solo yo**_ – Rugió Shadow.

 **Como siempre tan orgulloso Shadow, pero me parece bien, de esa manera no tendré que explicar mucho** – Dijo Ayame.

 _ **Porque quieres entrenar a uno de nuestros hijos Ayame** _ – Pregunto Nathuria a la hermosa Kitsune, la cual solo voltio a verla y con una sonrisa le respondió.

 **Porque jamás he tenido una cría y quisiera cuidar de una y pensaba que podría ayudarte a cuidar a una** – Respondió Ayame – **Además de que me gustaría enseñar mi magia a un cachorro de humano, pero en este lugar es casi imposible.**

 **No sería mala idea, cuando sea mayor Natsu lo entrenare también, sería bueno que alguien lo ayude con la fuerza física y quien mejor que mi raza, pero si se pudiera también a Erik** – Dijo Eiga viendo a Shadow, el cual solo dijo "No" – **Me lo imaginaba, como sea, me imagino que le harás la vida imposible a los 2, verdad Shadow** – Eiga puso una sonrisa que hizo sonreír al enorme dragón.

 _ **Ni lo dudes, no saldrán de mi tutela hasta que ellos alcancen un poder que yo considere Digno** _ – Dijo Shadow.

De esta manera la historia de los jóvenes se haría más interesante, como será el futuro de los jóvenes Dragón Slayers.

 **Espero le haya gustado, la verdad es que lo iba a ser más largo, pero decidí dejarlo en 2 partes, por lo cual pronto he de subir el capitulo 2 y espero que disfruten del fic, dejen Reviews o lo que sea que se escriba en el fin de un fic.**


	2. En inicio de una nueva historia part 2

**_Bueno he aquí el capítulo/prologo 2 y ultimo antes de empezar el fic, pero antes de empezar el fic, contestare a las 2 preguntas que me hicieron y de paso agradecer a las personas que comentaron en el fic por tan amables comentarios, así que ahora contestare esas 2 dudas._**

 ** _Acnologia984: Si, Zeref sigue siendo el hermano de Natsu, pero además se vuelve el de otros, en el Fic está más explicado._**

 ** _Veizser: El fis es de High School DxD, pero con algunos personajes de Fairy, de tal manera que en un grupo aparezca un miembro del anime de Fairy o se reemplace el personaje, como Natsu reemplaza a Issei o que Sona tenga a Kirara en su grupo, por lo cual seguirá la historia, pero con algunos cambios que pasaran y de esa manera no solo usar el anime o novela ligera, sino que también pasaran problemas como los de Fairy._**

 ** _Ultima cosa antes de empezar el fic: Advertencia de Lemon, no es largo ni muy explícito, pero aun así pondré una advertencia cada que escriba o una escena._**

 ** _Ahora sí, que disfruten del fic._**

 ** _El inicio de una nueva historia part. 2._**

Después de haber pasado ya casi 4 años, Natsu se encontraba muy cansado y Cobra con más energía, Cobra era 2 años mayor a Natsu, el cual solo sonreía pro este entrenamiento, de todos los dolorosos y monstruosos entrenamientos de su padre, que la verdad era un infierno para los 2 Dragón Slayers, más para Natsu al tener que aprender magia Kitsune, además del entrenamiento físico de su padre y el rey lobo y según para él ambos eran un par de sádicos de mierda, este era el mejor, enfrentar a su hermano mayor Cobra, pero además de que cuando Cobra tenía 4 y Natsu 2, este despertó un poder matar dragones, que según Shadow era magia falsa, puesta por un objeto llamada Lacrima, que le dio la capacidad de usar magia mata dragones de veneno, por lo cual Shadow de mala gana busco un maestro para esa magia y con algo de suerte la encontró, durante un tiempo Cobra practico al magia de veneno y ya la dominaba muy bien, todos esperaban que Natsu despertara un poder aparte como su hermano, por eso casi siempre buscaban como despertarlo, pero decidieron dejarlo al tiempo, ahora Natsu estaba en su revisión diaria de fortaleza, que era combatir contra Cobra, Natsu solo usaba su magia Dragón Slayers de naturaleza y Cobra de sombra, pero Natsu estaba más cansado por lo cual demostraba aun tener que entrenar, pero era claro que le costaría con su hermano 2 años mayor a él, pero aun así no se rendiría.

 ** _Bien, la práctica término_** – Dijo Shadow a sus 2 hijos – **_Ahora probaremos sus fuerzas con la magia, por lo cual disparen sus mejores rugidos y sin contenerse y usen toda la magia que conozcan._**

Bien yo iré 1ro, quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho mi magia – Dijo Cobra con una gran sonrisa – Comencemos Padre **_[Dokuryu no Hoko] [Eiryu no Hoko] [Shizenryu no Hoko]_** – Cobra grito y se creó un círculo mágico rojo con la cara de un dragón en el centro, de este círculo salió un rugido rojo con detalles rojo oscuro y era un rugido de veneno, luego se hizo otro circulo negro y de este salió un rugido negro con gris representando el rugido de las sombras y de ultimo un circulo verde, de este salió un rugido color verde y toques cafés que representaban la naturaleza.

Bien mi turno, prepárate papá, que esto te dolerá Moete Kita Zo (Estoy Encendido) – Natsu dijo con emoción, dejando caer una gran gota en las nucas de los presentes, pues esa era una frase única que aprendió por su cuenta, ya que Nathuria como Dragona de naturaleza jamás diría eso y menos Shadow al ser un dragón orgulloso y solo usaría palabras de su respectivo elemento – Osha iku so (Bien aquí voy) ** _[Eiryu no Hoko] [Shizenryu no Hoko] [ Kitsune no Tsume]_** – Al terminar un circulo oscuro con la imagen de un dragón se hizo presente y de este salió un rugido oscuro y grisáceo que impacto contra Shadow, después otro circulo pero de color verde apareció y de este salió un rugido verde con toques cafés y de ultimo un círculo mágico con la imagen de un zorro cubrió las manos de Natsu y las cubrió con una potente llama dorada, las cuales él arrojo a su padre y este ni se movió.

El gran dragón no tenía un solo rasguño, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando en algo, sus hijos esperaban las palabras de su padre, mientras los demás miraban con curiosidad al gran dragón negro, pues los 2 niños entrenaban como locos y la verdad es que se hacían más fuerte y eso el dragón lo sabía por eso es que les daba un entrenamiento infernal, pero el solo estaba pensando, pero de la nada miro a sus hijo y pensó en algo que le hizo poner una sonrisa que ellos temían, la sonrisa que indica el "sadic mode: On" y eso era malo para ellos y esperaban no tener que lidiar con su padre ne se estado.

 ** _"Natsu domina bien la magia Kitsune, pero su rugido de las sombras es más fuerte que el de naturaleza y con Cobra es al revés, él tiene más poder con el poder de la naturaleza que con el de la sombra, es realmente interesante, pero espero que Natsu despierte su poder escondido y de esa manera poder empezar con el infierno… digo el entrenamiento"_** – Pensó Shadow pues ya estaba consciente del poder que tenía Natsu y de quien fue hijo, cosa lo dejo más que sorprendido, Shadow abrió los ojos y miro a sus 2 hijos y dijo **_– Bien, su poder mágico ha crecido, pero nada que me haga temerles por un largo tiempo, pero no se preocupes con más entrenamiento se mejora –_** Cuando dijo eso los 2 humanos sudaron frío, pero lo que dijo Shadow los dejo impresionados **_– Por ahora pueden retirarse, vayan a jugar o lo que quieran, no es malo tomar un descanso de vez en cuando._**

Los 2 hermanos con sonrisas en sus caras salieron volando, únicamente quedaba el humo en forma de Cobra y Natsu, los cuales corrieron al bosque, los que hizo que todos los presentes tuvieran una gran gota bajando de su nuca, pero eso no era importante ahora, pues con los 2 Dragón Slayers estaban paseando por el bosque, sin miedo a perderse, pues con sus olfatos más desarrollados que los de muchos humanos podían oler a sus padre o en el pero de sus casos a sus tíos, por eso es que no temían a perderse.

Caminaron y llegaron a uno de los claros del bosque, un lugar donde muchas criaturas estaban durmiendo, corriendo, saltando, volando, tomando agua, bañándose entre más cosas y ahora que lo pensaban no habían tenido tiempo para un baño, de la nada lo 2 humanos se quitaron sus ropas, dejando ver el cuerpo formado para ambos, ninguno tenía músculos demasiado grandes, eran de tamaño normales para sus edades, ambos entraron al agua y se pusieron cerca de la cascada, donde empezó su baño, mientras platicaban de cosas sin importancia.

Al acabar el baño ambos se vistieron una vez más y decidieron pasear una vez más antes de volver con sus padres y tíos, pero mientras eso pasaba en el centro donde sus padres y tíos estaban un enorme dragón rojo con un par de grandes cuernos con el pecho blanco y con líneas doradas, unas enormes alas, los presentes lo reconocieron al instante, cuando este descendió dijo.

 ** _Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verlos Rey Eiga, Reina Ayame, Shadow y Nathuria –_** Dijo el enorme dragón con una sonrisa, saludando cortés mente a todos los presentes, los cuales devolvieron la sonrisa, pero todos los presentes se preguntaban el motivo de su llegada y el solo dijo ** _– Bueno, me imagino que se están preguntando, me dirijo a la boda de Sirzechs._**

 **Así que Sirzechs ya se decidió por una de sus 2 "Reinas" y quien fue la elegida Grayfia o fue Sayako** – Pregunto Eiga al inmenso dragón que ponía una cara de recordar.

 ** _Si no mal recuerdo escogió a Sayako_** – Dijo Tannin.

 **Pobre Grayfia, realmente le tuvo que doler la elección de Sirzechs, ojala este bien** – Dijo con un tono de preocupación Ayame.

 ** _No te preocupes, ya verás que encontrara a un macho adecuado con el tiempo, al igual que tu Ayame, solo debes esperar y verán que el hombre adecuado puede estar más cera de lo que crees_** – Dijo Nathuria con un tono suave y calmado **_– ahora nos dirás el verdadero motivo de tu visita Tannin._**

 ** _Vaya como siempre no hay quien pueda engañarte Nathuria, bueno les venía a informar que según parece Kintsushi y Ginnonji han conseguido criar humanos con magia Dragón Salyers y temía los atacan sin saberlo_** – Dijo serio y con un poco de preocupación Tannin, pero Nathuria y Shadow estaban más sorprendidos al escuchar esa noticia, esos 2 infelices criando humanos, eso los enojaba ** _– No se ven tan alterados como creí._**

 ** _No lo estamos, pues nosotros sabemos lo molesto y difícil que es cría a un humano, para que yo, el más cercano a ser un rey dragón le tema, es un gran camino, no lograran ni siquiera llegar al nivel de Vritria o de Tiamat y sin eso, no les temo, pues ellos no son de los que más destaquen, así que no te preocupes por esa tontería Tannin, solo disfruta de la recepción y mándale mis saludos como mis felicitaciones a Sirzechs por su boda y dile a Grayfia que deseo encuentre el amor –_** Dijo Shadow serio como siempre, haciendo que el enorme dragón riera pro esas palabras y se despidiera para llegar a donde la fiesta, prometiendo que no diría nada de los Dragón Slayers a alguien.

Tannin al aceptar esa promesa se retiró volando, un poco más lejos, con Natsu y Cobra paseaban por una parte alejada de su común bosque, llegando al bosque sin conquista, un lugar sin dueño que cualquiera puede tomar, ambos hermanos platicaban de cosas sin importancias, mientras esperaban saliera una criatura con la cual pelear o de manera más justificable comerla, como pájaros, peces o serpientes de ríos negros, que para sabor de los 2 Dragón Slayers son deliciosos, pero al llegar a un punto central escucharon un ruido, por simples y repetitivos entrenamientos con Ayame y Eiga, Natsu cogió del hombro a su hermano Cobra y los 2 se escondieron en unos arbustos, dela nada salieron para sorpresa de ambos, 2 humanos como ellos, pero su olor era de un dragón, cosa los hacia ver como interesantes oponentes, los 2 hermanos miraron a los otros humanos, uno era rubio con ojos negros vestía una camisa morada, unos auriculares, pantalón café y un suéter marrón sobre su camisa, tenía una herida en su ojos izquierdo, el orto era un peli negro con ojos rojos, camisa negra y pantalón blanco, su pelo era largo pues le llegaba como por la espalda y tenía unos broches de plata, de la nada los 2 se voltean y uno dice.

Acaso piensan esconderse toda la vida o van a salir y contemplar se derrota – Dijo el rubio que parecía ser el mayor de los 2, mientras señalaba los arbustos donde salieron Natsu y Cobra, el rubio miraba fijamente a los 2, mientras que el oji rojo miraba solo a Natsu – Vaya, solo son unos mocosos, esperaba algo más retador.

Hermano, hermano – Dijo Natsu a Cobra el cual lo voltio a ver como los otros 2 y le dijo a su hermano – Ten cuidado con el oji rojo, se ve es peligroso, solo mira esos ojos rasgados que tiene.

Si tú los tienes igual – Gritaron los 2 humanos mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor a Cobra por el comentario de su hermano, pero de la nada el oji rojo se puso en pose de batalla lo que hizo ponerse a él en pose de batalla, pero luego noto como el rubio también se ponía en pose de batalla, lo que hizo que Natsu pusiera su pose de batalla, los 4 se vieron entre si – Cobra, déjame al…

Natsu, encárgate del oji rojo, yo peleare con el rubio, es mayor que los 2, por eso es que tendrá más resistencia y fuerza física, así que yo al ser mayor me encargare de él, entendiste – Dijo Cobra serio interrumpiendo a Natsu el cual solo dijo "Osha, Mete Kita Zo", Natsu solo asintió por lo dicho de su hermano mirando al oji rojo – Cuáles son sus nombres y que intenciones tiene en este terreno.

Mi nombre es Laxus y él es mi hermanito Gajeel, venimos a tomar este territorio en nombre de nuestros padres, por eso mismo los sacaremos de nuestro camino y luego reclamaremos este terreno – Dijo el rubio ya conocido a Laxus, pero con ese comentario hizo sonreír a Cobra, cosa molesto a Laxus – Que es lo que te causa risa.

Por si no lo sabias, para tomar un territorio sin dueño, lo 1ro que debes hacer es retar a la criatura más fuerte del lugar, por lo cual si 2 criaturas de otro terreno luchan entre ellos y los 2 lados son lo más peligroso del bosque, el ganador se quedara con el terreno, por lo cual… si los derrotamos este será nuestro territorio – Natsu sonrió con lo dicho de su hermano, pero lo que ninguno noto fue lo que los padres dragones de Natsu y Cobra si, era la imagen de 4 dragones de 4 colores diferentes, lo que significaba la pelea de 4 dragones diferentes, pero ellos sabían que se trataba de sus hijos y los de Kintsushi y Ginnonji .

 **No se preocupen, mandare a alguien a que vea la pelea y nos muestre como fue** – Ayame calmo a Shadow con lo dicho y mando a un zorro con magia de vigilancia, el cual llego antes de que empezara la pelea.

Los 4 jóvenes se separaron, Natsu estaba con Gajeel y Cobra con Laxus, los 4 se miraban muy fijamente, con la única idea en mente, la de no perder, el 1ro en moverse como siempre fue Natsu el corría hacia Gajeel, el cual también salió corriendo, Laxus y Cobra también, pero con un menos velocidad, alejándose discretamente de sus hermanitos, los cuales solo estaban centrados en la pelea uno con el otro.

 **(AHORA SEPARARE LAS 2 BATALLAS, PERO SERÁN EN TIEMPO SIMULTANEO, POR LO CUAL CUANDO EMPIEZA LA PELEA DE COBRA EMPEZARA LA DE NATSU… CON LA PELEA DE COBRA CONTRA LAXUS.)**

Bien, ahora puedo ir enserio sin tener que preocuparme del inútil de mi hermanito – Con eso dicho Laxus disparo su poder que relucía en un rayo dorado – mi magia es la del Dragón Slayer de oro, dime que magia usas tú.

Kikoeteiru Natsu (Te he oído Natsu)… yo uso la magia Dragón Slayer de la Naturaleza, así que es mejor estés preparado, porque no perderé… te falta mucho para poder rivalizar conmigo – Cobra sonrió muy retadora mente a Laxus, el cual se cabreo al escuchar eso, pero de la nada dijo algo que impresiono a Cobra.

Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido) – De la nada una gran cantidad de energía dorada rodeo el puño de Laxus, el cual choco con la palma de su mano, provocando que Cobra recordara lo que hacía Natsu cuando dedica eso – No sé por qué dije eso, ni él porque me interesa ganarle a ese idiota peli rosado, pero solo sé que ahora mismo, en su presencia no deseo perder.

Que coincidencia, yo tampoco deseo perder cuando mi hermano está en una pelea viéndome o peleando conmigo, pero ahora mismo solo me interesa derrotarte ahora Laxus – Con eso dicho ambos salen corriendo contra el otro.

Laxus se movió más rápido y con su mano cubierta por energía dorada el cual iría a la cabeza de Cobra, pero el logro esquivar ese golpe, mientras intentaba golpear a la barbilla de Laxus con su pie que estaba cubierta por energía verde con café, pero Laxus logro esquivarlo empujando con sus piernas su cuerpo a un lado, evitando a escasos centímetros la patada ascendiente de Cobra, mientras que este dio un salto para atrás y quedo a una distancia de Laxus, el cual concentro la energía dorada en su 2 manos y salió corriendo a donde Cobra, mientras él ponía energía en sus 2 manos para imitar a Laxus.

Laxus y Cobra dirigían sus puños a partes de sus cuerpo, mientras Laxus trata de golpear con fuerza la cara o estomago de Cobra, el trataba de golpear las mismas partes, pero o sus ataques eran evadidos o simplemente se cubrían con su cuerpo o con su mismos ataques, solo hasta que ambos con gran fuerza se golpearon en la cara y se mandaron a volar unos kilómetros, ambos rápidamente se levantaron y se pusieron en pose de ataque, para volver a lazarse al ataque una vez más.

Laxus aventaba golpes cada vez más fuertes, pero Cobra no se quedaba atrás, pero sin duda la diferencia de fuerza era muy notoria, él Dragón Slayer rubio no peleaba nada mal y para colmo el joven Laxus no había usado ninguna magia, por lo cual según el entrenamiento de su padre, no podía mostrar su magia 1ro, por lo cual solo podía usar su poder físico y no su poder mágico, menos su poder de Lacrima, pero como había crecido con esa regla, la respetara hasta el fin de su vida, de la nada un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos y ese fue el grito de Laxus.

 ** _[Kinryu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de oro)_** – De la boca de Laxus un potente rugido dorado salió y apuntaba a Cobra, el cual solo sonrió y esquivo como pudo el ataque, pero de la nada Laxus movió su boca y el rugido lo siguió – Ni creas que es tan fácil esquivar mi magia **_[Kinryu no Tsume] (Garras del dragón de Oro)_** – Con eso un circulo dorado se colocó en las manos de Laxus y este salió disparado a una gran velocidad contra Cobra.

Sin duda es fuerte, pero nada que no pueda manejar, así que vete preparando a perder… **_[Shizenryu no Tekken] (Pulo de hierro del dragón de la naturaleza)_** – De la nada el brazo de cobra fue rodeado por energía de naturaleza, por lo cual corrió contra Laxus, el cual chocaba su puño contra el de Cobra, el cual solo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara – No está nada mal tu forma de pelear **_[Shizenryu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de la naturaleza)_** – De la nada Cobra uso su rugido a escasos centímetro de Laxus, el cual solo junto sus brazos esperando evitar mayor daño, cuando el ataque termino se creó una nube de polvo.

Cobra miraba fijamente la nube esperando, hasta que algo salió disparado hasta él, con algo de suerte logro esquivar ese proyectil dorado, pero al tocar su mejilla izquierda, un poco de sangre salía de ahí, aun cuando evito un golpe no se salvó de salir ileso, vio donde se detuvo el proyectil, mostrando a Laxus, el cual miraba con una sonrisa confiada a Cobra, el cual solo miro a Laxus, retrocedió un poco, Laxus miro eso, solo se quedó quieto, de la nada Cobra salió volando a gran velocidad, pero no comparada a la que Laxus iba, cuando llego a donde Laxus, Cobra tomo impulso y salto a la espalda de Laxus, solo para que Laxus al tratar de aprovechar que no tocaría suelo rápidamente se giró y escucho **_[Shizenryu no Rasengaku](Mandíbula Giratoria del dragón de la Naturaleza)_** y de sus piernas se acumulaba la magia y la expulso, Laxus por la cercanía no pudo esquivarla o detenerla, por lo cual la recibió de lleno, lo que provoco que se alejara con una clara lesión en el hombro, pero con una sonrisa más grande.

"Sin duda alguna es un gran rival, pero porque no ha hecho magia de 2 elementos, según nuestro padre, todos los dragones que hayan entrenada a un humano, le enseñan cómo usar sus 2 magias, entonces porque no ha hecho la ** _Gin no Metsuryu Maho_** y solo utiliza la **_Kin Metsuryu Maho_** " – Pensó Cobra al ver como Laxus se estiraba para disfrutar más la pelea.

Bien, lo admito, eres un digno rival, por eso haré uso de mi 2da **_Metsuryu Maho_** – Con una sonrisa en cara, separo sus brazos y los tenía su antebrazo hacia abajo, mientras miraba a Cobra.

Así que por fin usaras la magia del Dragón de plata, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar a que usaras las 2 magias de tus padres – Dijo Cobra con una gran sonrisa emoción y felicidad, únicamente posible al tener una batalla con un rival digno.

Que, no, esa es la magia de mi hermanito, son muy pocos los dragones que harían ese entrenamiento – Cuando Cobra escucho eso en su mente se podía ver la imagen de Shadow en forma chibi colgando en una olla llena de cocodrilos – Como sea, este es mi magia de Lacrima… **_Rai no Metsuryu Maho_** – De la nada múltiples rayos empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Laxus, el cual hizo a sus colmillos más afilados y sus orejas más puntiagudas, mientras la parte superior se hacía más grande y le salían un tipo de escamas color piel – Esta es mi fuerza por completo, mi magia de Lacrima, el poder de un Dragón Slayer del rayo.

Que interesante, una magia con Lacrima, que parece activa la **_[Dragón Force]_** de un Dragón Slayer al instante de liberar su poder, yo realmente me alegro y me molesto un poco la explicación, pero ahora es mi turno – De la nada de los brazos y piernas de Cobra salieron escamas rojas, sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes y afilados como sus orejas que se volvieron más largas, Cobra miro a Laxus, el cual estaba impresionado – Esta es mi Lacrima, **_Doku no Metsuryu Maho_** , así como tú, yo también tengo esa magia conmigo y también activa el **_[Dragón Force]_** así que prepárate Laxus.

Ambos humanos volvieron a lanzarse uno contra otro, el puño derecho de Laxus era cubierto por energía dorada y en su puño izquierdo de rayos, al igual que Cobra que tenía en su puño izquierdo una luz de color verde con tonalidades cafés y en su puño derecho energía roja con negro, ambos miraban al otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción y de una buena pelea que solo puede ser puesta cuando una gran presa aparece a los ojos de un depredador.

Laxus logro obtener una abertura y golpeo con mucha fuerza la cara de Cobra mandándolo a volar, Cobra se paró, pero recibió una muy poderosa patada descendiente envuelta en rayos, haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo y no pudiera defenderse, Laxus continuo pateando su cabeza, una y otra vez, hasta que noto ya no le quedaba fuerza para continuar, por lo cual se alejó del cuerpo y fue a combatir contra el hermanito de Cobra, imaginando su hermano había perdido contra él, después de haber dado unos pasos Laxus salió volando unos metros de su dirección, cuando miro a su espalda, miro como Cobra estaba de pie y como de su mano salía residuos de magia de veneno.

Parece ser que nos divertiremos más, Cobra – Laxus se disparó a luchar una vez más contra Cobra el cual no perdía su espíritu, chocaban sus puños, sus patadas, cabezazos, todo el lugar retumbaba al sentir la pelea de los 2 Dragón Slayers, pero en un choque de puño se separaron, ambos respiraron hondo y juntaban sus mano, una encima de la otra para disparar una de las más fuertes técnicas mata dragones, pero de la nada un enorme rugido impacto contra Laxus, el cual salió volando al chocar con algo pesado, cuando el fuego se detuvo y Laxus se parara, tenía en manos a un algo que lo impacto.

 ** _(En la pela de Natsu contra Gajeel)._**

Bien, parece ser que mi hermano se quedó con la mejor presa, pero disfrutare destruirte – Con eso dicho Gajeel liberaba su poder mágico, para ver si Natsu se intimidaba, pero no pasaba, Gajeel impresionado por eso, solo sonrió mientras le decía a Natsu – Yo soy Gajeel el usuario de la **_Gin no Metsuryu Maho_** , espero me des buena pelea mocoso.

"Sé que me puedes escuchar Cobra-nii, usa la magia de Naturaleza y yo la de Sombras, de esa manera fortaleceremos nuestra 2da magia"… creo que esa es mi frase, te demostrare que no tienes posibilidades de ganarme, yo soy Natsu y te derrotare con mi **_Eiryu no Metsuryu Maho_** – Natsu con una sonrisa emano de su puño derecho en sombras y lo golpeo con su otra mano – Moete Kita Zo (estoy encendido).

Gajeel cubrió sus brazos con plata, mirando a Natsu, salió corriendo hacia Natsu el cual esquivaba cada golpe que daba, Gajeel miraba incrédulo como es que Natsu esquivaba y miraba todo lo que hacía, eso era algo que no entendía, porque vigilaba sus movimientos, se supone que los dragones eran destructivos, no estudiosos, por lo cual decidió aumentar sus velocidad, lo que hacía más difícil a Natsu estudiar el ritmo de su oponente mientras buscaba un hueco, así que decidió empezar con la verdadera pelea, alejándose de donde estaba Gajeel y mirándolo con una mirada retadora, mientras su cuerpo se cubría de sombras, mientras que Gajeel cubría su cuerpo con plata devolvió la mirada de Natsu.

Ambos se lanzaron contra él otro, Gajeel dio una patada que Natsu detuvo eso con su brazo, mientras saltaba y golpeaba su cabeza con su pie cubierto por sombras, para luego con su otra mano libre golpear la cara de Gajeel, el cual soltó la mano de Natsu y se alejó por el impacto, pero sin ningún rasguño por su dura piel de plata en forma de escamas, que sin duda eran duras, pues a Natsu le dolían un poco las manos al sentir las duras escamas del Dragón Slayer de plata, mientras que Gajeel se estiraba un poco, aunque por sus escamas no haya sido afectado, los golpes recibidos de Natsu eran fuertes.

Para un mocoso de 4 años no está nada mal y por como tu cuerpo esa se nota que has entrenado bien, diré que tu entrenamiento es duro, algo muy bueno para mí, de esa manera podre derrotarte y poder celebrar mi victoria a mi padre Ginnonji – Gajeel sonrió al imaginar como su padre al ver la derrota de un digno rival le enseñe esa magia que le comento podría usar.

Bien, eso está bien, pero al saber que eres fuerte me da más ganas de patearte el culo y mandarte a volar hasta el volcán más lejano de este lugar – De la nada Natsu salió corriendo contra Gajeel, el cual estaba en pose de pelea, esperando el próximo ataque de Natsu, el cual no podía esperar a que su 2da magia despertara como su hermano Cobra, la magia de agua, hielo, ácido, fuego, cualquier elemento, con tal de que despertara su 2da magia caza dragones.

Al llegar a donde estaban ambos golpearon sus puños, creando un gran impacto que logro mover las más grandes rocas, ambos miraban al otro con ojos retadores listos para cazar al otro, se separaron y se vieron una vez más antes de salir corriendo por la cabeza del otro, Gajeel salto y con su puño cubierto por plata trato de golpear la cabeza de Natsu, el cual detuvo el golpe con una patada cubierta por sombras, creando un cráter debajo de él, mientras que Gajeel dijo **_[Ginryu no Tekken](Puño de hierro del dragón de plata)_** pero Natsu logro evitar el impacto cubriendo su cuerpo y moldeándolo en sombras y de esa manera el ataque lo traspaso, luego giro y con una patada hundió el rostro en la tierra, por lo cual salto y se alejó, Gajeel saco su cabeza y se preparó para volver a atacar.

Cada golpe que daba uno era cubierto por el otro, si uno se golpeaba el otro también golpeaba al otro, ambos compartían una agradable batalla, si bien para Natsu no era como las peleas con su hermano, esta era una muy interesante y muy emocionante, cosa que era igual a Gajeel y más al saber que tan fuerte oponente consiguió, continuaron y se detuvieron unos minutos, ambos respiraban y Natsu cerró los ojos y de la nada una imagen de un enorme dragón le vino a la mente, esa imagen era grande y fuerte y escupía un fuego que calentaba con calma el cuerpo de Natsu, respiro y la imagen se mostraba mayor, luego de unos minutos (segundos en realidad, pero para Natsu fueron minutos) se imaginó al mismo dragón rojo peleando con una dragona con piel de metal, luego a él peleando con Gajeel pero con magia de metal en vez de la de plata, cuando abrió los ojos noto como es que Gajeel lo miraba incrédulo, el miro su mano y noto como es que su cuerpo desprendía calor, fuego.

Gajeel miraba incrédulo a Natsu, esa era magia de fuego, pero era dorada lo que significaba magia zorruna, acaso Natsu planeaba pelar con ambas magias contra él, eso sí que sería muy interesante, pero no esperaba que fuera alguien capaz de hacer uso de la mayor parte de la magia, pues ese tipo era de la más cansada y difícil magia existente entre los que aprenden magia por criaturas, al ser la magia de un zorro y más de una Kyubi la magia con más control y masivo poder mágico para ser usada y controlarla, por eso mismo estaba esperando una batalla digna de recordar, ya valía verga si ganaba o no, pero de la nada el inmenso fuego dorado se fue expandiendo ganando el color normal de fuego, pero unos 10 veces más caliente, lo que hizo sorprender a Gajeel, el cual tenía con los ojos abiertos al ver a un enorme y por alguna razón conocido dragón rojo con vientre dorado con múltiples cicatrices, ese poder asombro a Gajeel el cual miraba a su presa y por mucho a su mayor rival.

Bien ahora acabare esto de un solo ataque Gajeel… **_[Kairyu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de fuego)_** – De la nada un enorme círculo rojo con naranja se creó con la cabeza de un dragón y salió disparado adonde Gajeel el cual no se movió por su cuerpo cubierto de plata, pero el fugo lo "derribo" y se fue con la enorme corriente de fuego, Natsu corrió y llego frente a su hermano, se acercó a él y pregunto cómo le fue en su batalla.

Cobra miraba con asombro l que Laxus tenía en su mano y era a su hermanito derrotado, Laxus no se sorprendió, desde un inicio sabía que perdería y ese niño sería su segunda presa, pero parece ser que las 2 pesas se juntarían, pero de la nada Natsu se apartó y dijo "Esta batalla no ha terminado y no participare en ella si mi hermano gana" lo que dio inicio a la batalla de Laxus contra Cobra con Natsu y los zorros vigía de Ayame.

Laxus se movió a una velocidad increíble y con un golpe mando a volar a Cobra después un circulo amarillo con la imagen de un dragón estaba sobre él y un poderoso rayo choco contra él dejándolo muy mal herido, pero eso no le importo, se paró y miro a su hermanito, concentro e inflo su pecho, acto seguido de Laxus y ambos chocaron sus más fuertes rugidos resonando en todo el área y lo que se escucho fue **_[Rairyu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de rayos) [Dokuryu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de veneno)_** y ambos rugidos chocaron, siendo el de Laxus el más fuerte y que destrozo el rugido de veneno golpeando a Cobra y derrotándolo.

Laxus miro a donde Natsu y sonrió al verlo, Natsu se impresiono al ver la fuerza de Laxus, pero como su padre decía si uno no pudo el otro tal vez, Natsu se preparó y libero su magia cubriendo de sombras su cuerpo, mientras que Laxus abrió los ojos impresionado de lo que veía, algunas sombras brillaban de dorado, era fuego y más aún, fuego de los zorros, una magia sagrada con una magia perdida, pero de la nada una oleada de fuego de dragón, Laxus ahora pensaba se quedó con el más grande de los rivales, Laxus sabía que sería fuerte el mocoso, pero a futuro, por ahora solo era impresión y mando un rayo 4 veces más poderoso que el que uso contra Cobra y lo mando contra Natsu.

Laxus sonrió con un poco de arrogancia, cuando se volteó un sonido lo detuvo, como quito su sonrisa de su cara, miro a donde estaba el enano y miro como es que Natsu no solo estaba de pie y con unas cuantas de heridas, sino que Natsu se estuviera comiendo los rayos o la minoría, eso hizo sonreír y hacer liberar mucha magia de rayo a Laxus.

Ambos se miraban y corrieron con sus puños, siendo Natsu lazado hacia un árbol y cuando se golpeó Laxus junto sus manso y grito _**[Rairyu no Hoko]** _ y el potente rugido golpeo a Natsu dejándolo inconsciente, Laxus se retiró como el ganador y rey de ese territorio, mientras cargaba a su hermanito hacía su casa con sus padres, mientras miraba a su espalda y veía a los 2 hermanos siendo llevados por zorros lejos de ahí.

 ** _(En otra parte del infierno, en la residencia de los Gremory)._**

Se podía observar una hermosa fiesta de gala en la mansión de los Gremory se hacia la fiesta por la boda de su hijo mayor y el nuevo Maou, Sirzechs, el cual se casaba con su alfil una hermosa mujer de cabello amarillo cual oro, ojos azules como el mar, que en estos momentos vestía un vestido de boda que dejaba ver su pecho copa B mientras platicaba con quien fue su rival, Grayfia, al cual estaba muy animada… o lo mucho que ella pueda estarlo con su personalidad un tanto inexpresiva, por lo cual solo disfrutaba de la boda, hasta que llego un enorme dragón a la fiesta que se encogió y quedo de un tamaño regular para los demonios.

 ** _Buenas noches Sirzechs, se nota la fiesta es muy buena y poco menos era lo que pensaba se haría para la boda de tuya y de tu hermosa esposa –_** Dijo Tannin al estar frente a Sirzechs y Sayako con Grayfia.

No es tanto, he visto mejores bodas, pero bueno eso eran cosas raras y era otra dimensión así que para no ser hecha de baba y no haber una horripilante suegra mantis es bastante buena la boda como dijo Tannin – Dijo una voz a espalda de todos, que al voltear vieron a Kage el _**Maje o Horo Majutsu-shi.**_

 **Hola Kage, me alegro desfrutes la fiesta, pero por favor no digas nada de ese tipo de bodas, además veo tienes acompañantes –** Dijo Sirzechs al ver a un gran grupo de personas de otras del Maje.

Si, él es Makarov Dreyar, el Zeref Dragneel, juntos a ellos sus amigos, como lo es Obaa ba-sama, Jura, Rufus entre otros muchos más que son amigos de otro mundo en el cual nos llevamos muy bien – Dijo presentando a algunos de los ya mencionados y otros presentándose por separado, mientras que Zeref parecía animado como Makarov – Que pasa es una boda no pongan esa cara.

 **Es que quería ver a Natsu, ahora que ya puedo controlar mejor mi magia quería tener una hermosa y calmada vida junto a él, pero él no se encuentra aquí y no hay forma de que lo pueda ver y convivir con él –** Dijo con un pésimo humor, mientras que el Maje dice.

Yo nunca dije que no pudieras, déjame hablar con quién entrena a Natsu y posiblemente puedas vivir con ellas hasta que Natsu cumpla 9 y Cobra 11, que es el tiempo en ellos estarán entrenando con los que deje a cargo – Con una calmada sonrisa hizo que Zeref se animara y disfrutara de la fiesta – Y qué piensas de que Rias vaya al mundo humano por si sola Sirzechs.

No creo que sea lo mejor dejarla ir sola, por eso haré que Grayfia vaya con ella como una pieza prestada y luego cambiarla por uno de sus sirvientes y que tenga una pieza con experiencia – Comento Sirzechs de la idea de que su hermanita vaya sola al mundo humano.

Ya veo, eso sería interesante… "Más si se encuentra con cierto dragón peli rosa" – Dijo/pensó Kage al imaginarse una escena cómica del típico anime donde el protagonista idiota enamora a la mujer inexpresiva de manera estúpida y hace que su mejor amiga también se enamore de él.

 ** _(Al día siguiente con Natsu y Cobra)._**

Natsu y Cobra despertaron en el cuarto de sus habitaciones donde dormían en el clan de Eiga, salieron y se fueron directo al bosque y se encontraron con sus padres, con el rey Eiga y con la reina Ayame y además un extraño sujeto de ropas negras con una bufanda en manos, cuando los 2 niños se acercaron los adultos miraron a los 2 niños.

 ** _Vaya, ya despertaron, me sorprende con esa paliza que les dieron los hijos de Ginnonji y Kintsushi, jajajajajaja, los hizo morder polvo, incluso con tu magia de veneno Cobra, eso fue patético, pero parece ser que no pudieron contra ellos que lastima saben lo que eso significa –_** Shadow sonreía con todo lo sádico que pude ser una sonrisa sádica de un dragón.

Entrenamiento verdad – Dijeron al unísono los 2 cachorros de dragones a su padre, el cual asintió, pero luego preguntaron – Oye ¿Quién es él?

 ** _Él es Zeref Dragneel, hermano humano mayor de los 2, el vivirá con nosotros antes de llevarlos al mundo humano, él les enseñara cosas de la vida humana, de esa manera podrán saber qué hacer en ese otro mundo, así que espero se lleven bien con su hermano mayor y Natsu, no tienes nada que decirnos –_** Nathuria presento con calma a Zeref y explico a sus hijos algo que a futuro sería muy difícil de entender.

Yo… a si lo tengo, mira padre – Dijo Natsu cerrando los ojos y liberando fuego de su cuerpo, pero no era dorado, ese era el fuego del más grande rival de Shadow, Igneel, la flama del rey de los dragones de fuego.

 ** _Bien hecho Natsu, por ahora detendré tu entrenamiento para que aprendas con Ayame a dominar la magia del Kai no Metsuryu Maho, después será el infier… entrenamiento para los 2 –_** Se corrigió con una sonrisa nada grata para los 2 humanos, pues solo significaba la llegada del infierno a sus vidas.

 ** _(Una semana después)._**

Natsu estaba paseando con Cobra en el bosque del rayo, lugar donde se llevó acabo su pelea, el nombre nuevo se le puso después de que Laxus se coronara como el rey y lo nombrara de esa forma, sus padres les contaron de los emblemas de combates de dragones y por eso sabían que pelearon y que perdieron, por lo cual esperaban pasear tranquilos y como máximo un combate entre los 2 y ver su fuerza de veneno contra fuego, pero de la nada se encontraron con otros 2 chicos, uno era de pelo negro con ojos rojos, llevaba una camisa negra con un pantalón azul oscuro, el otro era rubio de ojos azules que llevaba una camisa blanca, ambos parecían de 4 años como Natsu y muy fuertes.

Parece ser que nos encontramos con algunas personas interesantes Rouge – Le dijo el rubio al oji rojo ahora conocido como Rouge – Bueno mis modales, hola mi nombre es Sting y él es mi hermanito Rouge, yo soy el usuario de la **_Kemuri no Metsuryu Maho_** (Kemuri es igual a Humo) y mi hermanito de la **_Shindo no Metsuryu Maho (Shindo igual a Vibración)_** y ustedes.

No nosotros no – Respondió Natsu haciendo que los otros se cayeran de espalda y que Cobra tuviera una gota bajando de su cabeza – Yo soy Natsu Dragneel y él es mi hermano Cobra Dragneel, yo soy usuario de la **_Shinzen no Metsuryu Maho_** y mi hermano es usuario del **_Kage no Metsuryu Maho._**

Bueno es un gusto conocerlos a los 2, díganme que les parecería si nosotros 4 tenemos una batalla, es que estamos algo aburridos que dicen – Pregunto Sting a los hermanos Dragneel, los cuales solo se vieron y discutieron entre ellos, solo para voltear a verlos que Cobra diga.

Aceptamos, yo seré el oponente de Rouge y usare mi 2da magia, usare mi Doku no Metsuryu Maho y Natsu será tu oponente Sting y el usara también su 2da magia y es la Kai no Metsuryu Maho, así que prepárense – Dijo mientras que él y Natsu se ponían en posición de pelea.

Los 4 Dragón Slayers subieron sus poderes a un punto impresionante, mientras los Dragones miraban los nuevos símbolos, uno de un dragón mirado con ojos azules frente a un dragón rojo de ojos rojos y otro de un dragón azul con ojos morados con uno Rojo con ojos negros, dándole a entender a Shadow, Nathuria, Laxus, Gajeel (Los cuales salieron corriendo para ver la pelea), Ginnonji, Kintsushi y los padres de Sting y Rouge que ellos pelearían con los anteriores dragones que pelearon por ese terreno.

Laxus y Gajeel llegaron a tiempo, antes de que la pelea empezara, Natsu y Cobra fueron los 1ros en salir corriendo logrando llegar a donde estaban los otros 2 humanos, los cuales rápidamente copiaron la acción y salieron corriendo y chocando puños, el cuerpo de Cobra se pasó a la **_[Dragón Force No.1]_** , mientras que las manos de Natsu salía fuego, en el cuerpo de Sting se podía notar como una aura blanca salía de su cuerpo, a Rouge le salía una energía transparente.

 ** _(Combate de Rouge y Cobra)._**

Rouge se paró frente a Cobra y fue directo a golpearlo, pero Cobra a escasos centímetros se agacho y esquivo el golpe, mientras que alzo la cabeza y grito ** _[Dokuryu no Totsuga](Colmillos del dragón de veneno)_** y de la nada de un círculo mágico salió la cabeza de una serpiente con grandes colmillos y mordió al cabeza de Rouge levantándolo un poco, Cobra se paró y con sus pies cubiertas de veneno golpeo su cara y lo mando a volar, para luego saltar en un tiempo y al bajarla clavo la cara de Rouge en el suelo y usarlo para alejarse de ese lugar, donde una explosión hizo su aparición, volviendo nada lo que había en ese lugar.

Rouge se paró y con sus puños golpeo el piso e hizo que Cobra saltara de su lugar y en el aire Rouge lo golpeo en el abdomen y lo mando a volar, pero Cobra al sentir el golpe escupió sangre, lo que impresiono a todos y molesto a Natsu (Según Laxus, Gajeel y Rouge) más que nada, Cobra toco el suelo y esquivo un ataque tras otro, como le había dicho a Laxus, frente a su hermanito no perdería jamás, por lo cual Cobra al ver la oportunidad perfecta espero a que el golpe se diera y cubrió su cuerpo con veneno que junto en su boca y apareció un círculo mágico y se oyó el **_[Dokuryu no Hoko]_** que mando a volar a Rouge a un árbol lo que hizo que Cobra se acercara y golpear cada que podía a Rouge y esquivaba sus golpes de contraataque y seguía golpeando con el veneno a Rouge, de la nada saco su cabeza y lo mando a volar con una patada que luego impregno con veneno y grito **_[Dokuryu no Rasengaku]_** y salto para patear la cara de Rouge contra el suelo y separarse de un salto.

Cobra miro como Rouge se paró con un poco de dificultad y de cómo es que cubrió su cuerpo con escamas transparentes y como su cuerpo mostraba una rápida vibración en todo él, Rouge salió corriendo a contra el mayor por lo cual Cobra esquivo su golpe, esquivaba cada uno que mandaba, por lo cual espero a que Rouge se destruyera y grito con magia en su mano **_[Metsuryu Ougi: Chishi Doku no Kiba] (Arte secreta: Colmillos letales venenosos)_** , Cobra junto sus manos y las cubrió con Veneno y golpeando la cara de Rouge lo levanto del suelo y lo volvió a golpear hasta que quedo a cierta altura y con sus pies que estaban rodeados de veneno y descendían en forma de enormes colmillos pateo la espalda de Rouge mandándolo hasta el suelo derrotado.

 ** _(EN LA BATALLA DE NATSU Y STING)_**

Natsu y Sting chocaron sus puños, siendo Sting el 1ro en salir volando por el impacto del abrazador fuego que aprovecho Natsu y salió corriendo golpeando su cabeza, mientras que Sting pateo el estómago de Natsu y lo alejo, luego se escuchó algo, voltearon y vieron cómo es que Rouge golpeo a Cobra y este escupió sangre, Natsu estaba impresionado pero un poco furioso, pero nada que lo hiciera enojarse mucho, pues sabía que su hermano ganaría, por lo cual cargo fuego una vez más en sus manos como Sting energía blanca en su mano, para lanzarse uno contra otro, Sting peleaba como con puro poder de destrucción, mientras Natsu estudiaba poco a poco la fuerza y movimientos de Sting, por lo cual al ya tener todo visto aprovecho ese instante y con una patada lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Natsu salto y desde un punto cargo fuego y grito ** _[Kairyu no Hoko]_** y disparo su rugido de fuego, mientras que cuando se detuvo cargo fuego en sus pies y se lanzó contra Sting gritando **_[Kairyu no Tekken]_** impactando, pero siendo lanzado por un golpe en su pecho, que al tocar piso subió su cara y miro como Sting estaba frente suyo, con unas cuantas heridas pero con un gran espíritu, Sting cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se puso en modo de pelea y se corrió hacía Natsu, el cual ya estaba con fuego en su puño, golpeándose el uno al otro, hasta que Natsu con todo su poder se alejó y grito **_[Kairyu no Hoko]_** y Sting grito **_[Kemuriryu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de humo)_** , los 2 rugidos impactaron, pero el de fuego se expandió en el humo causando su derrota y quemando el cuerpo de Sting.

Ambas hermanos perdieron la pelea, pero no eran débiles, Rouge perdió por la diferencia de edades y Sting por no poder detener los ataques de Natsu, si los hubiera esquivada no hubiera perdido su energía física tan rápido, los hermanos se pararon y agradecieron al batalla y los consejos, mientras que retaron a los hermanos oro y plata a una batalla la próxima semana la cual aceptaron.

Cuando regresaron a su hogar Natsu y Cobra fueron recibidos por su hermano mayor Zeref, el cual los ayudaba con sus tareas del mundo humano y pasaba tiempo con Natsu, el tiempo que su maldición le había arrebatado, los 427 años que había perdido.

 ** _Veo que ganaron a los nuevos Dragón Slayers, por lo cual ahora empieza su infier… entrenamiento con su nueva magia de unión de elementos de dragones adultos –_** Con una sonrisa sádica que hizo temblar a los 2 hermanos, mientras que llegaba Nathuria, Eiga y Ayame para escuchar el infierno que como costumbre del dragón negro siempre revelaba su era fácil o un infierno – **_Bien ahora, Natsu tu comerás el veneno de Cobra y Cobra tú te comerás el fuego de Natsu._**

Ante esas palabras los hermanos y presente se quedaron con la boca en el suelo, si bien que hayan múltiples dragones que piensen que se puede comer el elemento de otro dragón y usarlo suyo, hasta ahora nadie ha podido, además de que Cobra aguantara en su cuerpo el abrazador fuego de Natsu y Natsu el potente y muy letal veneno de Cobra, eso era casi una petición de suicidio, pero por la mirada que Shadow tenía en su cara entendían que era en serio.

Aunque no con gusto, pero con gran determinación lanzaron ambos sus rugidos **_[Kairyu no Hoko]_** **_[Dokuryu no Hoko]_** , Natsu como pudo comió el veneno de Cobra, como Cobra devoro el fuego de Natsu, pero ambos sufrían por el poder del otro, Natsu sentía como su cuerpo era consumido por el veneno, mientras que Cobra se retorcía por el infierno dentro de su cuerpo, peor Shadow dijo/ordeno lanzaran otro rugido y lo coman y que usen la combinación de sus magias secundarias, **_[Kairyu no Hoko] [Dokuryu no Hoko]_** y nuevamente ambos lanzaron sus rugidos, pero con más dificultad y volvieron a devorarlos, mientras se ponían en pose de batalla.

Natsu prendió su mano y este intento juntar el veneno, pero al hacerlo cae al piso mientras que Cobra activaba la ** _[Dragón Force No.1]_** y desprendía su veneno, pero al intentar juntar el fuego este también cae al suelo por el inmenso infierno que sentía, Ayame inyecto un potente antídoto a Natsu, mientras que Eiga congelaba parte del cuerpo de Cobra y apagaba las llamas en su interior, al comer algo de naturaleza se recuperaron de energía o mayor parte, solo para que su padre ordenara con voz autoritaria que lo repitieran y advirtió que no dormirían hasta que controlaran la unión del veneno y fuego, Cobra y Natsu miraban incrédulos a su padre, el cual tenía una mirada seria que jamás había mostrado ante ellos en su entrenamiento.

Así sin más volvieron a lanzarse su rugido e intentaron fusionar su magia el uno con el otro, algo muy cansado pero que no podían negarse, pues si su padre los miraba con esa mirada significaba que era necesaria, gracias a la cocina y magia de Ayame ambos mantenían su magia fluida, mientras que practicaban y sufrían, Natsu adulaba a Ayame, con lindos cumplidos, que provocaban un sonrojo por parte de la nombrada, que ayudaba a los pobres humanos, pues miraba como era Natsu el que más sufría, aun si parecía tener 6 años para los humanos, solo tenía 4 y el peso de la combinación era peor para él, pero aun sabiéndolo no podía hacer nada, cuando Shadow piensa en algo lo hará hasta el final y más si es para que sus hijos se cuiden solos, entonces eso lo hacía peor.

Pero para el colmo de los colmos, tanto Natsu como Cobra tenían la misma actitud de Shadow y una vez que les dan u entrenamiento imposible hacen uso de esa magia, por lo cual solo podían esperar que algo bueno pasara, ya sea que pronto se acostumbraran a la magia, pero eso era un deseo estúpido, pues eso les tardaría como máximo 6 meses o 2 años, lo que significaba que ellos acabarían mal heridos todo ese tiempo.

 ** _(Salto de tiempo, 4 días)._**

Después de 4 días sin descanso Natsu estaba muy afectado, pues ya podía unir su magia con la de su hermano, pero no la controlaba ni en un 5%, lo que provocaba que Shadow estuviera muy atento a Natsu, pues no tenía mucho problema con la unión, pero estaba un poco mejor que Natsu al ser mayor, por lo cual Shadow le restaba mucha importancia a su 1er hijo, pero pensando en sus hijos les dio un descanso, Natsu corrió al bosque para poder bañarse, se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera tomo el antídoto de Ayame, por lo cual Eiga envió a unos de sus lobos a buscar a Natsu.

Natsu muy cansado estaba en un rio distinto, pero por la falta de energías, este callo desmayado y la corriente se lo llevo rio abajo, donde callo por la catarata, donde se fue llevado por el agua a un hermoso rio bajo el territorio de los reyes, donde se detuvo por unas rocas, mientras sufría.

En ese hermoso rio se estaba bañando una hermosa niña de 4 años que parecía de 5 años, tenía el pelo azul corto, ojos color chocolate, estaba totalmente desnuda, se estaba bañando en un hermoso rio transparente, de la nada la niña escucho un ruido, cuando fue a ver de dónde y de quien provenía, al llegar a donde estaba el ruido se cubrió la boca al ver a un niño de su misma edad o más grande, pelo rosa y sin mucha energía, ojeras, marcas de heridas en su cuerpo, eso la impresiono y sabía que si continuaba de esa manera podría morir, pero de la nada se puso un poco roja al ver/notar que estaba desnudo y su vista paso a cierta parte de la anatomía de Natsu.

La niña se puso un vestido verde y como pudo cargo al joven herido, para suerte de los 2 jóvenes la madre de la niña se encontraba cerca, pero no contaban con que uno de los mil monstruos del bosque apareciera y menos que fuera un alfa, lo que dejaba afuera la idea de enfrentarlo, la joven niña estaba temblando, se arrodillo en el suelo al ver como esa enorme criatura se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que la niña cerros sus ojos con lágrimas.

Al no sentir que nada pasaba, abrió los ojos y se quedó impresionada al ver como el joven que había sacado del rio estaba parado frente a ella y con un puño cubierto de fuego y una clase de vapor negro con rojo y la criatura estaba vencida, la niña jamás podría olvidar esa imagen, la imagen de la espalda de aquel que la protegió, esa espalda firme y fuerte, Natsu se alejó de la niña y calcino al gigante monstruo, dejándolo bien cosido, tomo una pierna y la comió, lego agarro otra y se la aventó a la niña, la cual miro confundida un poco la pierna del monstruo.

Como, eso te dará energías, te doy la pierna para que comas, luego veremos que hacemos, por ahora come eso, te daría más pero mi cuerpo necesita mucha comida, pues tengo mucha magia perdida y un gran dolor en todo mi interior, lamento no poder darte más… por cierto cuál es tu nombre pequeña – Dijo Natsu volteando a ver a la joven que lo rescato.

Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell y cuál es el suyo – Pregunto tímidamente Wendy al joven peli rosa, el cual tenía una mirada calmada pero con un poco de dolor.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy hijo de Shadow y Nathuria, hermanito de Cobra y Zeref Dragneel y tienes mi agradecimiento, Wendy – Con una sonrisa en boca, la joven niña se sonrojo, de la nada Natsu devoro al monstruo y se preparaba para continuar con Wendy, hasta que sintió como algo se acercaba, en pose de batalla espero hasta que salió una dragona gigante, piel blanca, alas transparentes y unos cuero de hielo, sin duda era hermosa – Quien eres tú y que es lo que deseas – Pregunto Natsu muy cansado, pues aún no se curaba de la unión del veneno y el fuego.

Espera Natsu-kun, ella es mi madre, su nombre es Yushi y te estaba llevando con ella para que te curara, pues no te ves bien, pero que es lo que haces aquí mamá – Pregunto Wendy al ver a su madre en ese lugar en vez de donde viven.

 ** _Estabas tardando y me preocupe, por eso es que vine a buscarte, pero pareces estar bien… aunque encontrarte con el hijo de Shadow es algo impresionante y más el que no te haya retado a golpes por ayudarlo es algo que nunca creí ver en alguien que sea criado por ese bárbaro –_** Dijo la enorme dragona del padre de Natsu el cual se sorprendió.

¿Conoces a mi padre? – Pregunto con incredibilidad Natsu a Yushi.

 ** _Si lo conozco, el me reto a una pelea y perdí, pero me hice amiga de su esposa Nathuria, pero dime ¿qué es lo que trae al hijo de Shadow en tan deplorables condiciones a este lugar_**? – Pregunto Yushi al joven Natsu, el cual contó todo.

Yushi entendiendo la situación curo el cuerpo envenenado de Natsu y este se desmayó/durmió y Wendy lo ayudo a subir a la espalda de su madre donde durmió cómodamente mientras que Yushi volaba hasta donde Shadow y Nathuria, imaginando lo preocupados que están por su cría… o al menos Nathuria, sabiendo lo extremista de Shadow, el regreso de Natsu era una misión que él esperaba cumpliera.

Después de volar un rato llego al centro del terreno de los reyes caninos, lentamente descendió del cielo, observando a 2 dragones en ese lugar, uno negro y otro verde, cuando toco el suelo noto la presencia de ese los reyes caninos, Ayame la reina Kyubi y Eiga el rey lobo, mientras habían 2 humanos, uno peli rojo y el otro oji rojo.

 ** _¿Qué es lo que te trae a este lugar Yushi?_** – Pregunto Nathuria calmada, pero con un poco de preocupación.

 ** _Vine a entregarles esto –_** Dijo Yushi acercando su cola y haciendo que Wendy y Natsu bajaran como en una resbaladilla, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes **_– Mi hija Wendy Marvell, encontró y ayudo un poco a Natsu, lo cure y lo traje, espero no haya problema, aunque me sorprendió lograra lo que solo tú has hecho hasta ahora Shadow._**

 ** _¿No me dirás que Natsu logro eso? –_** Con una voz calmada le pregunto a Yushi.

 ** _Así es Shadow, como tu Natsu logro la unión de 2 elementos, sí que es digno de ser tu hijo… Dragón de las llamas oscuras Shadow –_** Dijo con una sonrisa ante el enorme dragón negro, el cual empezó a desprender una monstruosa fuerza ante la dragona.

 ** _No me digas de ese modo, que para mí es pura blasfemia, no sé quién me puso ese nombre, pero no soy digno de llevarlo –_** Pronuncio bajando su poder.

 ** _Sigo sin entender cómo es que piensas eso, tu que no solo devoraste, sino que asimilaste las flamas de Igneel y las convertiste en tuyas diga eso, es algo increíble –_** Le respondió Yushi a Shadow.

 ** _Logre comer y asimilar esas flamas, pero ni con eso fui capaz de derrotarlo, eso me hace indigno de que me digan un apodo que lleve sus flamas, eso solo puede ser nombrado por un usuario capaz de derrotar al rey del fuego –_** Aclaro Shadow a Yushi **_– Ahora como trajiste a mi hijo y veo que también cuidas a tu hija humana, porque no te quedas con nosotros y la cuidas aquí._**

Yushi cerró los ojos y pensó en la tentadora oferta, pensando que sería lo mejor para Wendy al tener no solo conocimiento básico de dragones sino también del mundo humano y también que tendría amigos y con suerte, sería la pareja de uno de los 2 hijos de Shadow y la haría abuela como siempre deseo, así que acepto, paso el tiempo y llego el 1er lunes, el día de la batalla entre los dragones oro y plata contra los dragones de nube y vibración, lo que sería una batalla para observar, por lo cual Natsu arrastro a la pobre Wendy para que viera la pelea, ya en el bosque del rayo, se podían ver a los 4 peleadores, Laxus vs Sting y Gajeel vs Rouge.

 ** _(Pelea de Gajeel y Rouge)._**

Gajeel libero su poder mágico y cubrió su cuerpo con plata y se lanzó contra Rouge, el cual esquivo el golpe a la cabeza que le mando Gajeel, pero de cuando voltio su cabeza, fue lanzado a volar hasta unos 15m, Rouge se paró y se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Gajeel, el cual solo acepto el golpe, lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero más a Rouge al notar que no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

Gihi, cuando vi tu pelea contra Cobra, supe que tu poder provocar daños en el interior como exterior, por eso es que no me afectara, tanto mi cuerpo como mis órganos están reforzados en plata y son más duros que el acero, no podrás hacer mucho espero te esfuerzas y me des pela como Salamandra – Explico Gajeel, informando del apodo de Natsu, el cual todo mundo acepto le quedaba tras ver sus flamas.

No te decepcionare, pero espero no te quejes cuando gane Gajeel – Con voz suave pero serio respondió Rouge, solo para alejarse y gritar **_[Shindoryu no Hoko] (Rugido del dragón de Vibraciones)_** y de la boca de Rouge salió un poderoso rugido transparente que golpeo a Gajeel, el cual cruzo sus brazos y los separo rompiendo el rugido, lo que impresiono a Rouge – Pero como, mi rugido están fuerte como para partir el Acero.

Tal vez, pero mi plata es más dura que el acero porque es una fusión de ambas partes – Explico Gajeel.

Gajeel con una sonrisa se lanzó con su cuerpo cubierto de plata y golpeaba a Rouge una tras otra vez, mientras el también golpeaba el cuerpo de Gajeel, pues no esquivaba, solo esperaba a que algo le afectara para de esa manera defenderé, pero parecía que no lo lograría, ambos conectaban golpes una tras otra vez, pero Rouge era el más afectado por eso, ya que los golpes que Gajeel daba si le afectaban, por lo cual incremento la cantidad de golpes que le daba a Gajeel en un solo punto, esperando poder romper su armadura, pero no pudo, de un golpe se lanzó a espaldas y callo frente a Gajeel y ambos se miraron ambos respiraron y gritaron **_[Shindoryu no Hoko] [Ginryu no Hoko]_** y ambos rugidos chocaron, creando una cortina, de la nada Rouge salió disparada y al estar cerca de Gajeel grito **_[Metsuryu Ougi: Shindo Bakudan] (Arte secreta: Bomba de vibración)_** , de las manos de Rouge libero una gran cantidad de energía y golpeo a Gajeel, el cual salió balando y con una enorme marce en el estómago, cuando se paró vio a Rouge en el aire y gritando **_[Metsuryu Ougi: Buredo Mienai Shindo] (Arte secreta: Cuchillas invisibles de vibración)_** y de las manos de Rouge cuchillas filosas casi invisibles golpearon a Gajeel, el cual los recibió gritando de dolor.

Era la victoria para Rouge, pero Gajeel se paró y miro a donde Rouge, el cual no pensaba que Gajeel fuera una amenaza ahora, por lo cual solo puso magia de vibración en sus manos y corrió a golpearlo, pero de la nada escucho el grito de Gajeel y se detuvo pero era muy tarde pues Gajeel grito ** _[Metsuryu Ougi: Shiruba-zai no Tamashi] (Arte secreta: Pecado de alma plateada)_** y un enorme pilar de color plata golpeo a Rouge y lo derroto.

 ** _(EN LA PELA DE STING Y LAXUS)._**

Sting estaba esperando el 1er golpe por parte de Laxus, pero él solo estaba parado y con los brazos cruzados, era obvio que no daría el 1er golpe o simplemente no tenía la motivación para hacerlo, por lo cual, Sting fue el 1ero en atacas, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Laxus y darle una andanada de golpes con magia de humo, las cuales Laxus acepto, lo que dejo atónito a Sting es que no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, como era posible eso, por lo cual continuo con su lluvia de golpes.

Laxus suspiro, los golpes eran bueno, pero nada que se compararan a los golpes de Cobra o al fuego de Natsu, por lo cual no tenía intención de esquivarlos y solo los aceptaría y así continuo todo, solo hasta que Laxus escucho algo interesante del hermano de Sting, las palabras **_[Metsuryu Ougi]_** la mayor de las técnicas de los dragones, si tienes uno significa lo fuerte que puede ser un respetado dragón, por lo cual Laxus pelearía solo cuando el niño le muestre que puede hacer ese poder también, por lo cual Sting ya molesto concentro su magia y grito **_[Metsuryu Ougi: Kuroi Kemuri no Arashi] (Arte secreto: Humo negro de la tormenta)_** y de las manos de Sting apareció una gran onda de poder e impacto contra Laxus, el cual solo separo sus brazos y acepto el ataque, que lo empujo unos cuantos centímetros, solo para que saliera electricidad de su mano y gritara **_[Rairyu no Hoko]_** y con ese inminente rugido golpear a Sting y con un golpe en la cabeza enterrarlo en la tierra y ganar la batalla, pero con un mal sabor de boca al no tener una técnica como 5 de los dragones que ya vio.

La pela había sido declarada, Sting perdió por la edad, pero Rouge perdió por confiarse de más, sin duda al pasar el tiempo serian guerreros dignos de elogiar, pero la verdad estaba en que había una 7ma Dragón Slayer y ella no había participado, por lo cual solo podía significar una batalla, pero Natsu y Cobra les explicaron que ella era maga de soporte y no combatiente y que era la más debí de los ahora 7 Salyers, por lo cual los 4 dragones humanos hicieron una promesa, de que cada 4 meses durante 3 semanas los hermanos pelearan entere ellos, la 1ra semana Laxus y Gajeel contra Natsu y Cobra, la 2da Sting y Rouge contra Natsu y Cobra y de ultimo Laxus y Gajeel contra Sting y Rouge, además de que pelearían con todo su poder.

 ** _(SALTO DE TIEMPO, 4 AÑOS, 7 DE JULIO, CUMPLEAÑOS DE NATSU)._**

En una hermosa noche de luna llena y hermosas estrellas alumbrando la vía láctea, en un hermoso lago, Se podían ver la ropa de una mujer y un hombre en el suelo, mientras que alrededor se podían escuchar gemidos y el nombre de Natsu por una suave y femenina voz que disfrutaba, pues en la cercanías del rio, se podía observar como Ayame era víctima de los dedos y lengua de un Natsu desnudo.

Natsu que tenía en esos momentos sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Ayame, jugaba en su interior con la intensión de lubricarla, mientras que con su boca chupaba con calma los pezones ya erectos de Ayame, la cual solo acariciaba los cabello rozados de Natsu y gemía su nombre de manera amorosa, con su otra mano masajeaba el pecho derecho de Ayame, Natsu separo su boca del pezón y beso con delicadeza los labios de Ayame, la cual solo correspondió el beso con un dulce abrazo ante el acto de cariño de Natsu, el cual declaro un intenso baile con la lengua de Ayame, la cual no paraba de sentir alegría, pues durante todos los 8 años que vivió cuidando a Natsu, esta se había ganado su amor con todo lo que hacía con y por ella.

Natsu se separó cuando le faltaba aire, lego bajo un poco y separo las piernas de Ayame y con suavidad rozaba su erecta hombría con la suave y húmeda intimidad de Natsu, Ayame estaba tan feliz como asustada, pues bien disfrutaba y anhelaba estar de esta manera con Natsu, pero era su 1ra vez y eso la asustaba un poco, pero si era con Natsu aguantaría el miedo que tenía, más al sentir como entraba y se iba entrando poco a poco en lo más profundo de ella, hasta que la punta choco contra una pared, Natsu beso con rapidez los labios de Ayame al igual que rompía de una estocada el himen de Ayame, la cual gimió de dolor, pero fue callado por el beso.

Natsu no se movía, solo se quedó quieto, cuando el beso termino ambos se miraron cara a cara – Estas asustada – Pregunto Natsu a Ayame la cual contesto rápido **_– No, no estoy asustada –_** Natsu miro a la cara a Ayame – Pero si estas temblando – Respondió Natsu a lo cual Ayame solo contesto **_– Si, pero no es por miedo… sino por felicidad, la felicidad que tengo de estar así contigo Natsu –_** le respondió Ayame, solo para moverse un poco al ya haber desaparecido el dolor .

Natsu con una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras de Ayame, Natsu con lentitud y rítmica mente se movía, era lento y conciso, para así no poder lastimar a Ayame, la cual solo gemía al sentir como Natsu se movía en su interior y se alegraba al ver el rostro de Natsu sentir su calor y no podía dejar de agradecer que esto pasara, el lento vaivén lentamente empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, mientras que Natsu con su mano derecha masajeaba el pecho derecho de Ayame y con su otra mano acariciaba desde su espalda hasta su cola y con su boca chupaba, mordía y exprimía los pezones de Ayame, la cual no paraba de gemir al sentí todo el jugueteo de Natsu, el cual solo escuchaba con total atención su nombre salir de esos gemidos, que para él era música, una música solo para sus oídos.

Natsu aumento sus embestidas, mientras que Ayame beso a Natsu en los labios y movía sus 2 manos a sus pechos y disfrutaba del acto con Natsu, pues no quería que terminara, ella deseaba que el tiempo se congelara, por lo cual solo opto por gozar hasta el último minuto de ese momento mágico que no olvidaría y que sin duda repetiría una y otra vez hasta ser madre, la madre de un bebe de Natsu y de nadie más, después de que se separaron del beso, ambos llegaron al clímax, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que Natsu llenaba el vientre de Ayame y ambos cayeron al suelo, Natsu usando su brazo como almohada temporal, hasta que la movió e hizo que pusiera su cabeza en su pecho, para mirar las estrellas y decir – Espero estés preparada para la 2da y llegues hasta la 14ta ronda, porque lo haremos hasta que olvides como caminar, Aya-chan – y con eso dicho la pobre reina estuvo toda la noche con el hombre que amaba en una inolvidable noche, pues dentro de 4 meses se marcharía al mundo humano y ambos utilizarían ese tiempo para ellos 2.

 ** _(Salto de tiempo, 4 meses)._**

El día en que los 7 Dragón Slayers dejan el reino y a sus padres atrás habían llegado, la ultimas 6 batallas no se dieron, pero sabían que en un momento de su nueva vida se reencontrarían y terminarían el último encuentro, por lo cual Gajeel y Laxus partieron al mundo humano con un viejo hombre de nombre Makarov, Sting y Rouge con un joven adulto de nombre Rufus y Cobra con Natsu se fueron con Zeref, pero Natsu antes de irse se acercó a Ayame y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, prometiendo que volvería, para después bajar y besar el vienta de Ayame, el cual ya estaba un poco grande, lo que indicaba que sería madre, pero por un tiempo soltera, solo hasta que pueda ir con Natsu y ambos cuidaran del bebe, aunque Ayame no le gustaba la idea de que Natsu fuera solo, porque conociéndolo sabría que cuando llegara tendría que compartirlo con muchas personas, con muchas chicas y a quien más le temía era a Wendy, que podría aprovechar y adelantarse con Natsu, sabiendo de ante mano el rápido enamoramiento de ella desde que Natsu lo salvara de ese monstruo.

 ** _Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo/prologo 2, el cual fue muy largo, la verdad pensé en hacer una 3ra, pero no, mejor termino ya el prólogo y empiezo con el fic, ahora explicare algunas cosas._**

 ** _Ayame se enamoró de Natsu después de su entrenamiento para dominar las flamas y el veneno, aclaro que no todos, pero la mayoría puede combinar/unir 2 elementos, los motivos de que no haya puesto las escenas de amor, es por el hecho de que no quería alargar tanto la historia o más de lo que ya está, Wendy está enamorada de Natsu por haberla salvado del monstruo que no describí y dejare a la imaginación del lector, Cobra y Laxus son los más fuertes por ser los más grandes, siendo Cobra 2 años más grande que Natsu y Laxus 4 todos los demás son de 4 años, Gajeel 5._**

 ** _Ahora les dijo el nombre de las mujeres que entraran en el Harem por ahora._**

 ** _Erza, Mira, Rias, Akeno, Lucy, Asia, Grayfia, Wendy, Kana y Raynare (Que en mi fic será buena, si se preguntan porque, es porque sí)._**

 ** _En la siguiente ya empieza el Fic con la unión de los Gremory, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que disfruten del fic._**


	3. El inicio de una nueva vida

**_Bueno he aquí el capítulo 3 y antes de empezar el fic, contestare las preguntas que me hicieron y de paso agradecer a las personas que comentaron en el fic por tan amables comentarios, así que ahora contestare esas dudas._**

 ** _Acnologia984.- Más o menos, en el fic explique eso un poco, pero iré explicando ese tema a lo largo del fic si es que no se entiende._**

 ** _99.- Cada que termino el cap, así que no tengo una fecha determinada._**

 ** _99.- Eso no lo tengo 100% seguro, pero es una posibilidad, si es que lo veo necesario._**

 ** _99.- Eso lo explico un poco en el cap, pero eso lo ire detallando y explicando con forme avance el fic._**

 ** _Advertencia de Lemon._**

 ** _Ahora sí, que disfruten del fic._**

 ** _El inicio de una nueva vida._**

En un día muy tranquilo en una mansión hogar de la familia Dragneel, todo el mundo desayunaba en la cocina, Natsu ya tenía 15 años, Cobra 17, Wendy 15 y Zeref tenía 25 años, en esa mansión no solo Vivían esas 4 personas, habían 5 más, una hermosa mujer de 15 años de edad de cabello verde corto, tez clara y ojos color verde su nombre era Brandish µ, otra mujer de 16 años de cabello rubio y sus encantadores ojos marrones su nombre era Dimaria, después estaba una hermosa joven de 17 años con el cabello color verde y ojos azul marino de nombre Kyouka, luego una hermosa mujer de 15 años de cabello negro con ojos color rojo y un tatuaje en su frente de nombre Seilah, seguido de una hermosa joven de 17 años de cabello blanco y ojos color morados su nombre era Ángel, las cuales sirvieron el desayuno a los 4 hermanos, todas vestían el mismo uniforme que Wendy, el cual consistía en una camiseta blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro que llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho, una falda rojo vino con una línea blanca en la parte inferior y las 5 mujeres tenían encima un delantal y en el centro de la camisa un moño negro, mientras que Natsu y Cobra usaban el uniforme escolar de varones que consistía en una camisa blanca encima un chaleco negro azulado y unos pantalones del mismo color, además de que en el cuello dela camisa estaba un moño negro, aunque Natsu usaba una bufanda con forma de escamas alrededor del cuello.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer tomaron sus cosas y se apresuraron a ir a la escuela, pues hoy era el 1er día de clases para los nuevos alumnos, por lo cual no debían llegar tarde, por lo cual Kyouka y Seilah tomaron de los brazos a Natsu con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, mientras que Brandish µ y Dimaria al igual que Wendy se pusieran celosas, mientras que Ángel abrazaba el brazo de Cobra mirando con diversión a Natsu y su "Harem" como dice ella, lo que hacía reír un poco a Cobra al recordar cómo es que Natsu había terminado enamorando a cada una de ellas, pero no era el único que se aguantaba la risa, pues Zeref también reía entre dientes por la "suerte" de su hermanito y su inspiración para su novelas ligeras y mangas, pues Zeref trabajaba como Mangaka y utilizaba a su hermano como inspiración para él y sus personajes.

Cuando llegaron todos fueron a recibir la entrada a los nuevos alumnos, Cobra y Natsu se separaron por ser de diferentes años, mientras que Wendy, Dimaria y Kyouka se iban a sus respectivos salones y Natsu con Seilah iban a su salón, pues estaban en el mismo año y misma clase, lo que parecía suerte, pero en lo que llegaban paso delante de ellos 2 hermosas mujeres, una de cabello rojizo como el vino, ojos color esmeralda y con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, junto a ella una hermosa joven de cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo, ojos color rojos cual la sangre, con un cuerpo igual de desarrollado que la anterior, pero Natsu noto algo raro en su olor, algo que sabía no pertenecían a los humanos, pero al no notar algún tipo de hostilidad dejo pasar por alto eso, no quería problemas que hicieran a Zeref o a Cobra meterse en líos por él… otra vez.

Ambos continuaron sus caminos, pero la mayoría de las personas se quedaban viendo a Natsu, pues a pesar de que no usaba nada fuera de lugar a excepción de su bufanda, sus ojos rasgados, sus caninos que casi parecían colmillos y más que nada su pelo rosado con mechones negros le daba una imagen muy poderosa al Dragón Slayer, el cual obtuvo ese cabello al unir su magia con la magia de oscuridad que le enseño Zeref, ya que podía controlar la magia oscura y de paso una que otra magia que él conocía como lo era el Demon Slayer y la God Slayer, pero no fue el único, pues Cobra también aprendió la Demon Slayer y God Slayer de veneno, pero el no tuvo ningún cambio, pues él no tenía control de la magia negra, pero sí de la del sonido, por lo cual no hubo razones para que su cuerpo cambiara, por lo cual solo creció como debía.

La escuela fue aburrida, por lo cual para Natsu el que acabara era lo mejor, pues ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más en la escuela, solo quería salir de ese lugar de una maldita vez, por lo cual se quedó con Seilah en la puerta esperando a los demás, pero de la nada Natsu y Seilah sintieron como algo los vigilaba, buenos 2 personas los vigilaban, Natsu miro a la escuela y noto a la chica de la mañana, una de las 2 grandes Onee-samas de la escuela, Rias Gremory, observándolo, o puede que no a él, pero le restó importancia al no notar hostilidad, así que voltio y observo como algo a la lejanía los observaba, Natsu obtuvo una amplia vista, por lo cual pudo notar a 8 seres alados, 4 mujeres y 4 hombres, solo 1 alado no tenía hostilidad en su mirada.

Natsu-sama, creo que ya ha llegado la hora – Dijo casi en un susurro Seilah, mientras apretaba más fuerte le brazo de Natsu, con un temblor, hasta que sintió una calidez en su cabeza, que la conforto, al alzar su mirada noto como Natsu acariciaba su cabeza con su mano libre, mientras sonreía cálidamente, haciendo un sonrojo en la cara de la pobre chica que oculto su rostro en el pecho de Natsu – Aun recuerdo cómo es que me encontré con usted, de cómo me salvo a mí y a Kyouka.

Yo tampoco y jamás lo olvidare – Dijo Natsu mirando el cielo recordando el día que conoció a Seilah y a Kyouka.

 ** _(Flas Back)._**

En un día como cualquier otro, en uno de los reinos mágicos, un Natsu de 10 años paseaba con sus hermanos, pues tenían que comprar algunas cosas para la casa, por lo cual tenían que ir a un lugar donde pudieran obtener artículos mágicos, por lo cual ahora estaban en Zaltyan el reino de los magos, un lugar lleno de magia y solo para magos, por lo cual era el lugar perfecto, pero ese lugar se veía muy destrozado, lo que preocupo un poco a la familia Dragneel, preguntaron a un aldeano y este les respondió que un par de demonios magos han atormentado todo el pueblo y que por ello es que no solo han dejado de traer cosas de las afueras, sino también que hay lugares que se destruyen y no hay forma de repararlas, sobre todo los libros.

Cobra, Wendy y Zeref suspiraron con pesadez, pus no encontrarían lo que buscaban en ese pueblo, por lo cual estaban por abrir el portal, pero notaron la falta de una persona, la cual notaron ya no estaba en ese lugar, los 3 hermanos suspiraron al no ver a Natsu en donde estaba hace unos minutos y conociéndolo como lo conocen sabía que había ido a detener a esos demonios, pero de la nada una explosión se hizo presente, en un lugar cerca de donde estaban, corrieron para ver qué había pasado, pero al llegar vieron como el humo se desvanecía y quedaban unas llamas, vieron a un sujeto viendo el horizonte.

Me podría decir que es lo que paso en este lugar – Pidió Cobra, a lo cual el señor explico que los demonios habían llegado y que se retiraron pero luego llego un chico peli rosado y lo salvo de la explosión comiéndose el fuego y luego salió corriendo por los demonios – Ya veo, muchas gracias por la información.

Creen que deberían preocuparnos por Natsu-san – Pregunto Wendy un tanto preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a Natsu, solo miro como Zeref y Cobra negaban con la cabeza, pues conociendo a Natsu era muy probable que pudiera él solo – Creen que deberíamos ayudarlo.

No te preocupes por Natsu, él es fuerte, por ahora busquemos y veamos si encontramos algo de lo que vinimos a buscar – Respondió Zeref y se retiró con los 2 hermanos de Natsu y sus hermanitos, pues él tenía confianza extrema en su hermanito.

Él cual estaba en un desierto persiguiendo a los 2 ladrones, pues no le gustaba que la gente usara la magia para acciones malas, por lo cual pensaba en como mostrarles que la magia debería ser para hacer el bien, las siguió hasta un castillo, uno muy grande, cuando los 2 ladrones entraron, Natsu también lo hizo, al llegar al trono vio a las 2 personas inclinándose ante un hombre de gran musculatura, gran fuerza, pero más feo que un hijo del Hobbit, Boldemort, Némesis, Deadpool y Ganondorf, casi hace vomitar a Natsu.

Esa asquerosidad de hombre miro los libros que habían robado las 2 personas encapuchadas, miro cada uno y por cada uno que veía su expresión cambiaba a una de ira total, hasta que se paró y miro a las 2 **personas – Estos no son los libros que les pedí, ninguno de estos libros son libros Etherias, aun que mis súbditos me consiguieron 2 demonios del libro de Zeref, me dio sin duda alguna las más inútiles y patéticas de todos los Etherias, esperaba al menos conseguir a Mard Geer, pero bueno… hare que sirvan para algo y ayuda en mis experimentos –** De la nada las capuchas de ambas personas se retiraron mostrando a 2 hermosas chicas en sus 10 y 12 años, una de cabello negro y la otra verde respectivamente, mientras que sellos cubrían la blanca piel de ambas y el horrendo hombre se empezaba a desvestir.

Natsu entendía lo que significaba por las clases de Ética y Moral que Zeref le dio, lo que hizo cabrear a Natsu, mientras observaba como ambas chicas lloraban y temblaban del miedo, mientras que él espantoso hombre solo quedo en pantalones e iba acercándose más y más, hasta que estaba tan cerca como para tocarlas y cuando estaba por hacerlo Natsu no aguanto más y de una patada cubierta de fuego lo mando a volar, quedando frente a las chicas, las cuales veían impresionadas la interrupción del joven peli rosa.

 **Mocoso, sabes contra quien te estas metiendo –** Menciono muy molesto el horrendo hombre **– Yo soy Bardaro, el ser más…**

Feo en este mundo, si sete nota a lenguas jajajajajaja – Termino Natsu la oración haciendo enojar al horrendo hombre de nombre Bardaro – Pero ahora enserio, no tolero que traten de esta manera a tan hermosas flores con ellas como simples objetos, así que o las liberas o te las veras conmigo Imbécil monstruo de la creación.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Bardero el cual hizo brillar su cuerpo y se transformó en un ser tipo minotauro pero con esencia de lagarto, pastes de tigre y armadillo, pero Natsu ni se inmuto, solo cerro sus ojos y encendió sus manos, en sus puños un fuego más caliente que el magma, pero de una salía fuego dorado y del otro fuego azul, esa era la magia para cazar demonios el Demon Slayer, un poder que bien podría haber aterrado a las 2 jovencitas a su espalda, pero por alguna razón se sentían bien cercas de esas flamas azules.

El horrendo monstruo salió corriendo en dirección a Natsu, el cual solo detuvo su puño con un dedo, mientras que con su otra mano golpeo el centro del estómago, mandando a volar al horrendo ser, que sentía un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, de la nada al alzar su cabeza noto como Natsu estaba en el cielo, con sus 2 puños en fuego y con la mirada de una bestia, el ser uso su brazo para protegerse, pero al sentir como los puños de Natsu dejaron de darle bajo la mano mirando una horrenda quemadura en la piel de lagarto… bueno, en realidad ya no quedaba piel en su brazo, pues había un hueco que permitía la vista de los huesos del ser, incluso la sangre estaba seca por el calor que había en los puños de Natsu.

Bardero estaba aterrado, como un niño podía causar tanto daño, pero se dejó de estupideces, nuevamente corrió y al chocar sus puños con los de Natsu, este puso más fuerza mágica en sus puños y mando a volar a Natsu, corrió y lo tomo del cuello, apretándolo cada vez más, antes de que se quedara sin aire lo aporreo una y otra vez, lo lanzo y con magia de gravedad altero su peso e hizo que callera al suelo que con magia de tierra convirtió en inmensas estalactitas, por lo cual al llegar al suelo quedo sobre las estalactitas, causando agujeros en todo su cuerpo, el horrendo ser estaba por abandonar el cuerpo continuar con su cometido, pero de la nada salió volando y cunado aterrizo miro quien lo golpeo, solo para encontrarse con Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

 **Bien, lo admito, eres fuerte, pero ya me tienes harto mocoso, te enseñare que con los demonios no se juega** **_[Noroi: Kuroi Chi no Kusari] (Maldición: Cadenas de sangre negra)_** –de la nada varias marcas negras aparecieron por el cuerpo de Natsu, el cual sentía que su cuerpo pesada 20 veces su mismo peso, por lo cual era un infierno **– Veo que ni tu puedes resistir las cadenas negras, pero bueno, ahora te matare y después utilizare bien a esas 2 mujeres –** Bardero se acercó poco a poco a Natsu, pero de la nada una inmensa magia se sintió en el lugar.

Del cuerpo de Natsu un inmenso pilar de fuego se creó, pero no era dorado, ni azul, era del color original del fuego, pero este era 100 veces más caliente que el fuego normal, Natsu lentamente se paró, mostrando en el fuego la sombra de un imponente dragón rojo con el vientre amarillo e innumerables cicatrices, mientras que los ojos de Natsu pasaron de un color ónix a una círculo rojo, mientras que exhalaba fuego, eso espanto al ser, mientras que las 2 chicas miraban con impresión a Natsu, la maldición se volvió a activar haciendo 80 veces más peso que su poder, pero lo cual no podría moverse, pero Natsu continuo, se movía como si fuera normal, alzo la mirada y su expresión era la de un demonio en su forma más pura, concentro su fuego azul en su mano derecha, fuego dorado en la izquierda y fuego de dragón en su boca y grito lo más fuerte que pudo **_[Himitsu no Gijutsu: San Jigoku no Hono no Kawa] (Técnica Secreta: Río Infernal de 3 Llamas),_** de la nada un circulo apareció delante de Natsu, el cual solo puso sus manos delante de su cara y con un fuerte rugido las 3 flamas se combinaron y fueron directo al enemigo, que no pudo moverse del miedo y cuando reacciono ya era tarde, su cuerpo había quedado atrapado en el inmenso río de llamas.

Cuando las flamas se apagaron mostraron a un Bardero todo quemado y con un poco de conciencia, Natsu se acercó y vio a los ojos al horrendo ser, los ojos ónix de Natsu pasaron a un rojo vivo, mientras que magia negra cubría su cuerpo, de la nada todo alrededor moría y su vida se perdía, el ser conocía esa terrorífica magia, por lo cual antes de rogar piedad la magia negra lo rodeo y su vida termino en ese instante, mientras que su cuerpo se convertía en cenizas que se llevaría el viento, mientras que Natsu se calmaba miro a las 2 chicas las cuales sus marcas desaparecían, los ojos color rojo y los azul marino de las 2 chicas miraron a los inmensos ojos ónix de Natsu él cual tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ya está bien, ahora son libres y si tiene miedo, no se preocupen yo las cuidare – Dijo Natsu a las 2 hermosas chicas que se sonrojaron por las tiernas y únicas bellas palabras que habían escuchado en su vida – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y cuál es el suyo.

 **Mi nombre es Kyouka y ella es Seilah –** Presento Kyouka ante el mago que ahora mismo no mostraba la ira que tenía en la batalla, Natsu les dio la mano y pidió que lo siguieran, lo que hicieron con tal de que no se enojara, pero al rato de caminar, este pidió que contaran como es que servían a ser tan atroz **_–_ Bueno todo empezó un día muy calmado**.

 ** _(Un tipo de Flash Back dentro de un Flash Back)_**

 ** _En una hermosa mañana una voz se podía escuchar pero solo para 2 personas, aunque no eran personas, la voz decía "Vaya que es lo que mis ojos ven, libros de gran conocimiento tratados de esta forma, que bueno que aprendí la magia del arca del tiempo" de la nada una luz cubrió los 2 libros que estaban en lúgubres condiciones, devolviéndolos a su forma original, pero de la nada una luz los cubrió, mostrando a 2 niñas d años, el hombre impresionado las llevo a su hogar, ambas dormían como ángeles, cuando despertaron conocieron al hombre que las salvo, era un hombre anciano, pero ese anciano las cuido hasta que un día varios hombres entraron a la casa con intenciones de llevarse a las 2 chicas, pero el hombre las protegió, pues era un poderoso mago, pero por la cantidad de personas no pudo continuar, pues una de ellas le corto los brazos, otro las piernas, uno le partió la cabeza y el ultimo lo partió a la mitad, luego de que asesinaron a ese hombre, las niñas temblaban de miedo, pues las había atrapado, las llevaron a donde su líder, que era Bardero el cual les ordeno buscar a los Etherias como ellas y que por cada misión fracasada serian castigadas y como en cada misión fracasaban lastimándolas con sus maldiciones, con golpes, patadas, látigos, hasta que crecieron y estaba por violarlas, pero fueron salvadas por un chico peli rosa._**

 ** _(Fin Del Flash Back Dentro Del Flash Back)_**

Natsu se detuvo de la nada, las chicas miraron a Natsu y se impresionaron por la magia que desbordaba y esa mirada de enojo, pero de la nada se calmó, se acercó a Kyouka y con fuerza le quito lo que tenía de ropa, mostrando una tez clara, pero con horrendas cicatrices, Kyouka pensó que Natsu la violaría en ese momento, al ver como Natsu se quitaba su chaleco, dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso bien trabajado pero nada exagerado, de la nada en la mente de Kyouka apareció ella en los brazos de Natsu besándose con ella con una correa y prendas menores con unos cuantos niños pequeños de cabello verdes y rosados llamándolos papá y mamá, ella se sonrojo por eso, mientras sentía como algo la cubría, al salir de su imaginación noto como Natsu se disculpó con ella y le puso su chaleco, Kyouka se sonrojo por la cercanía, pues literalmente podía sentir la respiración de Natsu con la de ella, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Seilah, quien los separo y abrazo el brazo derecho de Natsu y ponía su cabeza, Natsu acaricio su cabeza mientras que los 3 continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al pueblo, donde las 2 hermosas ladronas se disculparon con todos y Natsu les conto lo que pasaba, muchos de los habitantes estaban cabreados con Bardero, por lo cual se alegraron de saber que ya no sería problema, pero aún quedaba un dilema, que pasaría con las 2 "ladronas".

Pero la respuesta fue dada en ese mismo instante, Natsu les dio su mano y les pregunto si querían ser parte de su familia, con una sonrisa en cara y con unos cálidos ojos pregunto a las 2 hermosas chicas, las cuales lloraron por la amabilidad mostrada por el joven peli rosa, ambas aceptaron, de la nada la familia entera llego Natsu les explico todo y Zeref acepto hacerlas parte de la familia Dragneel, por lo cual esas 2 hermosas chicas se salvaron y prometieron a sus adentros servir para toda la eternidad a su nuevo amo, Natsu Dragneel.

 ** _(Fin del Flash Back)._**

Tras recordar ese día, Seilah oculto su rostro en el pecho de Natsu, mientras que él la acariciaba dulcemente, hasta que vio llegar a Cobra y a sus hermanas, las cuales como ellos 2 notaron las miradas, pero por órdenes de Zeref no debían meterse con ningún bando, pues sería algo muy estúpido y peligroso, por lo cual solo se fueron pensando en que es lo que pasaría este día y los próximos.

El día paso como siempre, al llegar se recostaron en el sillón, Zeref trabajaba en su novela titulada "El rey de los dragones" que era basada en su hermanito y su Harem, el cual era muy popular, Cobra y Natsu se preparaban para entrenar, mientras que las chicas preparaban la comida y el baño, al igual que discutían por saber quién se bañaría con Natsu y quien comería con él, a lo que la ganadoras fueron Wendy que se bañaría con Natsu y Brandish con Kyouka que comerían con Natsu, dejando a Seilah y Dimaria como perdedoras.

En el sótano de la mansión Cobra y Natsu entrenaban sus magias y la unión de las mismas, como lo es la unión del sonido y la Demon Slayer, lo que era muy difícil, por lo cual solo lo repetían una y otra vez, al acabar de entrenar, los 2 hermanos subieron y comieron y como era costumbre las 2 "novias" de Natsu le daban de comer, mientras que las otras 3 se morían de los celos, al terminar Wendy y Natsu entraron al baño, pues ella había ganado la batalla de piedra papel o tijeras, por lo cual busco su ropa y las de Natsu, el cual ya estaba en el baño esperando a la llegada de algunas de las chicas.

De un momento a otro entro Wendy con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, pues en el tiempo que llevaban no había crecido mucho, era pequeña, sus pechos eran de copa B, sus caderas también eran pequeñas, su cuerpo parecía de porcelana (Es como en el canon), Wendy se quitó su toalla y dejo que cayera al piso (El baño es como el de Nisemonogatari cuando Shinobu se baña con Araragi) y Natsu se acercó, se sentó en una silla y Wendy con jabón en espuma en su pecho, se acercó y enjabono a Natsu con su pecho, desde arriba hasta abajo, en círculos en sentido del reloj y al contrario, muy sonrojada, pero muy feliz, de la nada Natsu se paró y se voltio, se sentó y estiro sus brazos, pues su espalda ya estaba muy jabonosa, ahora seguía el frente, Wendy se acercó y repitió lo de hace unos minutos pero en el pecho de Natsu, mientras este la rodeaba en un abrazo, que Wendy aceptaba mientras enjabonaba el pecho de Natsu, cuando termino se separó del abrazo y enjabono las piernas de Natsu, dejando un único lugar que no estaba con espuma y era en la hombría de Natsu, Wendy con vergüenza se acercó y con su pecho y lengua empezó a masajear la hombría de Natsu la cual ya estaba erecta, Wendy lamia desde la punta hasta la base, acariciando los testículos y sintiendo como Natsu acariciaba su espalda, de la nada dejo de lamer y se metió a la boca lo que podía de la hombría de Natsu mientras que usaba su pequeño pecho para llenar de espuma esa parte, Wendy chupaba la hombría hasta unos centímetros después de la glande, pues su boca era muy pequeña y la hombría de Natsu era muy grande, pero aumento la velocidad y de la nada sintió como su boca era llenada de cierto liquido de sabor dulce y picoso, que con gusto trago y limpio lo que quedaba, por lo cual después de eso terminaron de bañarse y salieron del baño para poder ir a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Al día siguiente todo paso con normalidad las 9 personas comiendo como siempre, alistándose, luchando por la atención de Natsu, inspirándose al ver a su hermanito (Zeref), reír entre dientes por lo que le pasa a su hermanito (Cobra y Ángel), todo era común y corriente, las mismas clases aburridas, solo un día normal, hasta que algo paso, una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, con el cuerpo bien desarrollado que vestía un uniforme escolar de una de las escuelas cercanas, esa chica se presentó como Yuuma, ella estaba muy sonrojada, jugaba con sus dedos y luego miro a Natsu y dijo.

Natsu Dragneel, si no es mucha molestia b-bueno, usted te-te-tendría una cita conmigo este sábado – Pregunto más roja que el cabello de Erza, Natsu estaba impresionado de que una chica desconocida la invitara a salir – Sé que es repentino, pero te he observado desde 2do de secundaria y pensé que podría bueno… salir conmigo – Pregunto Yuuma.

Claro no hay problema, me encantaría tener una cita contigo Yuuma, este sábado me parece bien, hasta entonces Yuuma-chan – Respondió Natsu dejando muy alegre a la joven chica de cabello negro, que rápidamente salió corriendo con un gran sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa, de la nada los hermanos de Natsu aparecieron por la espalda de este – parece que obtendré información de las personas que nos andan vigilando,

Solo espero que nada malo pase – Dijo Cobra.

Nada malo pasara, no había maldad en sus ojos y si te soy sincero, la verdad era muy linda – Respondió Natsu.

El día de la cita llego, Natsu se puso una camisa negra con la imagen de 2 dragones, uno verde y el otro negro, ambos mirando diferentes lados, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una chamarra azul oscuro y su bufanda de siempre, Wendy y las demás estaban sonrojadas por la apariencia de Natsu, el cual se despidió de sus "hermanas" con un beso en los labios, mientras que se retiraba a su cita con esa tal Yuuma, cosa dejaba molestas a todas las chicas.

No entiendo cómo es que Natsu pueda aceptar ir a una cita cuando ya nos tiene a nosotras 5 – Dijo muy exaltada Dimaria señalando a Brandish µ, Kyouka, Wendy, Seilah y a ella misma – No debería bastarse con eso.

No exactamente – Respondió Cobra, llamando la atención de todas y de Ángel – Pues los dragones son Polígamos y nosotros somos dragones, por eso es que no es raro desee tener más hembras en su vida.

Pero no se supone que los Dragón Slayer son Monógamos – Respondió Wendy.

Sí, pero nuestro padre nos enseñó todo acerca de las relaciones de los dragones, por lo tanto, tanto yo como Natsu somos Polígamos pero con partes de Monógamos, como lo es ser fieles a todas nuestras parejas y el ser muy celosos – Defendió y aclaró Cobra la situación de su hermanito.

Sí, eso es totalmente cierto, sino porque creen que mande a construir una mansión de 28 pisos con 14 habitaciones cada piso y 7 baños – Dijo Zeref apareciendo y mostrando su novela para que leyeran sus "hermanitos".

Con Natsu, el caminaba rumbo a su cita, pero de la nada una mujer con traje de Maid le entrego un folleto diminuto que decía **_"Te concederemos tu deseo"_** y tenía un circulo demoniaco, Natsu lo guardo en su bolsillo y se retiró del lugar, pues sabía que esa mujer no era humana, pero al no sentir hostilidad por parte de ella, decidió ignorarlo, continuo hasta llegar a una fuente, donde estaba una hermosa Yuuma con un vestido blanco con detalles rosados, unas sandalias y con un pasa pelo en forma de corazón, ella miraba a todas partes muy nerviosa, lo que a los ojos de Natsu era adorable, por lo cual espero y cuando se dio vuelta, raídamente la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro.

Perdón por la demora, es que una hermosa dama hizo no pudiera continuar y me dieron ganas de atraparla entre mis brazos – Con esa suave voz en los oídos de Yuuma hizo que se estremeciera, mientras que rápidamente se separó y le dio su mano – Bien qué tal si empezamos la cita.

Yuuma tomo la mano de Natsu y ambos caminaron hasta llegar al cine, donde vieron una película animada por petición de Yuuma, luego a un árcade donde jugaron un rato, Natsu le consiguió un conejo de peluche de color negro, luego fueron a comer algo, al terminar compraron un helado, pero Natsu le puso un poco en la nariz de Yuuma y se lo quito con una lamida, lo que hizo sonrojarse de manera que pareciera más brillante que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno, al terminar la cita volvieron al parque donde Yuuma le quería pedir un favor a Natsu, la cual pidió si podía morir en este lugar y ahora.

Aunque lo intentes es inútil, no lograras matarme, además sé que no quieres matarme, no sé porque me espían a mi o a mi familia, no sé porque te mandaron a ti a matarme, pero te lo diré de una vez, no dejare que me mates, no habrá forma de que tus amigos me maten y de último, aun si me matas volveré por ti y are hasta lo imposible para que te vuelvas mía y de esa manera sonrías como lo has hecho hasta ahora Yuuma – Dijo Natsu a la pobre chica, la cual lloraba.

 **Lo siento pero no es una opción, debes olvidar todo, no quiero hacerlo, me divertí tanto, desde la secundaria que fue cuando te conocía te investigue, te seguí y me enamore, pero por culpa del dios bíblico no es posible, por darte esa maldita Secred Gear que es un problema para Gato y Zato (Si los gemelos que se jodieron Natsu y Grey en la saga de oración seis) por eso mismo debo hacerlo Natsu, pero al menos te daré mi verdadero nombre y es Raynare –** Natsu trato de convencerla, pero era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo fue atravesado por una lanza de luz **– Lo siento Natsu, ojala y seas un ángel y puedas vivir en paz en el cielo.**

Yuuma se marchó y dejo a Natsu muy mal herido, su cuerpo se sentía muy débil, era claro que esa lanza de luz no era normal, pero cayó de espaldas, mirando el cielo, pensando en cómo fue que Yuuma lo mato solo pensó "Es así como moriré, por una chica que no deseaba, no me jodan, no puedo morir sin antes matar a los bastardos que se atrevieron a hacer llorar a Yuuma, no puedo morir, no puedo morir, no puedo morir… AL CARAJO NO MORIRE EN ESTE LUGAR" pensó el Dragón Slayer, pero su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, pero de la nada una luz rojiza se hizo presente, los ojos borrosos de Natsu pudieron notar algo rojo que lo rodeaba, junto con una voz.

 ** _Vaya así que has sido tu quien me ha invocado, pero estas al borde de la muerte, solo te salvaría si te unieras a mí –_** Dijo una voz suave y femenina.

Quien… eres… tu – Al terminar de decir eso Natsu había acabado inconsciente, pero había captado el olor de esa persona.

 ** _Increíble, aun con esa herida y la gran cantidad de sangre puedes estar consiente, eres increíble sin duda alguna, parece ser que no me equivoque contigo –_** Respondió la voz para luego proceder a salvar a Natsu.

Ya de día Natsu había despertado en su cama y desnudo, al principio pensó que si había sido un sueño, pero negó rápidamente, pues recordaba el olor de Raynare, luego recordó que ella había atravesado su cuerpo con una lanza de luz, pero no había marca y no olía a la magia del cielo de Wendy, pero un olor que venía de él, llamo su atención, pues tenía un olor diferente en su cuerpo, no era su sudor, tampoco era algo que hubiera salido de su cuerpo antes, era como si su cuerpo hubiera cambiado, se paró y noto que ya era tarde, se había quedado dormido, se levantó y noto que su cuerpo desprendía un olor que recordó como el de ayer, de la persona que lo salvo, el olor de alguien que ya había conocido pero con la que nunca tuvo porque socializar.

Cuando bajo noto las miradas de sus hermanos, este les conto del posible sueño que tuvo y lo cabreado que estaba con Sato y Gato, pero como no sabía cómo actuar ante esto se quedaría quieto, pero si algo aparecía en este lugar por el nombre de esos malditos el mismo los mandaría al infierno de la forma más cruel existente y por existir, pero lo único que no sabía cómo responder era su nuevo olor, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo es que lo obtuvo, pero se le hacía conocido, por lo cual lo investigaría por su parte, sus hermanas trataron de hacer razonar a Natsu y dejarlas ayudarlo, pero este se negó, con la única idea de que era un problema de un dragón.

En la escuela el día paso como todos, pero Natsu pronto siguió con su nariz el olor de la persona que lo salvo, por lo cual llego a donde Rias y Akeno, este pregunto sobre lo que había pasado en el parque y como estaba vivo, Rias estaba impresionada de que Natsu supera lo que paso ese día, por eso le daría tiempo antes de contárselo, pero solo dijo que mañana le explicaría todo pues hoy estaba ocupada con algo, por lo cual solo se retiró junto con Akeno, Natsu también se fue, ya era tarde y quería pasear un rato.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su vista había mejorado, a pesar de ser de noche podía ver como si fuera de día, se sentía más fuerte, eso le impresiono, pues no tenía lógica alguna, pero de la anda sintió como alguien lo seguía y por el olor era claro que se trataba del mismo tipo de cosa que fuera Raynare, pero a comparación de Raynare que tenía un hermoso olor, este apestaba, por lo cual camino hasta llegar a donde pudieran pelear abiertamente.

Natsu noto que había llegado a donde Raynare había asesinado anteriormente, con una sonrisa en cara Natsu pensó "Quien diría que mi revancha seria en el mismo lugar donde me derrotaron por 1ra y última vez" Natsu se giró y vio a un hombre de musculatura grande con ojos color verde tez morena y cabello morado junto con un abrigo de piel de alce, unos pantalones azules y sin camisa, mientras usaba un collar con la imagen de un león.

 **Que digno de la naturaleza llevar a la presa al lugar donde su amada trato de matarlo y fracaso, una dignidad llevada a la desesperación, que lúgubre destino… Raynare no completo su misión ya que sigues vivo, pero me asegurare que eso no se repita y salgas muerto –** Con eso dicho el hombre convoco un centenar de lanzas de luz **– Siente honrado de morir en manos de Guillermo Amarros.**

Las lanzas fueron enviadas a Natsu el cual ni se inmuto en lo más mínimo, cuando las lanzas estaban por tocar su cuerpo, todas se destruyeron al instante, lo que dejo sorprendido al caído, más al ver como de las manos desnudas del joven salía residuo de una misteriosa magia, la cual tenía un aura salvaje, como la de un animal, el caído se preparó para su siguiente ataque, el cual fueron más lanzas pero con algunas jabalinas, más rápidas que las lanzas, pero Natsu prendió su mano en fuego dorado y golpeo cada Jabalina quemándola hasta los inicios, con su mano derecha impulso e fuego de un dragón y golpeo las lanzas, el caído no creía lo que veía, mientras que Natsu se movió unos pasos con la intención de acabar rápidamente, por lo cual se impulsó con fuego y llego a donde estaba el caído el cual se protegió de un poderoso puño que se dirigía a su cara, pero su brazo se estaba quemando, por las intensas flamas de Natsu, el cual no se movía, cuando toco el suelo se separó y quedo a una distancia del caído, el cual miro con asombro el poder demostrado de Natsu, pero muy lejos de lo que él esperaba de un Novato, ya que con ese poder era difícil de creer que Raynare lo matara fácilmente.

Raynare me gano porque no pude notar la maldad en sus ojos, no sentía hostilidad, solo tristeza y una gran desesperación… ella era mi amiga y por órdenes de los malditos de Zato y Gato tuvo que manchar sus manos con la sangre de su 1er amigo, por eso es que los mandare al infierno, a ti y a tus jefes – Natsu dijo con un sus pupilas dilatadas y con una vena en su frente – Por lo que si tú eres más fuerte que Raynare, muéstrame la diferencia entre esos 2 bastardos caídos y un dragón.

Guillermo se confundió al escuchar al animal legendario que lograría pelear con los líderes de las 3 fricciones a la vez sin ponerse serio, pero Guillermo decidió ignorar eso, por lo que creo una lanza en su mano y voló a donde se encontraba Natsu, pero de la nada algo golpeo su espalda y lo empujo al suelo, cuando alzo la mirada noto un tipo de balón azul girando y que se detenía poco a poco, mostrando a un gato azulado con alas de ángel y grandes ojos, el gato saludo a Natsu el cual solo asintió y le dio los 5, después el gato se pudo a una distancia segura y Natsu se puso en modo de pelea, mientras que el caído se paraba y se ponía en una pose de batalla con una lanza de luz en mano.

Guillermo corrió hacia donde estaba Natsu el cual igual corrió a donde es5taba Guillermo con la intención de acabar con los malditos que hicieron llorar a su amiga, ambos llegaron Guillermo con la lanza golpeaba a Natsu el cual sentía dolor, pero su enojo era mayor, por lo cual lo ignoraba y con su fuego golpeaba partes del cuerpo del caído, de modo que el recibiera más daño del que él recibía de su lanza, por lo que con más poder golpeaba el pecho del caído y el con su mano izquierda detenía cuando podía la lanza y evitaba tocara lugares que podrían ser mortales, por lo cual el que tenía la ventaja era Natsu pues Guillermo se separó con una gran dolor en el pecho, pues le ardía pero que cuando se llegaba a quemar con el sol, Natsu se acercó con fuego dorado y normal y preparado para golpear hasta desfallecer a Guillermo, pero una lanza los separo, dando a entender que alguien más entraría a la pelea y que no estaba de lado de Natsu.

En el cielo estaba un hombre con una gabardina marrón cubriendo su cuerpo junto con un sombrero del mismo color, en su espalda 1 par de alas de color negro, lo que indicaba era un Caído, pero se notaba por su energía que era más fuerte que Guillermo, lo que daba a entender la mala situación en la que Natsu se encontraba era muy desfavorable, pero no dejaría escapar a ninguno de los 2, después de todo, aun si fueran un millar de ellos, Natsu los haría cenizas al instante o eso era lo que pensaba Happy, pero no estaba lejos de lo que pensaba Natsu y la realidad, pues su entrenamiento con Shadow y Nathuria eran para combatir contra al meno ejércitos de miles de soldados de los caídos.

 **Veo que Guillermo tiene problemas para acabar contigo, pero antes que nada, quien es tu amo –** Pregunto el nuevo caído, confundiendo a Natsu por la palabra amo, pues la había usado la palabra amo y no Maestro, lo que indicaba que la idea de que pensaran que era un mago y querían vengarse del maestro del gremio, el caído al notar la confusión en el rostro de Natsu dijo **– No me digas que eres un exiliado, si es así no importara que te matemos, así que prepárate Guillermo, lo asesinaremos por el nombre de Zato y Gato –** Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el balde, de la nada al 2do caído saco un frasco y lo abrió llenando el lugar de un extraño olor, haciendo que Natsu se sintiera extraño.

Que mierda es eso – Pregunto Natsu al oler esa cosa y sentir sus fuerzas disminuir.

 **Esto es una poción que atrasa los sentidos de las personas, ya que con esto fue que Raynare te venció, con esto, tus sentidos se volvieron más lento y puedo matarte sin que pudieras notar la lanza que hizo y lanzo, pero para tu vista afectada, solo pudiste ver un tipo de alucinación de ella parada hablando y no viste cuando lanzo la lanza, gracias a este líquido llamado "Lagrimas de Mandrágora" que daño tus 5 sentidos –** Explico el hombre a Natsu, el cual entendía porque Raynare logro crear esa lanza y lanzarla sin que él se diera cuenta **– Bien Guillermo y yo Dohnaseek seremos tus oponentes.**

Ambos Caídos hicieron aun lluvia de lanzas y Jabalinas directos asía Natsu el cual como la 1ra vez con su fuego los quemaba, pero la cantidad aumentaba, deñando un poco su cuerpo, por lo cual no le quedaba más opción que utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas **_[Kairyu no Hoko]_** y con un potente rugido calcino todas las lanzas, pero de la nada el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a salir un tipo de humo negro, el cual era el poder del dragón de las sombras, de la nada Natsu desapareció de la vista de los 2 caídos, pero Guillermo sintió como si alguien hubiera golpeado su estómago, de la anda salió volando por un puño que salió de las sombras, el cual pertenecía a Natsu, cuando salió con fuego impulso su cuerpo y con magia roja con negra golpeo a Dohnaseek y lo estrello contra Guillermo, mientras en el cielo reunía energía negra y grito **_[Eiryu no Hoko]_** disparando el potente rugido de sombras, después en el suelo grito **_[Dokuryu no Tsubasa]_** y de las manos de Natsu salía energía roja y negra que salió disparada golpeando el lugar donde estaban los 2 caídos, después en su boca concentro magia y grito **_[Enjin no Dogo] (Alarido del dios del fuego)_** y de la boca de Natsu fuego negro salió y nuevamente golpeo el lugar donde estaban los caídos y se alejó.

De donde estaba el humo salieron los 2 caídos, los 2 muy malheridos, pero Guillermo tenía que sujetarse de Dohnaseek, el cual tenía sangre saliendo de sus labios y de muchas partes de su cuerpo como algunas quemaduras de muy alto riesgo, pero Natsu aun tenia energías, pero el líquido empezaba a tomar efecto en Natsu, por lo cual ambos caído unieron sus fuerzas y trataron de hacer una muy potente lanza, la cual había sido destruida por un círculo mágico rojo y de la nada una voz.

Ya deténganse, no dejare que lastimen a mi siervo – Dijo una voz que Natsu reconoció al instante, pues cuando se voltio miro a Rias.

 **Por ese cabello rojizo, que me recuerda a Sirzechs debes pertenecer a la casa Gremory y si él es tu siervo me disculpo, no quería tener problemas con una de las casas más problemáticas, así que nos retiramos –** Respondió Dohnaseek retirándose volando como podía y cargando a Guillermo.

Esperen malditos, esto aún no termina – Grito Natsu a los 2 caídos.

Déjalos, es mejor de esa manera, así que ahora descansa – Comento Rias poniendo un dedo en la frente de Natsu y este cayendo inconsciente, cayendo a sus pechos como una almohada y con un portal desaparece del parque, el cual fue muy dañado.

Al día siguiente Natsu despertó en su cama, en su cuarto y una vez más desnudo, realmente no entendía cómo es que terminaba desnudo, pero le dolía un poco la cabeza, bajo su mano y sintió algo suave y cálida, esa sensación en la mano de Natsu, era algo que creía había tocado con anterioridad, pero no en su cama, recordaba que había tocado algo igual de suave antes, de la nada oprimió más fuerte, ganándose un gemido del objeto que había apretado, Natsu se quedó quieto, con una mirada un tanto impresionado y preocupado. Volvió a apretar recibiendo un gemido una vez más, Natsu estaba sudando cubos de hielos, si ahora mismo lo que pensaba que tenía en manos se levantaba y revelaba lo que él estaba apretando y luego entrara alguien de su familia podría ser un problema, por lo cual Natsu quito su mano de ese lugar y vio como un bulto se empezaba a mover y se paró, lo que dejo tanto como impresionado, como preocupado, como nervioso y más que nada un tanto aterrado a Natsu.

Cuando las sabanas tocaron el suelo, una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo y ojos esmeraldas, con una tez blanca como la nieve y desnuda, demostrando sus pechos copa DD, junto con una cintura delgada y una gran caderas, nada exagerado pero si de gran tamaño, Natsu agradecía su libido sano, ya que si su libido fuera como el de cualquier dragón, ya se abría abalanzado sobre Rias, por lo cual solo esperaba que la puerta no se abriese y como si por obra de un demonio (o por deseos del escritor que controla todo el fic) la puerta se abrió con Ángel abriendo la puerta y observando a su "hermanito" con Rias en la cama desnudos y un poco juntos, Ángel sonrojada y mirando a otra dirección solo dijo.

El desayuno está listo, vístanse, prepárense, vístanse y hagan un rapidito si se requiere, pero dense prisa, la comida esta por servirse y debemos ir a la escuela – Tras decir eso cerró la puerta y se escuchó como le gritaba a Cobra que había una emergencia.

Natsu estaba muy nervioso, pues si sus hermanitas/novias, se enteraban, esto se convertiría en una pesadilla, pero solo pudo suspirar, de la nada Rias salió de la cama, mostrando desde su espalda hasta su trasero, cosa que dejo sonrojado a Natsu, si bien ya tenía experiencia en mujeres, pues con Ayame, Kyouka, Brandish µ, Seilah, Dimaria y Wendy, estaba 1005 acostumbrado, pero la verdad era que el Natsu nunca había estado en una situación como esta, él sabía muy bien que no habían tenido sexo, pues no olía a sangre y por experiencia que Shadow le brindo sabía que Rias aún era Virgen, pues se movía como si aún tuviera su himen, cosa sabia por su padre y su madre, de la nada la voz de Rias sonó en el cuarto.

No te preocupes, aun somos vírgenes, no tienes que preocuparte, nada paso – Rias había contestado lo que creía que Natsu estaba pensando.

Lo sé, lo que me preguntaba es que es lo porque estoy desnudo en mi cama con usted Rias-sempai – Respondió Natsu a Rias, la cual sonrió y se voltio dejando ver sus pechos.

Te gusta lo que vez – Pregunto Rias, viendo como Natsu un poco sonrojado asintió, pues él era muy abierto y solo decía y hacía lo que su cerebro decía – Eso te lo explicare en la escuela, pues es un tema un tanto complicado y largo, por eso deseo que sea después de la escuela, para que de esa manera podamos hablar de manera más tranquila, por eso es que te dejare con las ganas Natsu-kun – Respondió con un tono juguetón de una niña pequeña Rias, mientras se terminaba de vestir con el uniforme femenino de la academia Kouh.

Natsu al ver cómo es que Rias salía del cuarto y sentir 5 instintos asesinos, suspiro con pesadez, por lo cual se paró y procedió a vestirse y prepararse para sentir la furia de sus "hermanas", así que cuando termino de vestirse se fue a la sala, donde estaban Cobra y Ángel comiendo como la pareja de hermanos/novios que son, como Zeref sonreía con la típica cara de "Ya tengo material para el nuevo capítulo" y como sus hermanas/novias estaban matándolo con la vista, el suspiro y se sentó en su lugar, donde Dimaria estaba a su izquierda y Rias a su derecha, causando un ambiente un tanto pesado, hasta que Zeref decidió romperlo.

Bien Rias-san, quisiera saber el motivo por el cual estabas en el cuarto de mi hermanito desnuda – Pregunto Zeref a la joven Rias la cual solo respondió.

Es que como Natsu estaba teniendo pesadillas decidí dormir con él y de esa manera evita que continuaran – Esa respuesta fue tomada de manera de broma por todo el mundo, pero decidieron dejar eso fuera por ahora, pues Zeref volvió a hablar.

Bien, pero no creo hayas entendido la pregunta Rias-san, la pregunta era, como es que entraste en la casa y que relación tienes con Natsu – Volvió a preguntar Zeref a la joven peli roja.

Ayer su hermanito me invito a casa para que le ayudara con algo y como se hizo tarde me quede y nuestra relación no es más que Kouhei y Sempai – Respondió Rias, pero ninguno de los presentes se lo creyó, Rias al notarlo, supo que tendría que hipnotizarlos a todos, pero una voz la detuvo impresionándola por sus palabras.

No lo hagas niña, la magia hipnótica no funciona en ninguno de nosotros y si lo lograras, Zeref es el último en quien funcionaria – Rias estaba sorprendida al ver cómo es que Cobra había descubierto su plan y como es que sabía que podía usar magia – No sé nada de lo que piensas simplemente… Kikoeteiru (Lo escuche).

Rias no entendía nada, Rias trato de preguntarle algo a Natsu, pero este dijo que se lo explicaría todo después de clase cuando ella le revelara todo y que también llevaría a Cobra, Ángel, Wendy, Dimaria, Kyouka, Seilah y a Brandish µ, pues ellos tenían muchas sorpresas que podrían ser muy útiles, por lo cual Rias acepto, pero inconforme, pero muy enojada cada que Cobra decía lo que pensaba y la molestaba, mientras que Zeref le pedía que la siguiera molestando para tener o un nuevo capítulo de la novela o un nuevo proyecto, todo dependía de lo que pasara.

Las 10 personas se retiraron de la casa/mansión de la familia Dragneel a la escuela, pero en el camino era la misma rutina, Ángel abrasaba el brazo de su hermano/novio Cobra, mientras que Wndy, Kyouka, Seilah luchaban por el hombro derecho de Natsu, Dimaria y Brandish µ peleaban por el izquierdo, quedando con la típica pelea por la atención de Natsu, pero ya cerca de la escuela muchas personas estaban impresionados por la llegada de Rias con la familia Dragneel, la cual tenía fama de delincuente, por acciones pasadas de Cobra en la escuela y por rumores verdaderos de Natsu en su escuela anterior.

El día fue relativamente normal, nada había cambiado, solo las mismas clases aburridas y que provocaban sueño en ambos hermanos Dragneel, por lo cual cuando termino se alegraron, Cobra junto con Ángel y Kyouka que venían de los salones de mayor grado y las demás chicas de mismos grados pero de diferentes clases estaban en el salón de Natsu, mientras esperaban a la persona que Rias-sempai dijo mandaría a buscarlos, de la nada un montón de gritos de fan girl´s se pudo escuchar, lo que era molesto para Cobra, de la nada entro un chico de la misma clase que Wendy, el famoso Bishounen Kiba Yuuto, el chico que se ganó en tiempo record el corazón de las chicas por su conducta y su apariencia, pero el solo se acercó y pregunto.

Ustedes son la familia Dragneel ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Yuuto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos – Rias-Bucho me mando a buscarlos – Con esas palabras todos entendieron que hacía en ese lugar Yuuto el cual los guio.

Caminaron y llegaron al viejo edificio de la escuela, un tanto terrorífico para muchas personas, pero para los presentes en ese lugar a excepción de Wendy, no era nada, pues con el entrenamiento de sus padre (Natsu y Cobra) y otros por lo que vivieron (Dimaria, Kyouka, Seilah y Brandish µ) que no le temían, por lo cual llegaron hasta una puerta, una puerta bien mantenido de roble y que tenía un estilo un tanto lujoso para un edificio tan viejo como este, lo que indicaba que aún era usado, las 10 personas entraron, dentro se podía ver un cuarto limpio con muchos cuadros y unos lugares con ciertas marcas y palabras, en uno de los sillones sentado una chica de la misma edad de Wendy y casi el mismo tamaño de cabello plateado y ojos color miel que comía un dulce en esos momentos.

Ella es Toujo Koneko, es de 1er años como la mayoría de nosotros, ya que logro saltarse un año – Presento Kiba a Koneko – Y como me imagino ya sabrán mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba.

Hola – Saludo con simpleza Koneko.

Hola mi nombre es Wendy Marvell Dragneel, soy de 1ro y compañera de clases de Kiba-sempai – Se presentó cortésmente Wendy.

Mi nombre es Solano "Ángel" Agria Dragneel, de 2do año es un gusto conocerlos – Se presentó cortésmente Ángel.

Mi nombre es Etherias Kyouka Dragneel y ella mi hermanita Etherias Seilah Dragneel – Se presentó Kyouka y a su hermanita la cual solo bajo la cabeza.

Mi nombre es Dimaria Dragneel y ella mi hermanita Brandish µ y somos compañeras de Toujo-san – Presentó Dimaria a ella misma y a su hermanita, dejando solo a los últimos hombres en presentarse.

Mi nombre es Erik "Cobra" Dragneel, estoy en 2do año – Respondió Cobra con un tono aburrido.

Mi nombre es Etherias Natsu Dragneel y es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo Natsu antes de sacar algo de su mochila – Y este es mi gato Happy.

Yuuto y Koneko vieron al gato azul que dormía tranquilamente, pero ya que era una mascota que siguió a su dueño no tenían un solo problema con eso, sino fuera porque ese gato tenia consigo un poder que no se imaginarían, de la nada se hizo presente el sonido de la ducha, aunque Cobra ya lo había escuchado y más aún, ya sabía quién estaba en el interior, por lo cual se pudo escuchar la voz de la persona por la cual estaban en ese lugar, la voz de Rias Gremory, la cual platicaba con alguien, de la nada salió una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, esa joven era Akeno, la 2da Onee-sama de la escuela.

Bienvenidos, pasen y siéntanse cómodos, los estábamos esperando, mi nombre como me imagino ya sabrán es Akeno Himejima, es un placer conocerlos ufufufu – Se presentó con mucha elegancia Akeno.

La familia Dragneel se sentó donde pudo, Wendy, Kyouka y Seilah con Koneko, Brandish µ, Dimaria y Ángel en el otro sillón, mientras que Natsu, Cobra, Kiba y Akeno estaban de pie, de la nada salió la mujer que los trajo a este lugar, la persona que explicaría todo los acontecimientos ocurridos en estos últimos días, Rias Gremory, secando ese lacio cabello escarlata, cosa Natsu miraba con mucho cuidado, admirando lo hermoso del color, pero para eso no estaba en ese lugar.

Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, espero una buena explicación Rias-sempai – Dijo Natsu un tanto curioso sobre todo, pero con una sonrisa infantil típica de él.

Ok, para empezar, las personas que te atacaron antes eran Ángeles Caídos, seres que una vez pelearon por dios, pero por un deseo codicioso cayeron del cielo, ellos tiene una sola misión y es la de eliminar a los demonios, claro que también son enemigos directos de los Ángeles de dios, pero la verdad es que los demonios son los más atacados, por eso es que los demonios para recuperar fuerzas usan a los humanos para incrementar su fuerza, como lo hizo contigo cuando fuiste asesinado por Amano Yuuma, esto fue lo que me invoco – De un bolsillo salió un panfleto que reconoció, pues una mujer se lo había entregado el día de su cita – La persona que te dio este folleto fue mi familiar, con esto es que me invocaste tras morir a manso de esa ángel caída, por lo cual tras verte te reviví como un demonio… como mi siervo Natsu-kun.

De la espalda de Natsu unas alas nacieron, como a los demás miembros del club, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso Cobra que ya sabía todo eso todo eso y más, pero eso no le quitaba impresión a lo que pasaba, Rias continuo hablando.

Los caídos, temían de un poder que hay dentro de ti, por eso es que sus jefes querían que murieras, para que no fueras un problema para ellos, ese poder era la Secred Gear – De la nada Natsu recordó lo que dijo Yuuma… no Raynare el día de su muerte – La Secred Gear es un tipo de artefacto divino que puede producir milagros, algunos son muy prácticos para el día a día, pero otros son un problema para Demonios, Ángeles y Caídos, por eso es que te mataron y yo te reviví, siendo mi siervo de la familia Gremory.

Como es que funcionan las Secred Gear – Pregunto Cobra, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, gracias a que escucho los pensamientos de todos.

Las Secred Gear tienen variadas formas de actuar, al igual que diferentes poderes, se dice que todas las personas que dejaron huella en la historia ha sido portador de un Secred Gear – Respondió Akeno a la pregunta hecha por Cobra.

Ahora Natsu alza tu brazo – Continúo Rias, mientras que Natsu hacía lo que decía – Ahora cierra los ojos e imagina lo más fuerte que conozcas y has la posa como lo haría esa persona – Natsu cerro los ojos como Rias le pidió y pensó en quien podía ser esa persona, su mente paso al imagen e Zeref, Cobra, Laxus, Nathuria, Eiga, Ayame, Shadow, pero ninguna estaba en un 100 x 100, hasta que llego a 2 imágenes, 1 de Shadow y otra de Igneel, ambas en la misma forma.

Natsu estiro sus piernas un poco, una delante de la otra, agacho su espalda, mientras se inclinaba, subió su cabeza, mientras usaba sus brazos en el aire, de la nada un tipo de ruido se podía escuchar, Cobra tapo sus oídos muy fuertemente, Natsu abrió un poco mostrando unos canino que parecían Colmillos, sus uñas garras, abrió los ojos y tenía los ojos rasgados y una fiera mirada, una mirada de un depredador contra su presa, abrió su boca y con todo su aliento rugió, pero no como un humano, sino como un dragón, de su boca salía fuego negro, de sus manso desprendía un color negro con gris, si no fuera por un hechizo rápido de Ángel para evitar el sonido sonara fuera del edificio, el rugido se hubiera escuchado en todo Japón, pero de la nada el rugido se hizo más fuerte y en la espalda de Natsu se mostraban 2 dragones, uno rojo con el vientre dorado con múltiples cicatrices y con ojos negros y alrededor dorado y el otro un inmenso dragón de color negro con el vientre gris, ojos color rojos y alrededor de un color azul, con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y una x en el centro del pecho, ambos muy intimidantes, todos los miembros y la familia Igneel a excepción de Cobra estaban intimidados por esas figuras astrales, hasta que el brazo derecho de Natsu empezó a brillar.

Natsu se detuvo de la nada y miro su brazo, el cual ahora tenía un guantelete rojo con una gema verdosa en el centro y par de cuchillas en los lados, Rias le explico que ese era su Secred Gear y que podría utilizarlo libremente, una vez despierto, por lo cual era el turno de los magos de revelar su identidad ante los demonios de la familia Gremory.

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el cap., por lo cual espero que les haya gustado, como vieron Natsu ya es un demonio, y en el sig será la presentación de los magos con los demonios y empezando los trabajos de Natsu, ahora aclarare algo, la razón de que usara a Gato y Zato para esto, es que son los únicos que me vinieron a la mente, ya que otros que se vieron al inicio ya tengo planes, la historia de Brandish µ y Dimaria la contare en otro cap, por ahora solo dejare que las cosas vayan a su paso, una advertencia, moveré un poco las sagas, pues puede que haga más tardado la batalla contra Phenex, porque, es simple, de esa manera mostrare algunos secretos de los personajes y también para hacer más interesante el fic, espero hayan gozado el capítulo y hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Ahora les dijo el nombre de las mujeres que entraran en el Harem por ahora.**_

 ** _Erza, Mira, Rias, Akeno, Lucy, Asia, Grayfia, Wendy, Kana, Raynare, Kyoka, Seilah, Dimaria y Brandish_** _ **µ**_ ** _._**


	4. El Trabajo, La Saserdotisa y el Exiliado

**_Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 4 de este Fic, espero les agrade, ademas responderé las preguntas de los Reviews._**

 ** _Veizer.- Eso se dice en este capitulo._**

 ** _99.- Depende de lo que vea, si veo el anime, el anime, si es por novela, novela y si es por manga, es por manga._**

 ** _El Trabajo, La Sacerdotisa y Los Exiliados._**

 ** _Ahora si, que disfruten del fic._**

Era de madrugadas, faltaban casi 3 horas para que la escuela empezara, pero en la calle Natsu miraba las estrellas un rato o las que quedaban, ya que empezó su trabajo como demonio de esa manera, con una máquina que Rias le dio buscaría a personas con deseos codiciosos para poner en sus buzones los folletos, si se preguntan cómo es que los encontraba es por la máquina que indicaba con luces rojas, las persona que tuvieran sueños egoístas y de esa forma entregar los folletos, pero Natsu tenía una sonrisa al recordar lo de ayer, cuando Rias se enteró de su familia.

* * *

 ** _(FLAS BACK)_**

En el Club de Ocultismo, Rias y los demás estaban impresionados por la liberación de energía de Natsu, pues no solo había liberado a su Sacred Gear sino que de paso con su fuego quemo unas cosas, además de que salían rastro de fuego negro con bordes azules y un potente calor, pues eso era lo que fue alcanzado por su fuego, pero la cara de los del club de ocultismo era de sorpresa y un poco de miedo por los 2 peligrosos dragones que se vieron en la espalda de Natsu.

Natsu miraba su mano, donde se encontraba el Guantelete rojo, no sabía cómo actuar, pero para la mente de Natsu que era muy infantil fue mirar a todos lados y hacer poses de súper héroes, lo que le parecía curioso a los presente, quitándoles el "miedo" de lo sucedido, de la nada Natsu noto todo el lugar y dijo.

Lo siento, no esperaba quemar nada, creo que me deje llevar, lo siento – Se disculpó con una mano detrás de su cabeza al ver todo el desastre que causo.

No te preocupes, no es nada que no podamos arreglar con mucho esfuerzo, pero ahora eso es tu Sacred Gear, una vez que lo actives, podrás activarlo a voluntad, ahora te explicare algo más – Dijo Rias a su nuevo siervo.

Que ahora perteneces a la familia Gremory, pues cuando un Demonio reencarna a un humano, este se convierte en parte de su "familia" como un sirviente, por lo cual al revivir te, pasaste a ser un siervo de Rias, convirtiéndola en tu ama, a la cual debes respetar como jurar lealtad, como también te explicara de los rangos de los demonios, llamados noblezas, como el de ella, que es algo que la familia y origen es importante, como que hay demonios que han llegado a tenerlos con esfuerzo duro – Comento Cobra con un tono un tanto burlón, ante la mirada incrédula de Rias y los demás – No se sorprendan Kikoeteiru (Lo escuche).

Eso es lo mismo que paso en su casa, acaso es que tu hermano puede leer la mente, Natsu – Pregunto molesta Rias por el comportamiento de Cobra.

Nada de eso Gremory-san, yo no leo la mente, como ya dije Kikoeteiru – Respondió Cobra.

Aún no han terminado de explicar la situación, así que hasta que no se termine, no revelaremos nada – Dijo Seilah a Rias, la cual un poco molesta acepto, pero la verdad era que le molestaba como es que Cobra se burlara de ella y que las otras personas no la tomaran enserio o con respeto.

Bueno, como ya dije o mejor dicho dijo Cobra, los demonios pueden conseguir su propia nobleza con esfuerzo, por lo cual es mejor notar la fuerza que tienes – Dijo Rias, pero a Natsu no le importaba mucho eso, pero antes que nada, algo le llamo la atención.

Porque los demonios reencarnan humanos como demonios – Pregunto Natsu al repasar el discurso de Rias.

Veras, la mayoría de los demonios de sangre pura, fueron asesinados en la antigua guerra, debido a eso es que los demonios desesperada mente buscaban y reunían sirvientes – Procedió a explicar Rias a Natsu y a los demás, pero como siempre Cobra ya lo sabía – Aunque, bueno, los demonios no tenían el poder o la influencia que originalmente tenían al dirigir su ejército, aun así, necesitábamos seguir aumentando el número de demonios, justo como los humanos, los demonios se dividen en diferentes géneros, Masculino y Femenino, y son capaces de dar a luz, pero incluso con nacimientos normales, toma un gran tiempo el regresar a la población de antes, después de todo, los demonios tiene una baja tasa de natalidad, no seremos capaces de enfrentar a los ángeles caídos, así que buscamos humanos que parezcan tener potencial y lo volvemos un demonio, claro, como nuestros sirvientes.

Eso quiere decir que soy un sirviente – Dijo Natsu con un tono calmado, curioso pero con un poco de enfado al sentir su orgullo dragón un tanto quebrado y creer escuchar la risa de Shadow burlándose de él y molestándolo con frases que usan para los sirvientes.

Oh, no lo tomes mal, ahora llegare al punto – Dijo Rias a Natsu creyendo que estaba molesto por su posición, pero lo que no sabía era que era culpa de su padre – Ya que esto solo cubre el número de demonios, no cubre el de demonios poderosos, así que los demonios decidieron darles una oportunidad de poder a los demonios reencarnados, aquellos que fueron reencarnados de humanos, por lo cual decidieron darle un título de nobleza a los demonios reencarnados siempre y cuando ellos fueran poderosos, debido a eso, hay muchos demonios en la sociedad humana, también hay un número de demonios como yo, que vinieron a la sociedad humana, Natsu aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, te has cruzado con un demonio en demonios en la ciudad.

Si lo sé, de hecho sabía que ni tu ni Akeno-san eran humanas, pero como no sentía hostilidad de parte de ninguna, no tuve por qué atacarlas – Dijo Natsu impresionando a todos los presentes, Natsu sabía que no eran humanas, enserio que la familia Dragneel esconde secretos que esperaban se revelaran cuando la explicación de los demonios terminara.

Bueno, pues como tú, hay personas que si pueden distinguirnos, ya que tiene una fuerte codicia, lo que hace que noten nuestra presencia, ya sea porque quieren ayuda de los demonios o simplemente por su gran codicia, atreves de los folletos, es que nos invocan, como lo hiciste tu Natsu – Dijo Rias.

"Yo invoque a Rias por mi Codicia… espera un momento, soy codicioso" – Pensó Natsu asombrado por esa revelación.

No creo que lo seas, tal vez fue tu deseo que se interpretó de esa manera – Respondió Cobra.

Eso llamo la atención de todos los del club, menos a sus hermanos, entendiendo que le respondió en alto a Natsu, el cual solo asintió a lo dicho por su hermano.

Bien, eso es toda la explicación acerca del título de nobleza o su mayoría, pero ahora respóndeme Natsu, estas bien siendo mi sirviente ¿Verdad?, si sobre sales puede que obtengas tu título de nobleza – Pregunto Rias, a lo que Natsu solo contesto.

No me interesa eso de la nobleza – Natsu respondió impresionando a todos, menos a sus hermanos, pero las hermanas de Natsu pensaban que sería mejor que su hermano tuviera una, pero Rias lo tomo que no quería unirse a ella, Natsu vio eso y dijo – No me interesa, pero seré su sirviente Rias… ¿sama?, tu noble y cálido corazón me dicen que puedo confiar en ti – Esas palabras alegraron a Rias, ya que no quería obligar a Natsu a estar con ella.

Bien, pero deberás llamarme Buchou a partir de ahora – Dijo Rias con un tono suave.

¿No se puede Onee-sama? – Pregunto Natsu, mirando cómo es que Rias lo pensaba.

Suena bien, pero como opero desde la escuela, considero que es mejor se llamada Buchou, ya que este es el club de investigación de lo oculto después de todo y todo mundo me dice así – Respondió Rias con una sonrisa.

Ok, entonces Buchou, enséñeme a ser un demonio – Dijo Natsu entusiasmado.

Esa es una buena respuesta, Natsu – Dijo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la mejilla de Natsu.

 **Bien, con eso ya acabaste la 1ra parte y considero es lo mejor, si continuas con todo, Natsu no podrá cargarlo todo, así que ahora nos toca a nosotros, Aye –** Dijo la mascota de Natsu, que era un gato azul con el pecho blanco y un par de alas en la espalda, lo que impresiono a todos los del club **– Yo soy Happy, un Exceed y compañero de Natsu.**

Bueno, ante esto, lo diré, toda la familia Dragneel, es una familia de magos – Dijo Cobra asombrando en gran parte a todos, pues no esperaban ver a magos hoy en día.

Mi nombre es como ya dije Solano "Ángel" Argia Dragneel, maga de espíritus celestiales y usuaria de magia de los ángeles – Dijo la albina a todos los presentes, al igual que revelando sus magias.

Espera un minuto – Dijo Rias, llamando la atención de los hermanos – Entonces el fuego que lanzo Natsu era de un dragón ¿verdad? – Esa pregunta sorprendió a todos, pero solo asintieron – Entonces Natsu es un **_[Fake Dragón],_** con razón esas flamas parecían las de un dragón y eso explicaría la imagen de los dragones – Es dejo sorprendidos a los hermanos, pero viendo que los demonios desconocían los poderes que usaban 3 de los 8 hermanos supieron debían usar eso por el momento.

Yo soy Etherias Kyouka Dragneel, pero a comparación de la mayoría de mis hermanos, yo no uso magia, sino maldiciones – Eso dejo curiosos e impresionados a los miembros del club – Las maldiciones son como la magia, pero ellos no necesitan de poder mágico y es un poco mayor a la magia, además de que las maldiciones pueden ser usadas por más de una forma, por lo cual puedo usarla con más de una utilidad.

Yo soy Etherias Seilah Dragneel, como mi hermana, yo uso maldiciones, pero diferentes, si se preguntan por las habilidades no las diremos, no confiamos lo suficiente en ustedes – Dijo un tanto molesta Seilah.

Yo soy Brandish µ Dragneel y mi magia consiste en manipular la masa, haciendo desde objetos a personas reducir o aumentar su tamaño – Dijo Brandish µ impresionando a todos los miembros, ya que esa magia sí que sería útil en varias ocasiones.

Bien, yo soy Dimaria Yesta Dragneel, soy una espadachína que no tiene magia, pero no hay muchos que se me comparen con el uso de la espada – Eso impresiono a todos los miembros, pero más a cierto rubio usuario de espadas, que vería un día si tiene oportunidad de tener un duelo.

Bien, yo soy Wendy Marvell Dragneel, como Natsu soy una… **_[Fake Dragón]_** pero yo utilizo el poder del viento y hielo no del fuego y sombras, como lo es Natsu – Dijo tímidamente Wendy, dejando a los miembro más impresionados al saber que Natsu no era el único en ser nombrado **_[Fake Dragón]_** y más al saber que usan más elementos que el fuego.

Es mi turno, mi nombre es Erik "Cobra" Dragneel, como Wendy y Natsu, también soy un… "No puedo creer que lo diré" **_[Fake Dragón]_** de 2 elemento y son el de Veneno y Naturaleza, pero además domino la magia de sonido, lo que me permite escuchar todo desde un área del tamaño de las vegas y eso incluye claro, escuchar los pensamientos de las personas – Eso dejo boqui abiertos a los miembros, pero la verdad era que ni Wendy, ni Natsu, ni Cobra habían dicho todas sus magias, por motivos propios.

Rias al enterarse de eso, entendía cómo es que Cobra sabia no solo sabía lo que diría, sino que también sabia de lo que iban a hablar desde el inicio, pero considero que sería bueno que intentara ver si podían unirse a ella, pero Cobra se negó como dijo que las demás lo harían, ya que él no estaría bajo las ordenes de alguien que no respetara o en quien no conocía, además de que prefería estar en el grupo de su hermano.

 ** _(Fin del flash back)._**

* * *

Desde ese día, Natsu se puso a trabajar, por lo cual corría hasta donde la maquina le digiera para así poder llevar los folletos que usaban para hacer su trabajo, ya que de esa manera tienen los demonios oportunidad de transportarse, una vez cumplido el trabajo el folleto se rompe y tiene que ser reemplazado por otro, de esa manera es que los demonios trabajan y de esa forma es que los humanos obtienen su ayuda, usualmente lo hacen los familiares como el de Rias, pero como Natsu era nuevo, ese era su trabajo, ya que desde Akeno hasta Koneko tuvieron que hacer ese trabajo, pero lo que Natsu se quejo fue el uso de la bicicleta y que prefería "entrenar" corriendo, para esconder el hecho del mareo a los transportes, además desde que entendía que los demonios tienen más fuerza en la noche y que el sol los debilita por la luz, le es más sencillo correr en la noche que hacerlo con la bicicleta.

Una de las cosa que sorprendió a Natsu, fue el hecho de que la familia Gremory tuviera como base la escuela Kouh, ya que los altos mandos de la escuela están en lazados con los demonios y es en duda que le nieguen algo a Rias, lo que era debatible la forma en que podían estar en las noches en ese lugar, la verdad Natsu pensaba en la gran forma de manejar su territorio, pero lo único malo de salir antes de que empiece el día, es el cansancio, pero no es nada que una buena siesta durante las clases no arregle, ya que Natsu era un delincuente y no sería raro que o faltara a las clases o simplemente se duerma en ellas.

Natsu veía muy interesante la forma de trabajar, repartir folletos, ser invocado para escucharlo, concederlo y cobrar lo que pida la maquina tras escuchar los deseos, luego el folleto desaparece para que se vuelva a entregar y de esa manera repetir el trabajo, lo que rápidamente le recordó los gremios de magos en las dimensiones mágicas.

Tras el paso de un tiempo, la tarea fue pasada al familiar de Rias, ya que esa labor era solo para que entendiera lo que hacían los demonios, entendiendo que los familiares hacen ese trabajo de día y noche, lo que es algo que llamo mucho la atención de Natsu, además de que sus hermanos asistían junto con él al club, aun sin ser demonios Rias acepto eso, siempre y cuando Cobra no la molestara o lo sacaría a golpes.

También empezó a llamar a Akeno y Koneko por sus nombres, ya que se sentía mejor de esa manera, ya que odiaba eso de llamar a las personas por el apellido (Cosa aprendió por Shadow), pero seguía llamando Buchou a Rias, pero al único que si llamaba por su apellido era a Kiba, ya que era una regla, aunque debes en cuando la llamaba Rias-Buchou, pero nada había pasado desde entonces, ni siquiera una revancha contra los cuervos y menos reencontrarse con Raynare, en la tarde al acabar la escuela junto con sus hermanos, al entrar Rias le dio una orden a Akeno.

Bien Natsu, tu trabajo repartiendo folletos ha terminado, ahora sigue el trabajo más importante de los demonios – Dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

Eso significa que ya poder hacer un contrato – Dijo entusiasmado Natsu.

 **Aye, solo espero que no quemes o golpees al contratista –** Dijo con un tono burlón Happy.

Que dijiste Happy – Dijo Natsu enojado.

 **Es la verdad, Natsu puede causar problemas casi siempre Aye –** Dijo Happy, mientras que los demás asentían en silencio, enojando más a Natsu.

Bien, les demostrare que se equivocan, sobre todo tu Gato – Respondió un muy enojado y motivado Natsu, divirtiendo a todos.

Natsu ya que es tu 1er contrato, será una persona con un deseo sencillo, Koneko obtuvo 2 peticiones, pero hacer las 2 es algo muy difícil, por eso es que tú te encargaras de 1 de los contratistas – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Gracias por la ayuda – Dijo Koneko inclinando la cabeza.

No es nada, para que son los compañero, Koneko-chan – Respondió alegremente Natsu a su compañera, acariciando un poco su cabeza.

Natsu miro como es que Akeno dentro del círculo pronunciaba algo y como el círculo empezó a brillar en un color azul y blanco, Natsu estaba sorprendido por eso.

No te muevas Natsu, Akeno esta insertando tu sello en el círculo mágico – Dijo Rias a Natsu el cual solo asintió.

El sello era algo que se formaba con el poder demoníaco y es diferente para cada persona, Natsu estuvo bastante confundido cuando lo comentaron (Happy: Cuando y antes, con lo difícil que es que Natsu entienda algo) bueno eso fue divertido, pero innecesario Happy, regresando con la narración… Natsu comprendió que con el tiempo el sello se hará en su cuerpo.

Natsu estira tus palmas hacía aquí – Dijo Rias, Natsu obedeció y Rias escribió algo en su palma, parece que dibujaba un circulo, de la nada la mano empezó a brillar, mostrando un circulo mágico que brillaba en blanco y azul – Esto te permitirá transportarte al lugar del cliente instantáneamente, al hacer pasar por el círculo mágico de transportación y tras completar el trabajo, regresaras a este lugar, Akeno estas lista – Pregunto Rias a Akeno, la cual asintió saliendo del circulo – Bien ahora Natsu, entra dentro del portal.

Cuando Natsu entro al portal, se empezó a iluminar, Natsu esperaba que eso no lo mareara, de la nada sintió como su poder era llevado al exterior, para Natsu le era increíble esta situación, pero no sabía cómo iba a terminar, si bien y seguro o bien pero mareado, esperaba que fuera la 1ra.

El círculo mágico está reaccionando al cliente, serás tele transportado a ese lugar ahora – Dijo Rias a Natsu – Llevas tu manual para después de ser tele transportado ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Rias un tanto preocupada de lo que pasaría si lo olvidara, a lo que Natsu respondió asintiendo con la cabeza – Bien, buena suerte, ahora en marcha.

El circulo comenzó a brillar, Natsu tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar que lastimara su vista, por lo cual solo espero, al abrirlos esperaba estar donde el cliente, pero al abrir los ojos noto que seguía en el club, Rias tenía una mano en la frente y Akeno solo dijo Ara ara con una mirada de impresión y Kiba suspiro

Natsu – Dijo Rias a lo cual Natsu la miro con algo desanimado por no haber sido tele transportado – Parece ser que no puedes viajar atreves del círculo mágico para llegar al lugar del cliente – Natsu estaba impresionado como curioso, por lo que Rias procede a explicar – Mira Natsu el sello sirve de manera que con una pequeña cantidad de energía demoníaca sea usada y puedas ir al lugar, pero por alguna razón no puedes viajar en él, tendré que revisar eso.

"No será por la magia asesina, ya que contiene poder divino seria problemático, pero si se configura a magia asesina sería más sencillo" – Pensó Cobra – Pero la ida no es un problema, te puede llevar Happy.

* * *

Natsu asintió y Happy se puso en su espalda y saco sus alas, cosa seguía sorprendiendo a los demonios, pero Natsu salió del cuarto y fuera empezó a volar hacía donde estaba el contratista, llegaron a unos departamentos, no era la gran cosa, pero no podían decir nada, entones Natsu toco la puerta, al abrirla estaba un joven adolescente otaku, el cual alzo una ceja.

Hola, soy un demonios enviado por la familia Gremory, por lo cual estoy en este lugar parta así poder cumplir tu deseo, tu mayor sueño dentro de lo posible – Dijo Natsu, a lo cual el hombre solo respondió.

Quien eres tú – Pregunto con duda el hombre.

Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, el demonio mandado por la familia Gremory – Repitió Natsu al joven que lo veía con cara de "es una broma verdad".

Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que tú eres un demonios – Dijo el joven otaku señalando a Natsu mientras el asentía – Y viniste a mi casa y tocaste el timbre – Dijo con un tono un tanto burlón – Estas bromeando conmigo, desde cuando un demonio viene tocando la puerta, según la forma de trabajo, es que aparecieras de este folleto y además tú no eres Koneko-chan.

Bueno hubo un problema con el círculo mágico y no he podido aparecer por el folleto y como a Koneko le toco ir a 2 trabajos se me pidió la ayudara y por eso es que estoy en este lugar – Explico Natsu al joven otaku.

 **Aye, Natsu dice la verdad –** Dijo Happy impresionando al otaku, pero no sabía que hacer los dejo pasar.

Natsu vio lo pequeña pero cómoda "casa" del joven el cual se llamaba Morisawa, el cual tenía muchas imágenes, figuras, dvd´s, posters entre otros de animes e incluso el de su hermano, él se sentó y tomo un poco de té servido por Morisawa y entendió que trabajaba en el gobierno y que era un ser solitario y que buscaba como pasar tiempo con otras personas, el uso los folletos y se enamoró de Koneko al ser el 1er demonio que convoco.

Entonces Koneko no pudo venir, es una lástima, pero aún podemos ver lo del contrato – Comento Morisawa.

Se puede saber qué es lo que tenías planeado pedirle a Koneko cuando la invocaras – Pregunto Natsu para ver si podía continuar con ese deseo, pero se retractó al ver cómo es que saco un uniforme escolar.

Quería que se pusiera esto y me cargara al estilo princesa de las películas – Dijo con un tono serio.

Bueno, si no fuera porque es un demonio creo que se entiendo que sea especial… pero enserio pensabas hacerla usar el uniforme de Nagato Yuki del anime Suzumiya Haruhi – Dijo Natsu con cierto tono de curiosidad.

Si, conoces el anime – Pregunto Morisawa a Natsu.

Si lo conozco, aunque el deseo tiene su punto, ya que al cabello corto plateado, pequeña estatura, cara inexpresiva, un aura de misterio, si queda con Koneko-chan, pero la verdad sigo pensando que es algo un tanto no se… aburrido, porque no le pides que modele mientras hace frases de ella o que haga una escena, eso sería más interesante – Comento Natsu, impresionando a Morisawa, que si bien utilizaría eso, no sería con Koneko, ya que prefiere seguir tal y como esta.

Sí, pero dime, tienes algún poder especial – Comento Morisawa curioso, ya que era un Demonio al fin y al cabo, un demonio que tiene que tocar el timbre de la casa de su contratista – Koneko es muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para cargar una roca del tamaño del departamento, dime cuál es tu poder.

Natsu se paró y prendió su mano en fuego, luego de su cuerpo energía oscura empezó a salir y se escondió en las sombras, después empezó a Demonificarse por la magia Demon Slayer, después se concentró y activo su Sacred Gear, lo que dejo impresionado a Morisawa por la variedad de poderes del novato demonio.

Bien, pare ser que eres muy interesante, así que por lo menos intentare otros deseos y haremos un contrato, así que empezare por un deseo más o menos común o cliché, ¿Me podrías volver Millonario? – Pregunto Morisawa.

Déjame ver – Respondió Natsu sacando el aparato que Rias le había entregado y enseñado a usar, por lo cual introdujo el deseo y dijo – Ese deseo es posible, pero te costaría la vida, por lo cual morirías – Y esa fue la respuesta de Natsu.

Mi vida vale tan poco, y cuando se supone moriría – Volvió a preguntar Morisawa.

Después de que el dinero caiga del cielo tu vida habría acabado, ni siquiera serias capaz de tocar el dinero – Respondió Natsu.

Como, ni siquiera podría golpearte con el dinero, bah, que aburrido – Comento Morisawa – Pero que me dices de desear un Harem, es eso posible – Fue lo pedido por Morisawa, por lo que Natsu volvió a buscar el precio del nuevo deseo.

Sería el mismo costo, pero morirías apenas entren en tu vida – Comento Natsu con un poco de pesar en sus palabras, viendo cómo es que eso afecto al joven chico.

Así que era una persona que no valía mucho, solo puedo decir, perdón por haber nacido mami – Dijo Morisawa al cielo, peor se paró y dijo – Bien, ya que esos deseos no cuentan, que tal esto, quiero ir con mi amigo a una convención de anime y manga, pero no tengo boletos y ninguno de los 2 habla otro idioma, cuanto me costaría un boleto hasta ese lugar y aprende español, ya que es en Mazatlán Sinaloa, el lugar se llama CCP, crees que puedas darnos esa habilidad y pasaje – Pregunto Morisawa a Natsu el precio de su nuevo deseo.

Te costaría la mitad de tu resistencia física y parte de tus recuerdos de la niñez – Dijo Natsu el precio por el deseo de su contratista.

Trato – Dijo Morisawa a Natsu aceptando el precio.

No hay nada más que quieras hacer – Dijo Natsu para saber si debía retirarse.

Bueno quisiera jugar con alguien mi nuevo juego, pero no quiero quitarte tiempo – Respondió Morisawa a Natsu, pero no esperaba nada, solo que tendría que jugar solo mientras que Natsu y Happy se iban, pero de la nada noto como es que Happy se sentó tomo un control y empezó a tararear – Acaso no tienen que irse.

 **No, yo soy un gato y Natsu un novato, no hay mucho que decir o hacer, que juego es, los venceré a los 2 Aye –** Dijo Happy con un tono retador que hizo que los 2 adolescentes aceptaran y pasaran hablando un buen rato.

Al día siguiente, Natsu estaba frente a Rias, ella tenía una ceja alzada en señal de impresión, mientras que Natsu estaba arrodillado frente a ella, pensando si hizo algo mal, ya que esperaba su contrato estuviera bien, de la nada Rias hablo.

Natsu, veo que te fue bien con el contrato, pero sin duda es algo que me supero, tras tu contrato le pedimos al cliente que firmara y lleno un cuestionario, en el folleto la pregunta era "¿Qué te pareció el contrato con el demonio?" y el formulario ya está completado pero… – Rias pauso su voz, dejando un poco impaciente y nervioso a Natsu **– [El contrato estuvo bien, además de que me divertí con Natsu-kun, espero que nos volvamos a reunís junto con Happy y volvamos a jugar, fue muy divertido y vi que mi español mejoro o más bien, apareció, gracias por todo]** y eso es lo que dice el Folleto en sí, siendo sincera es la 1ra vez que veo que un novato lo haga también, estoy sorprendida.

Bueno Natsu es una persona especial, es muy difícil que no se lleva bien con las personas, desconocidas o conocidas, son muy pocas las personas que no logran sonreír cerca de él – Eso fue el comentario de Seilah.

Bueno solo diré que espero sigas de esta manera Natsu-kun – Dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual Natsu asintió.

* * *

Pero mientras eso pasaba en la academia Kouh, en un oscuro bosque se pude apreciar a un grupo de 75 personas frente a un único hombre de cabellera rubia, con un abrigo de piel café, un pantalón blanco y con rayos alrededor de él.

Que insignificante, realmente esto es el poder de lo que intentan derrocar al rey de los demonios y al rey del cielo, que patético, no vale ni media minuto de mi tiempo, con solo un ataque y 75 cayeron como si nada – El misterioso sujeto dijo viendo como las 75 personas caían desmayadas y con grandes heridas.

 **No deberías atacar de esa manera, sabes lo difícil que es que alguno de las 3 fricciones entre en nuestro mundo, creo que debería enseñarte algunos modales, Rubiecito –** Dijo un joven de 15 años que salió de las sombras, tenía el pelo plateado, ojos color grises, vestía una camisa negra bajo una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones rojos, pero lo más sorprendente eran las alas blancas con energía azul en su espalda, además de que era seguido por un joven de la misma edad cabello café oscuro y ojos color avellana, llevaba una corona de oro en la cabeza, una armadura de batalla china antigua, además de llevar un bastón rojo con el inicio y final dorado.

 **Se nota que buscas como pasar el rato Vali, pero no creo que debas batallar contra él, no será que lo mates –** Comento una mujer joven de cabellera negra y ojos color miel, usaba un Kimono negro con una faja amarilla con cuentas doradas, además de que llevaba chanclas, pero lo más destacan te de ella eran sus orejas de gato y sus 2 colas, como sus grandes pechos que se remarcaban al estar apoyada sobre el árbol **– No creo debas pelear, capaz que vino con una persona más fuerte y el trata de matarte si lo matas ya que no sobreviviría ni 4 min contra ti Vali –** Dijo divertida la joven Nekomata, pero lo que causo fue que Laxus desprendiera rayos de su cuerpo.

Laxus extendió una de sus manos al cielo, las 3 personas voltearon a verlo, pero el solo cerro el puño y lo bajo, haciendo que un Rayo cayera donde estaba la gata, la cual pudo esquivarlo, pero con mucha suerte, notando que el árbol ya no existía y solo eran pedazos de polvo, cuando voltio a ver a donde estaba el rubio ya no estaba y de la nada sintió un inmenso miedo, lo que hizo que saltara de donde estaba, viendo como un rayo golpeaba el lugar donde estaba, mostrando al joven rubio en ese lugar, aterrando a la joven gata al ver como Laxus voltio a verla con una mirada de -0 amigos, de la nada el rubio volvió a desaparecer, apareciendo en la espalda de la gata, temiendo por su vida y sin poder salvar a su hermanita, pero fue salvada por una estela blanca.

Laxus miro hacia arriba y miro como el joven de cabellera plateada tenia cargando a la gata en sus brazos, pero Laxus estiro su mano y grito **_[Okina Kaminari] (Gran Trueno/Rayo)_** y del cielo un enorme rayo que golpeo a los 2, pero Vali lo esquivo a duras penas, pero aun cuando había usado su poder en el lugar donde antes estaban ahora era un gran agujero.

Parece ser que eres más fuerte que los otros 75, vemos si puedes hacerme pelear enserio Mocoso, de lo contrario los matara a los 3 – Dijo Laxus el cual empezó a sacar electricidad de su cuerpo, al punto en que en su espalda un dragón amarillo con alas grises, pecho blanco y con electricidad apareciera en su forma astral – Empecemos mocosos.

Laxus se movió a una gran velocidad, Vali dejo en una rama a la gata y se puso en el aire esperando a que el enemigo apareciera en su punto de vista, pero de la nada cayó al suelo, ya que en su cabeza estaba Laxus con su puño cubierto por energía dorada, mientras cargaba con su mano electricidad y gritaba **_[Okina Kaminari]_** y cayera otro rayo, pero también se escuchó **_[Dividing]_** y el rayo perdió su poder un poco, pero no lo suficiente hasta que se repitió 10 veces, cuando el rayo llego era muy débil, pero daño a Vali aun cuando lo esquivo casi en su totalidad, el respiraba muy cansado hasta que un golpe lo tiro al suelo, cuando vio arriba Laxus estaba con la energía dorada en sus manos, mientras juntaba energía en su boca y grito **_[Raikinryu no Hoko] (Rugido del Dragón de Oro Eléctrico)_** y de la boca de Laxus un potente rugido dorado con rayos, Vali supo que no podría esquivarlo, pero el ataque fue partido y destruido, lo que sorprendió a Laxus, más al ver como una niña de cabellera negra y traje de Loli Gótica con ojos Ónix detuvo el ataque.

Parece que me divertiré un poco más de lo esperado, Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido) – Dijo golpeando su puño con energía dorada y rayos con la palma de su otra mano.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo humano, ya era de noche y Natsu corría a gran velocidad a una mansión, lugar de su nuevo contratista, lo que dejo impresionado a Natsu, ya que no se esperó le haría un contrato a una persona millonario o que una persona millonaria buscara el poder de un demonio, por lo cual se acercó al timbre y toco el timbre, lo que le hizo pensar, un demonio que toca la puerta, sin duda era divertido, después de unos minutos alguien respondió.

Puede pasar, está abierto Nyou – Dijo una voz gruesa lo que indicaba era un hombre.

Natsu se quedó paralizado un minuto, la voz de esa persona era sin duda algo que impresiona, pero le restó importancia al Nyou, el entro y se quitó los zapatos para ponerse unas pantuflas y caminar hasta el cuarto pedido, por lo cual allegar y abrir se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un hombre fornido con una apariencia un tanto sorprendente usando un traje de Lolita-Gótica, por lo cual se alegró de dejar a Happy en casa, ya que habían botones y partes del traje que parecían a punto de romperse y los ojos de esa persona estaban lleno de un aura asesina pero con un brillo de niña inocente, pero lo más impresionante es que en su cabeza tenia orejas de gato, lo que dejo en claro a Natsu el porqué del Nyou.

Dígame señor, usted llamo a un demonio de la familia Gremory o es que me equivocado de lugar – Pregunto Natsu al hombre delante de él como si nada pasara.

Bueno, así es Nyou, yo invoque a Demonio-san. Ya que tengo un deseo que quisiera saber si se puede hacer Nyou – Respondió un poco tímido a la pregunta de Natsu, a lo que Natsu saco su aparatito touch para saber lo que costaría el deseo.

Bueno creo que eso va hacer imposible, no creo que pueda hacer tal cosa – Responde Natsu un tanto apenada y con un poco de pesar en su voz al saber que no podría cumplir el deseo de su cliente.

Qué, pero si ya intente ir a otra dimensión Nyou, pero no funciono, solo mu quedo pedirle a mi archienemigo Demonio-san ayuda para obtener un poder Nyou, no hay forma de que me puedas dar un poder de fantasía a Mil-tan Nyou – Pregunto Mil-tan a Natsu el cual puso su mano en su mentón y se puso a pensar.

No entiendo todo, pero me podrías explicar a qué viene todo esto Mil-tan – Pregunto Natsu a Mil-tan y el solo sonrió para responder.

Entonces tienes que ver conmigo Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral 7 Alternative para poder entender a Mil-tan Nyou – Esa fue la respuesta de Mil-tan, con una gran sonrisa en su cara y sosteniendo en su mano un volumen completo de un anime.

Natsu regreso a su casa después de las actividades del club, pero un tanto cansado y con un pesar, ya que a comparación de su 1er trabajo, el 2do quedó invalido por no poder cumplir el deseo y quedarse viendo anime con su cliente, pero obtuvo una buena crítica del cliente, simplemente para Rias era algo increíble e inexplicable, pero para Akeno era como ver a su torpe hermanito siendo regañado por su madre o hermana en este caso.

* * *

Natsu camino hacía su casa con algunas distracciones, sin duda era interesante, logro obtener 2 buenas críticas y solo cumplió 1 deseo, la verdad los demonios tienen altos grados de obtener esos deseos, por lo cual suspira con pesar al pensar que si Kiba que había dicho "No será que Natsu tenga un poder para atraerlos" sea verdad, claro no le molestaba, pero se sentía mal de no poder cumplir con los deseos de las personas a los cuales acude, pero eso era imposible, ya que hay deseos que no pueden tomarse a la ligera y no podrán ser cumplidos, Natsu camino un rato hasta que algo lo saco de sus pensamientos y eso fue una voz.

Uhwaau – Eso se escuchó en la espalda de Natsu, al voltear a ver de dónde provenía miro a una monja en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y con la cara en el suelo, lo que causo una gota de sudor en Natsu al recordar a su tierna hermanita Wendy cayendo de esa misma forma.

Estas bien, no te has lastimado – Pregunto Natsu dándole la mano a la joven para que se pare.

Eso me dolió, porque me digo tropezando – Dijo mientras trataba de pararse, luego escucho la voz y pregunta de un joven y ve que le da la mano – Si y gracias – Dice tomando la mano de Natsu, que por la voz supo que era joven, casi igual que él, cuando se paró el viento soplo,

El velo de a monja se va volando por el viento, dejando ver a una hermosa joven de rubia cabellera, rubia cual el oro, Natsu miro su cara y se ruborizo un poco, era hermosa la monja, el cabello y esos verdosos ojos cual jade, sin duda alguna era hermosa, pero al ver esa cabellera rubia, Natsu no sabía porque se le hacía tan nostálgico.

Paso algo malo – Pregunto con una expresión de preocupación a Natsu, ya que no había dicho nada y se le quedo viendo.

No, no es nada, solo que de la nada sentí un poco de nostalgia, eso es todo – Respondió Natsu con su sonrisa infantil, mientras miro las maletas de la monja, lo que dejo curioso a Natsu, ya que ella era la 1ra monja que veía en sus 8 años viviendo en Kouh, por lo cual era de extrañarse que fuera la 1ra en ver cara a cara y no por televisión o un juego de Happy – De vacaciones.

Eh, no, lo que pasa es que me asignaron a la iglesia de este lugar… tú debes ser un residente, es un gusto conocerte – Dijo Inclinando su cabeza, lo que dejo un tanto incomodo a Natsu.

"Re-asignación, vaya parece ser que la iglesia está en un momento duro otra vez… pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco me he reencontrado con otro ángel caído" – pensó Natsu recordando a sus amigos de alas negras y a los 2 líderes que debía incinerar de maneras que solo Shadow podría aceptar como normales y de paso hacerlo sentir orgulloso.

La verdad es que me la he pasado muy mal, desde que llegue no logro encontrar la iglesia, no puedo hablar muy bien el japonés y además nadie me entiende cunado les hablo y para colmo de los colmos perdí a mi compañera – Dijo la hermosa joven monja mientras tenía sus manos en su pecho con una expresión triste.

"Así que no sabe japonés pero me habla en un 100% pero lo entiendo en un 100%, así que a eso se refería Rias-Buchou con lo de lenguaje" – Pensó Natsu al recordar lo que dijo Rias **"Cuando te conviertes en un demonio una de las habilidades que ganan es el de _Lenguaje_ , lo que te permite hablar con personas extranjeras en el idioma que más familiarizados estén, si es con un estadounidense tu les hablaras en inglés, si son españoles en español y viceversa, si ellos te hablan tú lo entenderás todo en Japonés", **sin duda alguna es una magia muy práctica.

Natsu miro que cerca de donde estaban había caído el velo de la monja, entonces Natsu camino y tomo el velo para devolvérselo, a lo que la joven rubia se sonrojo un poco por la amabilidad del joven peli rosa, mientras este parece recordar algo y cuando esta por decirlo una voz los detiene.

Asia, por fin te encuentro, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti – Dijo otra joven monja que llego corriendo y cansada a done estaban los 2 jóvenes, cuando se paró y se quitó el velo para limpiarse el sudor, Natsu se quedó quieto al ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, además de que aun con el traje de monja se podían observar unos pecho copa C, pero para Natsu esa joven era hermosa, sus instinto dragonificos le gritaban "Hazla tuya" una y otra vez.

Lo siento tanto Lucy, pero es que me perdí y esta persona me ayudo un poco – Dijo un poco tímida y avergonzada la monja ahora conocida como Asia a la otra monja de nombre Lucy.

Enserio, entonces déjame me presento, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y ella es Asia Argento y las 2 somos transferidas a la iglesia de esta ciudad, es un gusto conocerte – Dijo Lucy inclinando su cabeza ante Natsu.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, ideas creo que se dónde queda esa iglesia que buscan – Dijo Natsu recordando una iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad, si es que eso era claro.

Enserio muchas gracias Dragneel-san – Dijeron al unísono las 2 monjas.

Natsu – fue la respuesta de Natsu, confundiendo a las 2 monjas, hasta que dijo – Solo llámenme Natsu, eso de Dragneel-san es un poco molesto, así que llámenme Natsu – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, que hizo a Lucy sonrojarse y además sentir una nostalgia como un calor en su pecho.

Ok, Natsu/Natsu-san – Dijeron una vez más al unísono las 2 monjas.

Los 3 salieron caminando, siendo las monjas las que seguían a Natsu hasta la iglesia, pero Natsu se sentía incómodo con las 2 jóvenes, por los múltiples objetos religiosos que portaban, de la nada el andar se detuvo cuando se escuchó un llanto, miraron que estaban por un parque, vieron de dónde provenía y miraron a una niño de 6 años llorando con un raspón en la pierna.

Ya no llores Yosh-chan, todo está bien – Dijo la madre del niño abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza, de la nada Asia se fue a donde estaban el niño con su madre, impresionando a Natsu por la forma en que se movió tan rápido, tanto Lucy como Natsu suspiraron y fueron con ella.

Calma, un niño no debería llorar por algo como está herida tan pequeña – Dijo la Asia mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del niño, el cual por su mirada era obvia que no la entendía pero se relajó pero la amable cara que le dio Asia, de la nada de la mano de Asia una luz verde salía de ella y empezaba a curar la herida del niño.

"Poder demoníaco… no, no huele como un demonio ni a sus poderes, tampoco es magia del cielo como la que usa Wendy… solo queda una cosa y es que sea una Sacred Gear" – Pensó Natsu al ver como su brazo estaba molestándolo un poco y como la herida desapareció por completo de la rodilla del niño.

La madre tenía una mirada de Shock al ver como la herida había desaparecido, pero era claro, muchas personas actuarían así si vieron lo que ella hace unos minutos.

Bien la herida ya se fue y con eso el dolor verdad – Fue el comentario de Asia al pequeño niño, después acaricio la cabeza del niño una vez más y voltea a vernos y dice – Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo – Dijo sacando la lengua y riendo un poco, cosa hizo que Natsu pensara que era linda.

La madre se sale del shock y agarra la mano del niño y se van de manera rápida, pero el niño antes de irse le dice – Gracias Onee-chan – para después desaparecer de la vista de los 3, pero Natsu observo que Asia no entendió lo que dijo y Natsu se lo traduce.

Dijo, gracias Onee-chan – Asia sonrió al traducirle las palabras de agradecimiento del niño – Ese poder que usaste…

Sí, es el poder de la sanación, es un poder que Dios me dio – Dijo triste pero con una sonrisa en cara, Natsu alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada, cada quien tiene su pasado y si ella quiere contarlo esperaría a que se lo contara, además de que no todas las personas quieren aceptar ese poder, ya que podría traer problemas a su vida.

Natsu solo entendió que no debía molestar su pasado y menos era el momento de decir "Mira que coincidencia, yo también tengo una" además de que si es parte de la iglesia y era una enemiga tendría que evitar mostrar sus poderes, pero descarto la idea de pelear con alguna de las 2, ya que no tenían maldad en sus corazones, la conversación acabo ahí y seguimos caminando, después de unos minutos llegamos a la iglesia, la cual estaba un tanto deteriorada, pero aún se podía observar las luces, como algo que captó la atención de Natsu y era que su cuerpo sentía un ligero escalofrío como un dolor en el estómago, al igual que repulsión al ver la iglesia, pero era obvio que se debía a su poder de demonio, pero eso le restó importancia cuando le llego olores familiares y uno era de ella, de Raynare, junto con otros 2 que apestaban el doble de lo que apestaban los demás caídos, pero de la nada entendido algo, como es que esas 2 monjas trabajaran para los caídos.

Si este es el lugar, que bien que ya llegamos, muchas gracias Natsu-san – Dijo Asia a Natsu.

No te preocupes, si tienes problemas o quieres conocer la ciudad puede llamarme cuando quieran – Dijo Natsu retirándose del lugar, recordando que Rias le prohibió acercarse a Iglesias o a Templos.

Espera, ya que nos trajiste, que te parece si te invitamos una taza de té – Dijo Lucy a Natsu para pagar su amabilidad.

Lo siento, pero me tengo que retirar, estoy muy ocupado, pero espero volver a vernos y tomar un té con más tiempo… "Además si me quedo es posible mate a todos y creer problemas con Rias-senpai" – Dijo/Pensó Natsu al estar cerca de Raynare y los malditos de Gato y Zato.

* * *

En la tarde Natsu regreso a su casa, busco unas cosas y de la nada su celular sonó, era Rias quien lo llamaba y le pedía que viniera al club de manera inmediata, por lo cual se alisto y salió corriendo hacía el club, al llegar Natsu decidió contarle a Rias lo sucedido mientras iba de camino a su casa, al respuesta que obtuvo fue.

Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a una iglesia otra vez – Rias tenía una mirada nada feliz, estaba en esos momentos regañando a Natsu, pues en su cara estaba una cara un tanto molesta – Para nosotros los demonios, la iglesia es territorio enemigo, con tan solo poner un pie dentro de alguna, ya que es como una forma de declarar un conflicto entre los demonios y Dios – Explico Rias tanto enojada como preocupada por Natsu – Ellos no te atacaron por el simple hecho de que el ayudar a una monja es un acto de nobleza, pero no sería nada raro que los ángeles decidieran golpearte con una lanza de luz, ese es el tipo de relación que hay entre los Demonios y Ángeles.

"Eso explicaría el escalofríos que sentí, eso era por el saber que los enemigos estaban cerca" – Pensó Natsu tras lo dicho por Rias, pero aún tenía una duda y esa era, porque todos los que habitaban esa iglesia, todos eran caídos, pero decidió no revelar eso, por ahora.

No vuelvas a involucrarte con personas de la iglesia y menos con exorcistas, ya que ellos son nuestros peores enemigos, ellos nos pueden eliminar fácilmente ya que sus poderes están apoyados por la oración de Dios, más si es un usuario de Sacred Gear, eso es como estar en el fin de un acantilado, Natsu – Explico Rias a Natsu con una mirada seria.

Entiendo – Dijo Natsu no muy convencido.

Puedes revivir de un humano a un demonio, pero si te acaba un exorcista, será el fin, no quedara nada que salvar, nada, solo serás eso, nada, entiendes lo serio que es el problema – Dijo Rias a Natsu creyendo que no entendió nada de lo que había explicada anteriormente.

Si, entiendo "No, ni puta idea de que quiso decir con eso" – Fue lo que respondió/pensó Natsu a lo dicho por Rias.

No entendiste nada Natsu – Dijo en forma de reproche y como si fuera una niña la cual trata de explicar algo y no entienden – Pero lo dejaremos aquí, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Entendido – Fue lo único que dijo Natsu.

Ara, Ara, ¿Ya acabaste de sermonear lo? – Pregunto Akeno a Rias sorprendiendo a Natsu, ya que no pudo sentirla, sabía que estaba en la habitación, pero no que estuviera detrás de él.

¿Pasa algo Akeno? – Pregunto Rias, a lo que Akeno cambio su mirada a una seria y dijo.

Obtuvimos una petición de caza del Archí-duque – Respondió Akeno a la pregunta de Rias, haciendo que asintiera y pidiendo que no fuéramos a cierto lugar.

* * *

En un viejo edificio a las afueras de la ciudad es donde los integrantes y la familia Dragneel estaban, Rias estaba preparada, pero aún existía un problema y eso era que Natsu no sabía nada de lo que estaba por pasar, por eso mismo le dijo lo básico.

Hay demonios llamados Demonios renegados, ellos son demonios que han traicionado a sus amos y por lo tanto han roto las leyes de los demonios, cuando un amos u otros demonios por órdenes los eliminan, usualmente o traicionan o asesinan a sus maestros para ser "libres", ya que su poder a cuando eran humanos era muy diferente, lo que claro ocasiono que se volvieran locos y traten de destruir todo – Explico Cobra a su hermanito – Uno de los caído te confundió como eso, pero son los caídos y ángeles los que los asesinan al saber que son una molestia para ellos y en el caso de los ángeles para la humanidad justamente ahora un demonio renegado está atrayendo personas a este lugar y por una orden de un demonio de mayor rango, se ordeno el cazarlo ya que como entro a territorio de Rias Gremory es más mejor que la familia de Rias Gremory se haga cargo.

Ya veo, pero pensar que hay demonios que comen humanos… o humanos que fueron convertidos en demonios que coman humanos, esos es algo un tanto asqueroso, pero bueno que se le puede hacer – Dijo Natsu entendiendo lo que pasaba, pero un poco triste por lo sucedido a los humanos que sufrieron antes de su llegada.

Aunque este lugar huele asqueroso, huele a sangre – Eso fue lo dicho por los hermanos Dragneel, aún faltaba para que llegaran a la puerta, pero el olor era fuerte.

Increíble, es cierto, pero como lo olieron más rápido que yo – Comento calmada pero un poco impresionada Koneko por el olfatos de los 3 **_[Dragón Fake]_**.

Bueno es natural, cuando entrenamos, todo tenía que ser como debía ser y por eso es que nuestro olfato es mejor – Respondió Wendy a la pregunta de Koneko.

Natsu pudo sentir la presencia de un enemigo con una gran furia, era obvio que su enemigo no sería nadie fácil de tratar, pero si lo fuera es posible que fuera aburrido, además ahora mismo Natsu estaba listo para que Rias le ordenara pelear.

Bien Natsu es hora de pelear – Dijo Rias con su típica sonrisa.

Yosha, Moete Kita Zo (Bien, estoy encendido) – Respondió Natsu mientras golpeaba su puño prendido en fuego con su palma.

Espera Natsu, por ahora solo te limitaras a ver como combaten los demás, mientras te explico las características que hay entre los siervos – Comento Rias a Natsu el cual puso una cara confusa.

Parece ser que el enemigo de Natsu regreso, quien diría que usar su cerebro se le haría tan difícil Aye – Comento Happy, molestando a Natsu y haciendo que los demás rieran a lo bajo.

Que dijiste bola de pelos azules – Dijo Natsu muy enojado.

Bueno, es que con lo mal que se te da pensar, es natural que pensé que no logras usar la cabeza por mucho Aye – Nuevamente las risas y los enojos de Natsu, pero el solo suspiro y miro a Rias.

Bien, los demonios que son los amos, les dan características a aquellos que se convierten en sus sirvientes… Si, considero esta la mejor opción para contarte sobre las características como de la historia de los demonios – Dijo Rias a Natsu y a toda la familia Dragneel.

Que no ya me habías contado esa historia en la sala del club cuando desperté mi Sacred Gear – Pregunto Natsu a Rias confundido.

Ufufufu, Eso solo fue una parte de la historia Natsu-san – Fue los respondido, pero por Akeno.

Mucho tiempo atrás, hubo una guerra de 3 bandas que eran los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios con sus Ángeles seguidores, Las tres partes tenían un gen ejército y lucharon por casi toda la eternidad, como resultado los 3 bandos perdieron a sus tropas y la guerra termino hace varios miles de años con ningún lado ganador – Explico Rias a Natsu.

Los demonios no fueron la excepción – Esta vez fue Kiba quien continuo – Grandes demonios que lideraban entre 20 o 30 tropas, perdieron a la mayoría de sus subordinados debido a la guerra, perdieron tantos que no pudieron formar nuevos ejércitos.

Escuche que los demonios de pura sangre murieron en la guerra – Ahora era el turno de Akeno – Incluso después de la guerra, todavía hay problemas entre los Demonios, los Ángeles Caídos y Dios, aunque la fracción de los Caídos y Dios perdió a muchas de sus tropas, todavía estamos en una posición en donde no podemos bajar la guardia o de lo contrario, estaríamos en grandes problemas – Eso lo que dijo Akeno.

Entonces los Demonios pensaron en una forma de crear un pequeño grupos de soldados y ese es el de las **_[Evil Piece]_** – Dijo nuevamente Rias.

Y que es una pieza maligna – Pregunto Seilah con un tono de curiosidad.

Demonios nobles decidieron dar los rasgos de un juego humano, el ajedrez, a los sirvientes demonios, aunque también fue sarcasmo, debido a que la mayoría de los sirvientes fueron reencarnados de humanos, desde entonces el ajedrez se volvió un juego muy popular en el mundo de los Demonios, pero dejaremos eso de lado – Dijo Rias explicando todo lo necesario para su nuevo sirviente – El Demonio que es el amo se le llama el ** _[Rey]_** , en nuestro caso ese soy yo, desde ahí se crearon 5 rasgos especiales que consisten en **_[Reina], [Caballero], [Torre], [Alfil] y [Peón]_** , y dado que no podían crear un ejército, decidieron tener un pequeño número de demonios y darles un enorme poder, aunque este sistema fue hecho en los últimos siglos, y eso, se volvió inexplicablemente popular entre los demonios Nobles – Y eso fue lo que dijo Rias antes de que Natsu lo interrumpiera.

¿Popular? ¿Te refieres a las reglas del ajedrez? – Esa fue la pregunta de los hermanos dragones que odiaban los juegos de pensar.

Bueno, ellos comenzaron a competir diciendo cosas como "Mi caballo es más fuerte que él tuyo" o "No, mi torre es más fuerte", como resultado, los Demonios de clase alta comenzaron a jugar un juego como el del ajedrez usando a sus sirvientes demonios, nosotros los llamamos _**"Rating Games"**_ , De todos modos ese juego se volvió muy popular entre los Demonios, ahora incluso hay torneos para ello, al fuerza de sus piezas y también que tan buenos son el en juegos, afecta en la posición social de los Demonios y su título de nobleza, aunque también hay algo llamado [Reunir Piezas] donde ellos reúnen humanos con talentos y los hacen sus _**[piezas]**_ , es muy popular recientemente, tener sirvientes poderosos les da estatus.

"Asó que los antiguos humanos fueron revividos de estas 5 ramas y de esa manera viven por su rey, por lo cual ser fuerte en el juego significa que eres un poderoso demonio y es algo que aumento el orgullo de uno como el de toda la familia de piezas… baya cosas se crean los demonios" – Eso fue lo que pensó Cobra al escuchar la explicación de Rias y los demás – "Pero que pasara cunado Natsu entre y bueno, sea el mismo"… sin duda nada bueno – Los demás hermanos Dragneel que pensaron lo mismo como Happy asistieron en silencio.

No soy un demonio maduro, por lo cual no puedo participar en juegos oficiales y aunque pudiera, hay cosas que necesito pasar o si no, no poder jugar – Dijo Rias para calmar el extraño sentimiento de ansiedad de los hermanos Dragneel – Lo que significa que ni Natsu ni mis otros sirvientes podremos participar en un buen rato – Eso calmo por mucho a los hermanos Dragneel, pero no le gustó la idea a Natsu.

¿Eso quiere decir que no han participado en ninguno? – Fue la pregunta hecha por Natsu.

Así es – Fue la respuesta de Kiba.

Por cierto Buchou, hay algo que la verdad me está matando de la curiosidad, que pieza soy y característica tengo – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Bueno Natsu, tu eres… – Rias se detuvo, Natsu entendió por qué y era que el enemigo se acercaba.

Puedo oler un olor repugnante, pero hay también hay algo delicioso, ¿Sera dulce? O ¿Acaso será amargo? – Dijo una voz bajo, pero muy tétrica, lo que hizo que Wendy se pusiera detrás de Natsu.

Demonio Renegado Vaizor, estamos aquí para eliminarte – Fue lo que dijo Rias.

El monstruo solo pudo reír, de una manera que hacía temblar a la pequeña Wendy, lo que hizo que Natsu acariciara su cabezota y la abrazara fraternalmente.

De las sombras el cuerpo de una mujer en topless, flotando, apareció, pero lo que era obvio era que no era humana, los 3 hermanos dragones detectaron e olor a sangre salir de ella, después se hizo visible como el cuerpo de la mujer de cintura para abajo era la de un monstruo, lo que solo asusto a Wendy, el demonio renegado tiene 4 patas regordetas con afiladas garras, una cola de serpiente que se mueve a voluntad, además de que en sus manos algo parecidos a lanzas.

Dejando de lado a tu amo y arrasando a tu gusto, definitivamente mereces la muerte, En el nombre del Duque Gremory, ¡Yo felizmente te eliminare! – Fue lo que dijo Rias al monstruo.

Eres astuta para ser una pequeña chica, Yo destrozare tu cuerpo y lo pintare de rojo como tu cabello – Grito el renegado, mientras Rias solo se ríe por su nariz.

Vaizor, parece ser que no hablas bien o perdiste tu sentido del juicio, Yuuto – Dijo Rias mientras pronuncio el nombre de su sirviente.

De la nada Yuuto desaparece, a pesar de estar cerca de Natsu hasta hace unos minutos, lo que demostró su gran velocidad, una velocidad solo un poco inferior a la de cierto rubio que los 3 hermanos conocen.

Natsu ahora continuare con la explicación de hace un momento – Dijo Rias a Natsu el cual se quedó pensando y recordó lo de las piezas, por lo cual asintió – La posición de Yuuto es el **_[Caballero]_** , su rasgo es la velocidad, todo aquel que se vuelva un ** _[caballero]_** se vuelve más rápido.

"Si Laxus se vuelve uno, no existiría nada tan rápido como para alcanzarlo" – Ese fue el pensamiento de los 3 Dragón Slayers recordando al Dragón Slayer de rayo y oro,

Pero Yuuto no solo es rápido, ya que su punto fuerte es con la espada – Dijo Rias, y de la nada Kiba se detuvo, sosteniendo en sus manos una espada Europea, que al desvainar la, regreso a su velocidad, pero el grito del monstruo llamo la atención de todos.

Cuando voltearon, sus brazos y parte del torso del renegado estaban dañadas, bueno solo el torso, ya que el renegado había perdido los brazos por el corte de Kiba.

Este es el pode de Yuuto, una velocidad que no puedes seguir con la vista y un experto en la espada, lo que lo hace el caballero más veloz – Fue lo dicho por Rias sobre su ** _[Caballero]_** , pero para Natsu no era nada a comparación de Laxus y su velocidad del rayo, pero debajo del monstruo hay una sombra, que parece ser la de Koneko – La siguiente es Koneko, ella es una **_[Torre]_** el poder de la torre es…

Muere maldito Insecto – Dijo el renegado tratando de pisar a Koneko, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los hermanos, a excepción de Cobra que como siempre ya sabía lo que seguía, de la nada el pie del monstruo no es capaz de tocar el suelo, solo se quedó ahí como si algo lo detuviera, ya que se podía ver cómo es que Koneko estaba agarrando sin problemas el piel del renegado.

La habilidad de la **_[Torre]_** es simple, fuerza absoluta y una gran defensa, es imposible que un demonio de ese calibre pisar a Koneko, no la puede aplastar – Y esa fue la respuesta de Rias.

Tras eso, Koneko levanto al demonio y con un salto golpeo su estómago y lo mando a volar con su típica voz y cara inexpresiva dijo – Vuela – Y eso hizo, lo que causo en los 3 hermanos dragones recordar la batalla contra el 2do hermano de oro y plata con su fuerza y defensas, pero si era sorprendente ver el poder de Koneko.

Ahora solo falta Akeno – Dijo Rias mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

Si, Buchou, Ara, ara, ¿Que debería hacer? – Pregunto Akeno a sí misma, mientras camina riendo hacia el monstruo que está en el piso por el golpe de Koneko.

Akeno es la **_[Reina]_** , ella es la 2da más fuerte después de mí, ella es la imbatible vice-presidenta de nuestro club y tiene las habilidades del **_[Peón], el [Caballo], la [Torre] y el [Alfil]_** – Explico Rias sobra la fuerza de Akeno, la cual estaba frente la mirada del monstruo.

Ara, ara, parece que te quedan energías, ¿Qué te parece esto? – Fue lo dicho por Akeno levantando sus manos al cielo, de la nada el cielo empieza a chispear y un enorme rayo golpea al renegado, causando una vez más un recuerdo de cierto rubio eléctrico – Parece que aun tienes energías, parece que puedes recibir más – De la nada el acto se repito hasta 2 veces, dejando con un aura de miedo y esa sonrisa a muchas personas, pero para los dragones, solo era como volver al pasado recordando a su padre el maldito sádico de mierda.

Akeno destaca usando poder demoníaco, ella puede usar elementos naturales como el rayo, hielo y el fuego, pero sobre todo es una sádica definitiva – Comento con total naturalidad Rias – Usualmente ella es muy calmada, pero en el campo de batalla, ella no se detendrá hasta que se calme.

De cierta manera eso me asusta un poco – Revelo Natsu al recordar los "dulces y amoroso" entrenamientos de su padre.

No tienes que asustarte, Natsu, Akeno es muy amable con sus compañeros, así que no hay problema, incluso dijo que eres lindo, la próxima vez deja que te consienta, ella definitivamente te abrazara cariñosa mente – Dijo Rias, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de las hermanas/novias de Natsu, aunque Natsu seguía teniendo miedo al recordar los entrenamientos de su padre, al igual que Cobra.

Ufufufufufu, ¿Cuantos más de mis rayos podrás aguantar?, ¿No es verdad, Monstruo-san?, tu todavía no puedes morir, la única que te matara será mi ama, ¡Ohohohohohoho! – Dijo Akeno mientras reía y asustaba a los hermanos barones dragones, más al ver como rayos caían del cielo sin parar, hasta que se detuvo y Rias se acercó al renegado.

Algunas últimas palabras – pregunto Rias al renegado.

Mátame – Fue la respuesta del renegado.

Entonces muere – Fue la cruel respuesta de Rias, con una voz que hizo por un instante hacer que los 3 dragones, trataran de ponerse en guardia.

De las manos de Rias sale una masa de poder demoníaco, una tan grande que cubrió el cuerpo del renegado, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, cuando la masa desapareció el cuerpo del renegado se fue con ella, desapareció como Buchou dijo, después de asegurarse Rias suspiro y dijo.

Ya termino, buen trabajo a todo mundo – Dijo Rias dando a entender que la cacería había terminado, todos volvían a la normalidad, eso es lo que los demonios hacían, pelear contra aquellos que rompieron las reglas y traicionaron a su amo.

"Sería difícil, pero es seguro que al menos lograrías acabar con ellos si planean traicionarnos, aun cuando no tienen eso en mente, pero aun así, no dejare que eso pase, solo espero que no tenga que llegar a matarlos de verdad, sino podríamos darnos una gran pelea" – pensó Cobra al ver las habilidades de la familia Gremory.

Por cierto Buchou, todavía no me ha respondido algo – Comento Natsu curioso por la respuesta.

¿Qué es Natsu? – Presunto Rias con su sonrisa.

Cuál es mi pieza o rol como sirviente – Comento Natsu curioso, aunque se imaginaba lo que quedaba eran ** _[Alfil]_** y **_[Peón]_** , pero Natsu ya se imaginaba cual era.

Tu eres un **_[Peón]_** , Natsu tu eres mi peón – Respondió Rias con una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a Natsu, ya que se imaginaba que no tendría alguna habilidad que mejorara.

En la mansión de los Dragneel, Natsu miraba el techo, Rias le contó que tenía y no tenía a su alfil, ya que lo tuvo, pero por cierto tema tuvo que cambiarlo por otra pieza, que en estos momentos estaba haciendo una tarea muy importante y que la pieza que ella tenía, era sin duda la más fuerte de todas, al punto de que Natsu esperaba conocer a esa pieza y retarla para tener una batalla contra lo que sea que tuviera.

Natsu miro el techo y acordó a las 2 hermosas rubias que conoció ese mismo día, Asia y Lucy, más el hecho de que sean engañadas por Gato y Zato, el lugar lleno de Caídos, además del hecho de ser un [Peón], pero la verdad, eso poco le importaba a Natsu, ya que solo la misteriosa pieza puede ser lo suficientemente poderosa para darle pelea, ya que Natsu sabía era más fuerte que Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, además de que estaban con su familia, lo que lo hacía más difícil perder, pero eso lo pensaría mañana, por ahora, era el momento de dormir.

 ** _(OMAKE: Entrevista con los Oc)._**

 ** _Hola a todo mundo, yo soy Kage, el Maje o Horo Majutsu-shi, ahora empezare un segmento de Omakes, que trataran de una entrevista con un personaje, ya sea de este fic, de otro fic o simplemente algún personaje anime o hasta Toon que yo desee entrevistar, empezamos, el 1er invitado especial pertenece al anime Omamori Himari, también conocido como Amakawa Yuuto, (Una serie de aplausos y abucheos se escuchan)._**

 ** _Chicos: Muérete bastardo, tienes a 4 hermosas mujeres de grandes pecho y no aprovechas y además 1 amiga de la infancia y 2 lolis púdrete._**

 ** _Mujeres: Es muy lindo, ojala lo pudiera abrazar, parece una linda y tierna ardilla._**

 ** _Kage: Bueno, Amakawa-kun, dime ¿qué te parece este fic?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Bueno es muy interesante, un tanto raro en mi opinión, además de que no me esperaba el Lemon así de primeras._**

 ** _Kage: Pero te gusto y eso es lo bueno, bien, ahora, ¿Qué piensas de Natsu-kun?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Me parece una buena persona, algo ruidosa e imperativa, pero estoy seguro que sería un muy buen amigo._**

 ** _Kage: Me alegro pienses eso, ahora contéstame, ¿Qué piensas del mundo DxD?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Es muy problemático, la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en un Crossfic con ese mundo._**

 ** _Kage: Interesante opinión, muy respetada, pero bueno, dime, ¿cuál es tu pareja favorita de este fic?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Creo que sería Natsu y Raynare, ya que no se han visto, pero es mi favorita._**

 ** _Kage: Eso es bueno, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que más esperas de este fic?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Eso sería una batalla de Natsu contra Vali y una de Cobra vs Bikou o una batalla de Natsu vs Laxus y Cobra vs Vali._**

 ** _Kage: Bueno, eso sí que sería grandioso, ahora una pregunta ¿Tienes una idea para un futuro Fic?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Uno, el de Fairy Tail con Fate/Stay Night y Maken-ki, ese es un Fic que me gustaría ver._**

 ** _Kage: Bien, ultima preguntar, Amakawa-san ¿Con que anime piensas sería buena idea juntar To-Love-Ru?_**

 ** _Yuuto: Bueno, tengo en mente que sean con: Fairy Tail, Campione, Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Comedy Wa Machigatteru o sino D-Frag, ya para mantener lo de personaje principal con vida casi normal pero que se garha a todas y sea peli naranja._**

 ** _Bueno con esto nos despedimos, hasta la próxima amigos._**

* * *

 ** _En el próximo episodio de Danza de Dragones Emperadores._**

 ** _Se va a Natsu cabreado, una persona crucificada, una batalla, 2 rubias, una llorando, otra sufriendo, una despedida, una nueva vida, acaso el inicio de un fin, la despedida de una nueva amiga y a Natsu llorando con un rugido._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, que es lo que le espera a este joven Dragón Slayer, acaso una amenaza se verá en este fin de arco, vemos lo que le espera al joven mago asesino de dragones._**

 ** _Chicas en el Harem: Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Asia, Lucy, Wendy, Kyouka, Seilah, Dimaria, Brandish µ, Mira, Erza, Kana, Raynare, Rossweisse, Kuroka y Gabriel._**


	5. Exorcistas,Muerte y Resurrección

**_Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de este Fic, espero les agrade, ademas responderé las preguntas de los Reviews._**

Cristiankruz: Si esta en el Harem, pero no aparecerá por ahora y Ross ya esta en el harem.

Acnologia984: Eso lo sabrás en el cap de hoy.

Zeref Salyer99: Busca las esferas del dragón y revive-la.

Ahora sin, sin más que decir, empezamos.

* * *

 ** _E_** ** _xorcista, Revelación, Muerte y Resurrección._**

* * *

En una noche de lo más tranquilo, Natsu se dirigía hacia el hogar de un contratista, esperando que no sea nada raro pasara, ya que no era una mansión con un Maho Shoujo Macho o un Otaku esperando ver a una chica cargarla de forma de princesa, solo una persona normal, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo esas personas, pero quería saber que se siente tener a un contratista normal, ya que había escuchado que Kiba tenía muchas peticiones por Mujeres mayores y Akeno por hombres de grandes empresas.

Natsu camino hasta llegar a la casa donde su trabajo empezaría, estaba un poco nervioso, ya que el hombre no vivía solo, que pasaría, la familia lo vería, será un deseo familiar, acaso su esposa no lo golpeara hasta la muerte por invocar un demonio, esas cosas eran lo que se preguntaba Natsu, cuando llego a la casa, estaba por tocar el timbre, hasta que se detuvo y observo que la puerta estaba abierta, de la nada Natsu se puso en guardia.

"Huele a sangre, también mi cuerpo reacciona con una fuerza misteriosa, sin duda alguna, **_[Luz]_** , lo que significa que tendré que patear un culo hasta el infinito y más haya… que bueno que no traje conmigo a Happy, sería malo si viera esto" – Fue lo que pensó Natsu mientras entraba a la casa y preparaba sus ataque por cualquier situación.

Entro en la casa y vio que no había ni una sola luz prendida, noto una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, una luz débil al final del 1er piso, pero no sentía la presencia de algún humano, una conclusión seria que se fueron a pasear mientras lo esperaban y la 2da, la opción que Natsu no quería fuese la correcta.

Natsu entro y se dirigió a la sala de estar, ya que era la única con luz, pero de una vela, además de que estaba la puesta un tanto abierta, pero ala cercarse puso obtener un olor que conocía, el olor de sangra, haciéndole pensar que su 2da opción era la correcta.

Hay alguien… soy el demonio de la familia Gremory – Dijo Natsu esperando una respuesta que jamás apareció, entro, había un televisor, un sofá, una mesa, sillas, etc., nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero su mirada se puso en lo que había en la pared frente a él.

Un cuerpo humano, un hombre, el cliente, colgado en una cruz inversa, estaba colgado por unos tornillos en forma de cruz inversa, 2 en las manos, 1 en su torso y unas en sus pies, con cortes finos, de lo que salían las vísceras del joven hombre, también había un charco de sangre y una escritura en la pared, Natsu estaba cabreado, de la nada el olor lo guió a un solo lugar.

 _"Castigo a aquellos que hicieron cosas malas"_ , eso es lo que está escrito ahí, increíble no, eso lo copie de alguien importante – Respondió una voz a espaldas de Natsu, una persona con olor a sangre.

Natsu al voltearse con una mirada muy enojada, se encontró con un chico de cabellera blanca, un extranjero Bishounen, un adolescente vestido de sacerdote.

Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí, sino es más que Akuma-chan – Dijo el peli blanco a Natsu.

Natsu recordó la advertencia de Rias _"No te involucres con las personas de la iglesia, menos si son exorcistas, ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente, ya que sus ataques están potenciados por la bendición de dios"_ y para colmo el exorcista sabía que Natsu era un demonio, pero no sabía nada de su poder.

Soy un sacerdote ~ Soy un cura hombre ~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios ~ Yo me reí de ellos ~ Yo corte las cabezas de ustedes los demonios y recibí mi comida ~ – Eso era lo que estaba cantando el sacerdote, que tenía la cara y sonrisa de un maniático escapado de un internado para loco, cosa Natsu pensaba una posibilidad.

Bastardo dime quien eres y porque mierda hiciste eso – Exigió Natsu apuntando el cuerpo del hombre crucificado en la pared.

Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan, pertenezco a cierta organización de exorcistas, ah, por el hecho de que me haya presentado no significa que tu debas hacer lo mismo, no quiero recordar el nombre de un demonio al cual voy a matar en mi cabeza por un tiempo, ni por 5 minutos, después de todos estas por morir, me asegurare de ello, puede que duela al principio, pero después se sentirá tan bien que hasta lloraras, así que ahora abramos las nueva puerta –Ze – Dijo Freed a Natsu el cual no entendió nada, ganándose la furia del Dragón Slayer.

Aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Fuiste tú el que mato a ese hombre? – Volvió a preguntar Natsu a Freed cada segundo más cabreado.

Sí, así es, yo fui quien lo mato porque~ él era un criminal que habitualmente invocaba demonios, así que tuve que matarlo – Dijo Freed como respuesta a la pregunta de Natsu, el cual no entendió del todo el mensaje, por lo cual Freed dijo – ¿Huh?, ¿Estas sorprendido?, ¿Es que no vas a escapar?, eso es raro, realmente raro, me refiero, los humanos que hacen pactos con los demonios son basura, basura en efecto, ¿No puedes entender eso?, ¿No?, ¿Es así?, bueno tu eres una basura de demonio después de todo – Fue lo que dijo Freed a Natsu como respuesta.

Y un carajo, no se supone que ustedes deben de guiar a los humanos al camino de la luz y alejarlos del camino de la oscuridad, no matarlos, acaso es que tu trabajo no te explico bien, o solo eres un imbécil que dice ser algo grande solo siendo una mera basura, ¿Mataras a una persona solo porque hace un contrato con un demonio?, eso es lo más estúpido que haya escuchado. Pero si eres un verdadero exorcista, le hará un favor a dios o como se llame o a quien sea y te mandare de un golpe al infierno – Fue la respuesta de un muy cabreado Natsu, que desprendía un poco de electricidad de su cuerpo.

¿Huh?, pero que mierda, ¿Un simple demonio me sermonea?, Hahaha, me reiré de esto, tal vez puedas ganar un premio por ser gracioso, bien entonces escucha cuidadosamente, tu demonio de mierda, los demonios utilizan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir, apoyándose de un demonio, significa que ya no eres humano, es el final, es por eso que lo mate~, Me gano la vida matando demonios y aquellos que hacen contratos con ellos, ese es mi trabajo – Respondió Freed.

Ni siquiera los demonios irían tan lejos – Fue la respuesta de Natsu.

¿Huh~~?, ¿De que estas hablando?, los demonios son basura, ¿Sabes que son existencias de mierda?, ¿Sabes que eso es de sentido común?, ¿No lo sabias?, En serio, deberías empezar tu vida desde cero, a no espera, es inútil decirle eso a un demonios re-encarnado como tú, más bien tengo que matarte, es lo mejor ¿no?, es asombroso ¿no?, Jajajaja – Dijo Freed mientras reía como lunático.

De la nada Freed saca una espada sin hoja y una pistola, que Natsu noto tenían la **_[Luz]_** y lo que indicaba que no eran objetos comunes, de la nada un sonido suena ** _[Bium] (Miren que efectos)_** , de la nada la espada sin hoja se convirtió en una espada de luz, lo único que Natsu pudo pensar fue.

"Mierda, es un Jedai, sino se unió a los Gundam, mierda si es lo 1ro, no se supone que es el momento donde el duende verde aparece, donde esta Yoda, o al menos que venga Kenobi, no me jodan, hay un puto Sid delante de mí, Chubaka ayúdame" – Fue lo que pensó Natsu al ver la espada de luz.

De alguna manera me irritas, ¿Así que puedo cortarte?, ¿Eso está bien?, está bien, ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con este sable de luz y te volare la cabeza con esta pistola guay!, hombre, ¡Realmente me voy a enamorar! – Dijo Freed con una mirada de lunático.

De la nada Freed salió corriendo e intento cortar a Natsu, pero logro esquivarlo, mientras que Natsu al alejarse, logro sentir su pierna entumecida, mientras veía humo salir de la pistola, por lo cual entendía le habían disparado, pero nunca escucho, de la nada otro dolor se sintió, pero en la pantorrilla a la vez que de la pistola humo salía una vez más, declarando otro dispara que tampoco logro escuchar.

¿Cómo está?, la bala especial hecha para los exorcistas, la bala de luz y no hace sentido alguno, puesto que es una bala de luz, esta situación nos excita a ambos verdad – Dijo Freed, mientras lamia la punta de la pistola.

Natsu aun con un dolor en su pierna, miro a Freed y se lanzó contra el a una velocidad sorprendente, golpeándolo con un puño cubierto de fuego, mientras que miraba con mucha ira a Freed, el cual se paró y se lanzó contra Natsu, con su puño prendido en fuego choco su puño contra la espada, pero el fuego era negro y la **_[Luz]_** no afectaba a su cuerpo, de la nada separo su puño de la espada y golpeo a Freed en la cara mandándolo a volar, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho, otra bala, de la nada Freed salió de los muros y con su pistola sacando humo dijo.

¡Muere, muere Demonio!, muere demonio, ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece!, ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento! – Grito Freed con diversión y en un estado de gozo.

Espere por favor – Fue la voz de una chica, la cual pidió detuviera el ataque.

Tanto Natsu como Freed se detuvieron y voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido que los detuvo, mirando a una hermosa monja de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, era Asia, ambas partes miraron a la monja, la cual había detenido la batalla que estaba por re-empezar.

Vaya, pero si es mi asistente Asia-chan, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera? – Pregunto Freed a la monja, mientras ella mira a donde estaba el exorcista, deteniéndose al ver el muro.

N-NOOOOOOOOOOO – Fue el grito de Asia al ver el cadáver en la pared.

Muchas gracias por el hermoso grito Asia-chan, es el 1er cadáver que ves, ¿no es así, Asia-chan?, entonces mira cuidadosamente Asia-chan, Nosotros tenemos el deber de acabar con los humanos que están en trance por los demonios y matarlos así – Fue lo dicho por Freed a la inocente Monja, cabreando a Natsu.

N-No – Dijo Asia al escuchar, luego voltea a ver a la palea, impactándose al ver a Natsu – P-P-Padre Freed… esa persona – Dijo Asia señalando a Natsu.

Persona, no, no, no, eso no es una persona es un Demonio, es un asqueroso Demonio, ¿Ya entendiste Asia-chan? – Pregunto Freed revelando una información que impresiono a Asia.

¿Natsu-san… es un Demonio? – Se preguntó Asia, con una expresión de Shock.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Ustedes chicos se conoces?, wow, ahora este es una gran sorpresa, ¿Acaso es un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana?, ¿Es enserio? – Fueron las preguntas que hizo Freed mirando tanto a Natsu como a Asia, mientras Natsu miraba a Asia.

"Genial, y yo que quería evitar que ella se enterara, prefería salvarla desde las asombras, pero bueno, las cosas que se hicieron, se harán como deben" – Fue lo que pensó Natsu.

Ahaha, Demonios y Humanos nunca podrán coexistir entre sí, menos si son humanos de la iglesia y los demonios, son los peores y más grandes enemigos, además de que somos un grupo de herejes que fueron abandonados por dios, Asia-tan y yo somos humanos que no pueden vivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama – Fue lo que dijo Freed, impresionando a Natsu.

"Ángeles Caídos, pero no se suponen estén con dios, se suponen que los Exorcistas son fuertes por el poder de dios… pero sin eso, son más como basura de **_[Luz]_** , entonces esto será más fácil de lo que creí" – Con ese pensamiento, Natsu se preparó para combatir con Freed.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esa basura, sino, no podré terminar mi trabajo, así que ahí voy ¿Estás Listo? – Pregunto Freed a Natsu.

Freed se lanzó contra Natsu, el cual preparaba su fuego para combatir contra la **_[Luz]_** , pero de la nada Asia se puso frente a Natsu con sus brazos abiertos, dando a entender que protegería a Natsu, impresionando al hijo de un Dragón y molestando al cura toca huevos que más adelante le haré sufrir de la peor manera posible.

…Hey, hey, hey, lo dices enserio Asia-tan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? – Fue la pregunta de Freed, con un tono de molestia que ni le importo ocultar.

… Lo sé, padre Freed, se lo suplico, por favor perdona a esta persona, por favor déjelo ir – Fue la respuesta de Asia, sorprendiendo a Natsu y molestando a Freed – Ya no lo soporto más… No puedes matar a una persona por estar ligada a un demonio y tampoco puedes matar demonios, ¡Esta mal! – Fue lo respuesta de Asia, convocando una sonrisa en Natsu.

¿Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?, No hables mierda, perra, tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia, ¿En serio, hay algo mal en tu cabeza? – Era lo único que dijo Freed, bastante cabreado ante lo dicho por Asia y haciendo borrar la sonrisa de la cara de Natsu.

Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los demonios – Se defendió Asia de Freed.

No lo son, Idiooooota – Fue la infantil respuesta de Freed.

E-Eso es lo que pensé, hasta hace poco… Pero Natsu-san es una buena persona y eso no cambiara incluso si me entero de que es un demonio, ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable!, ese tipo de actos… ¡Dios no permite ese tipo de actos! – Esos fueron los sentimientos de Asia dicho en palabras, lo que convencía cada vez más a Natsu de partirles las caras a Zato y Gato.

Natsu estaba con una gran sonrisa, pero sorprendido de la determinación de la monja, ya que no se esperaba hablara de esa manera, más al enterarse de que era un demonio, por lo cual pensaba en lo increíble de Asia, hasta que escucho un "Kya" que venía de Asia, ya que Freed había golpeado su cara con la pistola.

La estúpida rubia como la caída me advirtieron que no te matara, por lo cual no lo hare, pero no me dijo nada de que no puedo violarte, de lo contrario mi corazón no podría ser sanado, pero antes matara a esa basura de demonio… – No pudo continuar pues algo lo mando a volar por 3ra vez en un día.

No permitiré que toques a Asia-chan, por eso te matare 1ro – Dijo Natsu con su puño cerrado – Levántate para que pueda matarte.

¿Eh?, ¿Eh?, ¿En serio?, ¿En serio?, ¿Me vas a enfrentar? Vas a morir ¿Lo sabes?, vas a morir con muchos dolor ¡Ya que no tengo las ganas de matarte sin dolor! ¿Vale?, Ahora entonces ¡Veamos si puedo superar el récord del pedazo de carne picada más pequeño! – Dijo Freed corriendo desde los escombros hasta Natsu con su espada.

Natsu prende su mano en fuego oscuro, chocando su puño con la espada, para sorpresa de Freed, deteniéndola, después lo lanza lejos y golpea en la cara a Freed, Natsu corre y antes de que la cabeza de Freed tocara el piso, con su pie lo golpeo enterrando su cabeza en el suelo, mientras que saltaba y después concentrara magia en su boca **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y de su boca un gran rugido salió disparado, golpeando a Freed, después de eso cuando toco el suelo concentro fuego dorado en una mano y fuego normal en su otra mano, Freed salió del hueco con unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras, de la nada Natsu grito **_[Karyu no Tsume] y [Tsume no Kitsune]_** y con sus manos en formas de garras golpeo a Freed en el pecho y en la cara, mandándolo a volar y chocando contra el sofá, él se paró y disparo su pistola, pero Natsu con su fuego negro se cubrió y el disparo no lo daño, después concentro su fuego negro en su mano y grito **_[Enjin no Yari] (Lanza del dios de fuego)_** y el fuego se convirtió en una lanza, Freed trato de detenerla con su espada, pero esta se rompió ante el impacto, deteniendo el fuego pero destruyéndose en el paso.

Natsu estaba corriendo, hasta que salto sobre Freed con fuego en su puño derecho, pero Freed lo esquivo y clavo lo que quedaba de su espada en el pecho de Natsu y saco otra espada de Luz y la calvo en la espalda, lo que decía su victoria, su sorpresa al ver cómo es que Natsu estaba casi ileso ante un golpe directo de la ** _[Luz]_** de su espada, pero Natsu escupió un poco de sangre, pero le restó importancia, solo se concentró en romperle la cara a Freed, de la nada una luz se hizo presente en el lugar, un brillo blanco con azul.

Un círculo mágico.

Un círculo mágico se hizo presente en la sala, donde unas figuras estaban apareciendo, unas figuras que Natsu reconoció al instante, como el círculo, lo que indicaba que sus amigos habían aparecido, de la nada del portal se presentaron Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Rias, el grupo de la familia Gremory.

Venimos a ayudarte Natsu-san – Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Ara, ara, esto es horrible – Dijo Akeno.

Sacerdote – Fue el turno de Koneko al ver a Freed.

¡Hyahou!, esto es un regalo para ustedes grupo de Akumas (Prefiero este término si se mencionan en un grupo que el de demonios, sueno mejor) – Dijo Freed a sus nuevas presas **[Kagin]** ese fue el sonido que hizo la hoja de la 2da espada de luz contra la espada que tenía en manos Kiba.

Lo siento, pero él es uno de nosotros y no permitiré ni ninguno de mis amigos que lo toques – Fue la respuesta de Kiba.

¡Oh, ho!, ¿Un simple demonio siendo considerado con su propio compañero?, ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes?, ¿El escuadrón demonio? O ¿Los Akuma Sentai (Rangers)?, aunque puedo sentir la pasión, me estoy excitando – Tras eso Natsu grito "Bastardo no me copies o lo cambies sin pagar el interés" lo que causo una gota de sudor en todos menos en Freed – ¿Entonces tu eres el que se la mete y él es el que se agacha?, ¿Están ustedes en ese tipo de relación?

Mientras decía eso Freed y Kiba se daban de espadazos, ninguno retrocedía, pero mientras Freed movía la cabeza junto con su lengua que la sacaba, Kiba tenía una mirada de angustia, sin duda un humano muy despreciable y sucia para ser de la iglesia.

Que boca tan vulgar, es difícil creer que seas un sacerdote… Oh ¿Ese es él porque eres un exorcista errante? - Dijo Kiba

¡Si, si!, ¡Soy vulgar!, ¡Me disculpo por eso!, es por eso que deserte, ¡Me echaron!, ¡Es por eso que se joda el vaticano!, pero estoy bien siempre y cuando pueda cortar demonios cuando yo quiera –Grito Freed con una mirada de enojo y excitación.

Tu eres de los más difíciles de lidiar, alguien que se siente vivo por cortar demonios… aquellos que nos causan más daño – Dijo Kiba calmado, ya visualizando por completo a Freed, mientras el otro seguía con una sonrisa de mierda.

¿Haaaaa?, ¿Sabes?, no dese ser sermoneado por un demonio… otra vez, justo ahora trato de vivir como otras personas, no estoy en una posición donde una peste como tú me pueda callar – Fue la respuesta de Freed al "insulto" de Kiba.

Hasta los demonios tienen reglas – Esta vez fue Akeno la que hablo con una sonrisa pero con una mirada seria, además de sentir hostilidad hacía el exorcista.

Me gustan esos apasionados ojos, Onee-san, tu eres la mejor, puedo sentir tu urgencia de querer matarme, ¿Es esto amor?, ¡No!, esto es ¡Instinto Asesino!, ¡Magnifico!, esto me encanta, ¡La sensación de querer asesinar o la de ser asesinado!, esto es lo mejor – Fue lo que dijo Freed como respuesta al instinto asesino de Akeno.

Entonces desaparece – Concluyo la hermosa peli roja del equipo Rias Gremory – Lo siento Natsu, no esperaba que un Exorcista errante atacara la casa de tu cliente – Dijo Rias volteando a ver a Natsu, mientras entrecerraba los ojos – Natsu… acaso te lastimaste.

He, no es nada, solo unos 4 disparos de luz y 2 cortadas del sable de luz – Fue lo que dijo Natsu con una sonrisa infantil, impresionando a todos los miembros, ya que escucharon lo que sufrió el mago.

Parece que has estado cuidando de mi lindo sirviente, Exorcista errante-san – Dijo Rias con un tono de ultra tumba dirigido a Freed.

Sí, sí, he estado jugando mucho con él, intente cortarlo en pedazos, en pedazos tan pequeños que rompería un récord, pero fui interrumpido y se quedó como un sueño – Fue una respuesta sobre actuado de Freed, pero de la nada un mueble a su espalda sale disparado.

Me asegurare de nunca perdonar a nadie que se atreva a lastimar a mis sirvientes, especialmente no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú por dañar mis posesiones personales – Dijo una muy enojada Rias, obteniendo que Natsu mirara y apuntara en su cabeza "Nunca hacer enojara Rias… PD: Comprar la cena antes de ir a casa", una inmensa oleada de poder demoníaco rodea el lugar.

Buchou, un grupo de Ángeles Caídos se acercan, estaremos en desventaja si no salimos de aquí – Informo Akeno a Rias como a todos los demás, Rias volteo a ver a Freed una vez más.

Akeno, regresaremos a nuestros cuartele general después de recuperar a Natsu, prepara la tele transportación – Dijo Rias a Akeno, la cual solo asintió.

Espere Buchou, tenemos que llevarla con nosotros – Dijo Natsu señalando a Asia.

Es imposible, solo los demonios pueden tele transportarse en los círculos mágicos, además este círculo mágico solo puede transportar a mí y a mis sirvientes – Fue la respuesta de Rias.

Los ojos de ambos se ven, una última vez, los verdosos ojos de Asia con los ahora ojos Jade de Natsu (Como en el anime suelen cambiar de color, Natsu cuando tiene una emoción fuerte sus ojos cambian de color), pero Asia solo dijo – Volvamos a vernos Natsu-san y tomemos un café o un té – Y después de eso Akeno termino el conjuro cambiando de locación, del cuarto del contratista hacía el cuarto del club.

* * *

Natsu se quedó viendo el lugar donde antes estaba Asia, mientras observo como Freed trato de cortarlos y Koneko lo detuvo lanzándole un sofá, Natsu se quedó mirando el lugar donde su mirada estaba, hasta que miro a Rias y estaba por preguntar algo, hasta que ella se adelantó.

Existen 2 tipos de exorcistas – Dijo Rias con una explicación de lo que se imaginaba Natsu preguntaría – Los 1ros son los que reciben la bendición de Dios para hacer los exorcismos en el nombre de la justicia, este grupo toma el poder de Dios y los Ángeles para eliminar a los demonios, mientras que los otros son los exorcistas errantes – Fue lo que dijo Rias a Natsu.

¿Errantes? – Fue la pregunta de Natsu.

El exorcismo es una sagrada ceremonia que es realizada en el nombre de Dios, pero hay ocasiones que los exorcistas empiezan a disfrutar de matar a los demonios, ellos han encontrado el matar demonios como su felicidad y su propósito de vida, así que son abandonados por la iglesia sin excepción… o son borrados por ser culpables – Dijo Rias explicando a Natsu lo necesario.

Entonces la iglesia asesina a los exorcistas… – Dijo Natsu pensando en que la iglesia y Dios no eran nada bueno, pase a ser un buen dios.

Pero hay quienes logran sobrevivir, y ¿qué crees que pasa con aquellos que sobreviven? – Pregunto Rias a Natsu el cual se quedó pensando, hasta que le salió humo de las orejas – Parece ser que no logras adivinar jajajaja – Río inocentemente Rias al ver el humo salir de la cara de Natsu, que a todos los del club les pareció bastante terno y divertido – Se van con los Ángeles Caídos Natsu.

¿con los cuervos? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Si Natsu, esos son los Cuervos - Fue la respuesta de Akeno igual de divertida que todos los miembros por el sobre nombre de Natsu, pero un poco triste, cosa que no noto nadie y para su suerte los hermanos Dragneel no estaban y menos Cobra.

Los Ángeles Caídos son seres que fueron echados del cielo, ellos tienen el poder de la luz todavía, el poder de eliminar demonios, Los Ángeles Caídos también perdieron muchos de sus compañeros en la anterior guerra, es por eso que juntan siervos como nosotros – Explico Rias.

Entonces los Cuervos quieren acabar con los Demonios y los exorcistas locos que también quieren destruirlos se unen para ese propósito, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Si, ese es el motivo de que se llamen Exorcistas errantes, ya que, los Exorcistas que tomaron gusto de mata a los demonios, empezaron a cazar a los humanos con unión a los demonios tomando el poder de los Caídos, como el chico de hace un rato – Dijo Rias – Él es un exorcista errante, por lo cual pertenece a una organización de Ángeles Caídos, lo que indica que no son Exorcistas, pero son tan peligrosos como los verdaderos… No, como ellos no tiene restricciones, los hace más peligrosos y problemáticos que un Exorcista real, por lo cual no es muy inteligente lidiar con ellos y más si eres un demonio, por lo cual a la iglesia a la que fuiste, pertenece a los Ángeles Caídos, no a Dios – Termino de explicar Rias.

"Me imaginaba que eso era, olía a Cuervo más que a Paloma, además de ese lunático irritante intento de sacerdote, padre o cura o lo que sea, pero eso solo significa…" – Pensó Natsu, por lo cual tenía que decirlo – Buchou, ¡tengo que salvar a esa chica, a Asia!

Eso es imposible – Dijo Rias – Eres un Demonio, como piensas luchar contra ellos, además ella es una sirvienta de los Caídos, ustedes 2 son una existencia que no pueden coexistir – Rias intento calmar a Natsu, pero noto que no servía – Si vas y la "salvas", provocaras que los Ángeles Caídos sean tus enemigos y eso nos involucraría a nosotros también y tendríamos que luchar.

… – Natsu se quedó callado, sabía que Rias tenía razón, no quería que sus camaradas se metieran en problemas por su culpa, pero no se rendiría en salvar a Asia, a Lucy y sobre todo a Raynare, sabía lo que significaba el deseo de salvarla sobre todo, eso era lo que un Dragón llamaba **_"Amor Profundo"_** y recordó las palabras de su padre Shadow.

* * *

 ** _(_** ** _Flas Back)._**

En una noche muy hermosa, en un lago, un pequeño niño de 7 años miraba el reflejo de la hermosa luna llena, el niño tenía el cabello rosado alborotado y sus ojos Jade con un semblante pensativo, mientras que de la nada una sombra se hizo en su espalda, miro a un poderoso dragón de color negro con ojos rojos y unas escamas grises, su padre Shadow, el cual lo miraba y decidió preguntar

 ** _Tus ojos son Jade, ¿qué te tiene tan pensativo? – Fue la pregunta de Shadow a su hijo Natsu._**

Cuando estoy cerca de Ayame, me siento raro, me molesta cuando habla con otros chicos, cuando juego con los cachorros de su "familia", que hable cariñosa mente con alguien que no sea yo o Eiga, que mime a otras personas y es tan molesto que deseo mandarlos al cielo de un solo golpe – Revelo Natsu – Además de que me ha empezado a gustar verla desnuda y diciendo mi nombre, suelo soñar que ella y yo estamos muy juntos desnudos y no entiendo porque.

 ** _Natsu, recuerdas cuando hablamos del amor – Pregunto Shadow a su hijo._**

Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué? – Fue la pregunta de Natsu.

 ** _Veras, como sabes, los Dragón Slayers, son muy celosos, al punto de ser muy posesivos, pero también tienen los sentimientos de los dragones, por lo cual su amor es un 50% mayor al de un humano o criatura existente, es por eso que no toleramos que estén con otra criatura a menos que seamos nosotros o nuestras crías –_** Dijo Shadow a su hijo.

Pero no se supone que los dragones son Polígamos… si los dragones son Polígamos, como diablos es que solo tienes una esposa – Pregunto Natsu a su padre.

 ** _Eso es a donde quiero llegar Koso (Mocoso) –_** Respondió Shadow **_– Los dragones nacemos Polígamos, pero algunos encuentran a una solo hembra para amar, la hacen únicamente suya, convirtiéndose en Monógamos como los Dragón Slayers, por lo cual este se le llamo "Amor Profundo", ya que no puedes olvidar a esa hembra, la quieres solo para ti, para nadie más, pelearías en 10 mil guerras solo por ella, no puedes pensar en nada más hasta tenerla solo para ti_** – Explico Shadow.

Entiendo, pero eso que tiene que ver ahora – Pregunto Natsu confundido.

 ** _Que el motivo de que no puedas dejar de pensar en Ayame, es porque tienes "Amor Profundo", lo que indica que tienes que hacerla tuya, pero no te preocupes, eso es normal, solo deja que tu corazón crezca y podrás soportar esa carga, solo que puedes pasar de Monógamo a Polígamo, ahora duerme hijo mío –_** Tras eso ambos se acostaron y Natsu durmió aprendiendo lo que le pasaba.

 ** _(Fin del Flash Back)._**

* * *

Natsu suspiro viendo el cielo azul, Natsu se había saltado la clase y se fue a un parque, se lo dijo a Seilah y le pidió que no interviniera, Natsu sentía adolorido todo su cuerpo, la luz no se había purificado del todo y además Wendy no podía curar a Natsu, por el simple hecho de que Natsu oculto esa información.

Natsu ahora sabía que los cuervos tenían aliados inútiles, problemáticos y que daban su bendición a la luz a sus súbditos, la luz es toxica para los demonios, pero no era muy potente con Natsu por su magia God Slayer, pero aún le dolía, con esas heridas Rias le ordeno descansar y que no hiciera trabajos por un tiempo.

Natsu debía pensar en cómo rescatar a Asia a Lucy y a Raynare de los Ángeles Caídos, ya que suponía que no le gustaba ese lugar, por lo cual cerro los ojos y pensó, hasta que **[Guu~~]** su estómago pedía comida, por lo cual suspiro y busco algo que comer.

Natsu se para con la intención de buscar comida y pensar en un plan para salvar a las 3 chicas de los cuervos, pero de la nada, los ojos de Natsu se detuvieron al ver 2 rayos de Oro, al otro lado de la fuente estaban Luce y Asia, las cuales también vieron a Natsu, los 3 se acercaron.

Asia… Lucy… – Dijo Natsu.

Natsu/Natsu-san – Dijeron Asia y Lucy.

* * *

Huh – En este momento era algo tierno y extraño momento, Asia y Lucy miraban el menú del restaurante, muy confusas de que ordenar, sin duda para Natsu eso era un tesoro que recordaría una y otra vez, se aguantaba la risa al ver las caras de confusión de ellas, dignas de unas niñas de 5 años.

¿Q-Que es lo que desean pedir? – Ni la camarera sabía cómo actuar, por lo cual Natsu decidió pedir por los 3.

Ellas tomaran una hamburguesa y un jugo de naranja, mientras yo quiero un Omelette, un filete, 4 onigiris y 5 Hamburguesas y un jugo de naranja – Dijo Natsu, impresionando a la mesera, la cual apunto todo y se fue.

Lo siento, ni siquiera pudo comprar mí comida – Dijo Lucy.

Si, esperaba poder pedir yo misma mi Hamburguesa – Dijo Asia.

No se preocupen, 1ro acostúmbrense al Japonés, después solo pidan, además este lugar es un Restaurante familiar, hay muchas cosas, es natural el que no supieran que escoger, hay muchas cosas – Fue la respuesta de Natsu.

(N/A: Cambie de una hamburguesería a un restaurante familiar, por ser más espaciosa, además de que de esa forma podría darle un toque de cambio y además lo veía mejor para una plática de 3).

Cuando trajeron la comida Asia y Lucy veían sus hamburguesas, Natsu noto que la miraban pero no la comían, lo que hizo pensara 2 cosas, la 1ra era que, no sabían comerlas, 2da que ellas preferían una pizza, pero opto que era la 1ra.

Princesas, eso se come después de quitar la envoltura con las manos – Dijo Natsu procediendo a comer una parte de su Hamburguesa.

En serio hay una manera de comer la comida así – Dijeron las 2 con estrellas en los ojos, actuando como niñas que recién aprenden algo nuevo.

No olviden comer las papas fritas – Dije mientras las chicas miraban la comida que les trajeron, ambas comen un poco y se detienen.

Están deliciosas, estas Hamburguesas son deliciosas – Dijeron las 2 al unísono realmente encantadas con el sabor.

¿Acaso nuca habían comida una Hamburguesa antes? – Pregunto Natsu a las 2 monjas.

No, solo lo habíamos visto en la televisión, pero esto es una delicia, sabe muy bien – Dijo Lucy.

Es cierto, es mi 1ra vez comiendo eso, es una delicia, estoy muy conmovida – Ahora fue Asia la que hablo.

¿Qué es lo que comen principalmente comen ustedes 2? – Pregunto Natsu.

Suele ser Pan y Sopa, algunas veces puede ser Pastas y vegetales – Respondieron las hermanas a la vez.

"En serio la iglesia es tan coda" – Pensó Natsu ale escuchar eso – Si eso es así, entonces tomate tu tiempo y disfruten del sabor.

Eso haremos – Dijo Lucy muy feliz.

"Me alegro que estén bien, pero debo saber el motivo de estar en el parque, además de que aún no sé cómo evitar problemas con Rias al pelear con los cuervos, bueno, por ahora solo haré que sonrían – Pensó Natsu – Asia, Lucy – Las llamadas voltearon a ver a Natsu – Cuando acabemos, iremos a divertirnos.

Cuando Natsu dijo eso, las 2 féminas se sorprendieron, pero asintieron con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, mientras que Natsu comía como bestia, después fueron al Árcade y jugaron en ese lugar, hasta que Natsu noto sus miradas en el juego de la grúa, noto como Asia miraba a un peluche en forma de conejo con una zanahoria con las palabras "I You" y Lucy miraba un muñeco blanco con la nariz de zanahoria (Plue) Natsu con una sonrisa dijo.

Les gustan – Pregunto Natsu a las 2 chicas, las cuales se sonrojaron negándolo – Bien déjenmelo a mí – Tras eso ambas féminas asintieron sonrojadas de la vergüenza, Natsu metió la moneda y saco 1ro al conejo y luego al muñeco blanco, entregándoselos a Ambas chicas – Si les gusto uno de esos, creo que la próxima les daré más.

No es necesario, cuidaremos estos muñecos como un tesoro, ya que nos lo regalo Natsu – Dijo Lucy.

Si, Cuidaremos de los muñecos que Natsu-san nos regaló – Esta vez fue Asia.

Asia, Lucy y Natsu caminaban riendo un tanto cansados de haber caminado tanto, Lucy le agradecía a Natsu, por haber golpeado a Freed por tocar a Asia, Natsu solo negó y aclaro que no era nada, solo continuaron caminando, hasta que Natsu se detuvo por un dolor en su pierna, donde la bala de luz lo golpeo, por lo cual Asia y Lucy se detuvieron.

Es por lo de ayer verdad – Dijo Asia con un tono triste, a lo cual Natsu solo asiente – Sube tu pantalón – pidió gentilmente Asia a Natsu, el cual subió su pantalón y mostró su herida de la bala, luego Asia puso su mano en la herida y con una luz verde como sus ojos rodearon la herida de Natsu, el cual sintió bien si pierna, tan cálida, tan suave, hasta que termino – Ahora intenta mover tu pierna – Natsu asintió y noto que el dolor termino y se sentía como nuevo.

Genial, ya no se siente rara mi pierna – Dijo Natsu corriendo alrededor – El poder de curación es el mejor, pero dime una cosa – Dijo Natsu deteniéndose – Eso es una Sacred Gear.

Si, así es – Respondió Asia.

Increíble, ya me lo imaginaba, en realidad yo también tengo una – Revelo Natsu.

En serio, eso es increíble – Respondió Lucy con sorpresa en la cara, como Asia.

Y ¿tú tienes una Lucy? – Pregunto Natsu a Lucy.

No, o si la tengo, aun no despierta, pero por ahora no tengo ninguna – Fue la respuesta de Lucy.

Ya veo, bueno eso es algo muy interesante, entonces no tienes más que el poder de la luz – Volvió a pregunta Natsu.

No, yo soy una maga, uso magia de Espíritus Celestiales, además de usar Transformación y de ultimo la Devil Slayer de elemento de hielo – Dijo Lucy, impresionando a Natsu de ver a otro Slayer aparte de los que ya conocía en el hogar de los dragones – Ah pero no te preocupes, no pienso atacarte.

Lo sé, no detecto maldad en ti y también lo veo en tus hermosos ojos azules – Dijo Natsu sonrojando a Lucy, recordando la necesidad de hacerla suya – Claro que los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Asia se queda atrás – Dijo ruborizando a más no poder a Asia, haciendo que su dragón interno pidiera a gritos una cam rubias, Natsu golpeando mentalmente a su lado pervertido – Aunque tu poder mola, sanar animales, personas, hasta demonios, es increíble.

Asia puso una expresión un tanto difícil de leer, pero luego una triste, empezó a llorar, Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, Lucy abraso a Asia, Natsu bajo la cabeza, luego fueron a sentarse en un banco, Asia dejo de llorar y contó una historia.

 ** _Pov. Asia contando la historia._**

 _Esta es la historia de una niña que fue llamada una vez: Santa Doncella._

 _En cierto lugar de Europa, una niña fue abandonada por sus padres._

 _Ella fue criada en una iglesia cercana por una monja y otros huérfanos._

 _La chica era una fuerte seguidora de la iglesia, recibió un fantástico poder a los 8 años._

 _Ella curo a un cachorro callejero, pero una persona de la iglesia católica la vio por accidente._

 _Desde entonces su vida cambio._

 _La chica fue enviada a la iglesia católica principal y fue simbolizada por muchos como Santa Doncella debido a su poder de sanación._

 _Ella uso sus poderes para sanar a muchos creyentes y se les fue dicho que era el poder de la divina protección._

 _Los rumores crearon más rumores y fue respetada como Santa Doncella._

 _Incluso sin su aprobación._

 _A ella no le disgustaba como la trataban, como era tratada, personas de la iglesia eran amables con ellas y ella no odiaba curar a las personas._

 _Al contrario, ella era feliz de que su poder fuera Útil._

 _La chica estaba agradecía pro el poder que Dios le dio._

 _Pero estaba un poco sola._

 _Ella no tenía ningún amigo con quien pudiera abrirse._

 _Todo el mundo la trataba amablemente y eso era bueno para ella, pero no había nadie quien pudiera ser su amigo._

 _Ella entendía el porqué._

 _Ella sabía que miraban su poder como algo irregular._

 _Ellos la miraban no como una humana, sino como una criatura capaz de sanar personas._

 _Pero un día eso cambio._

 _Por coincidencia, había un demonio cerca y ella lo curo._

 _Un demonio, herido, la chica no pudo ignorarlo._

 _Ella pensó que incluso si era un demonio, ella tenía que curarlo si estaba herido._

 _Fue su bondad la que lo hizo tomar esa decisión._

 _Pero eso cambio su vida para siempre._

 _Una de las personas de la iglesia vio el incidente y lo notifico a otros de la iglesia._

 _Los ministros de la iglesia estaban sorprendidos por eso._

 _"Un poder que puede sanar demonios"._

 _"¡Algo tan absurdo como eso no puede pasar!"._

 _"¡El poder de sanar, solo puede usarse en los creyentes de Dios!"._

 _Si, muchas personas tenían el poder de sanar, pero el de sanar un demonio, era un nivel muy diferentes._

 _Para la gente de la iglesia, pensaban que ese poder no podría ayudar a los Demonio o a los Ángeles Caídos (Cuervos)._

 _Aparentemente, una cosa parecida había pasado anteriormente._

 _El poder de sanar a los Demonios y Cuervos (Natsu convenció a Asia de llamarlos así), seres que no estaban protegidos por el poder de Dios, pero eso era catalogado como el poder de una bruja._

 _Así que las persona que ayudo durante tanto tiempo, la llamaron Hereje._

 _"Maldita bruja cura demonios"._

 _La chica que fue llamada una vez Santa Doncella, era temida como una bruja y fue abandonada por la iglesia católica._

 _Ella no tenía donde ir y la organización de exorcista errantes la recogió._

 _En pocas palabras ella tenía que obtener protección divina de los Cuervos._

 _Pero la chica nunca olvido rezar a Dios, tampoco olvido el agradecer a Dios._

 _Incluso así la chica fue abandonada._

 _Dios no la salvo._

 _Pero gracias a eso conoció a una gran amiga, que fue como ella tratada de bruja, pase a ser muy devota y desde entonces rezaban juntas._

 ** _Fin de la Pov. Asia._**

Decir que Natsu estaba enojado, cabreado, peor que Laxus cuando sus planes fueron acabados y no logro ser maestro, era poco, literalmente rugió que golpearía a Dios hasta que el gritara que Gajeel era mejor que él y eso sería nunca, estaba enojado, nadie de la iglesia la apoyo, nadie se preocupó por ella y para colmo, ella le rezaba a quien la abandono, sus colmillos, sus garras, parte de su cuerpo, junto con su mirada, toda daba a una sola cosa… Matar a Dios o golpearlo hasta aburrirse.

Es porque no rece lo suficiente, es porque soy torpe, soy tan estúpida que no puedo comer una hamburguesa por mí misma – Dijo Asia auto lastimándose.

No digas eso, eso no es verdad Asia, eres realmente una persona muy buena, torpe pero no digas que eres estúpida – Dijo Lucy limpiando las lágrimas de Asia.

Esto también es una prueba que me dio el señor, dado que soy torpe, el señor me dio esta prueba y debo sobrepasarlo – Dijo Asia con una sonrisa en la cara.

Así es, es una prueba y sabes lo que pasara cuando la cumplas – Pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa en su cara.

El de que un día tendremos muchos amigos… tengo un sueño, el de comprar flores con un amigos, libros, conversar, jugar – Decía mientras lloraba.

Natsu ahora estaba calmado, pero por dentro se podía ver a un dragón rojo con escamas negras, el abdomen amarillo con lugares grises, ojos rojos con lugares negros y con un dorado intenso alrededor del ojo, mostrando sus colmillos expulsando fuego y sombras y Natsu pensó "Prometo, que si llego a ver a Dios, le haré pagar las lágrimas de Asia con intereses".

Ya basta, Asia deja de llorar – Dijo Natsu, mientras se paraba frente a ella – Tu ya tienes a 2 amigos, así que deja de llorar – Esas palabras dejaron a Asia sorprendida pero confusa – La 1ra es Lucy y el 2do soy yo, después de todo, somos amigos – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa marca Dragneel.

Eso es cierto, Asia ya tienes 2 amigos – Repitió Lucy mientras limpiaba lo que quedaba de lágrimas en la cara de Asia.

Soy un demonio, eso ya lo saben, pero no pienso pedir la vida de Asia, así que llámame cuando quieras, dime lo que quieres hacer, te daré mi número de celular y de esa forma podrás hablarme – Dijo Natsu sacando de su bolsa el celular.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Asia.

¿Porque?, sencillo, paseamos, jugamos, conversamos y reímos juntos, ya somos amigos y si vienes con esa idiotez de "Soy una hermana y tú un Demonio" o "Dios no lo vería bien" o "Eres un Demonio, acaso piensas que es bueno esto" entre otros, lamento decir que soy una persona con el egoísmo de un dragón, así que no aceptare ninguna queja – Sentencio Natsu con una sonrisa en cara.

Es eso un pacto con un demonio – Pregunto Asia a Natsu.

No lo es, Asia, Lucy y yo ya somos amigos, reales amigos, pondremos todo de lado cuando quieras, conversaremos cuando quieras, jugaremos cuando quieras y si, hasta iré de compras contigo y con Luce, compraremos libros, flores, ropa, lo que sea y eso es una promesa – Dijo Natsu a Asia y a Lucy, aunque en su mente completo algo **_"También lencería que yo mismo les quitare antes de hacerlas gritar mi nombre"_** y Natsu se volvió a abofetear mentalmente, Asia lloraba una vez más, pero no de tristeza.

Natsu-san, yo no tengo sentido común – Dijo Asia.

Y qué diablos me importa el sentido común, a la mierda eso, si quieres ir por ahí vestida de brujita y hacerte pasar por una, por mí no hay ningún problema, incluso me vestiría de sirviente si eso deseas – Respondió Natsu.

No se hablar japonés… no sé nada de tu cultura – Volvió a decir Asia.

Me vale, si tengo que enseñarte hasta a usar un pañal que así sea, te enseñare los proverbios, las palabras, los significados, los kanjis, iremos a un museo donde aprenderás de la cultura, los samuráis, sushi y geishas – Respondió Natsu una vez más.

No sé de qué hablar con los amigos – Dijo una vez más Asia.

Me importa un bledo, si no sabes de que hablar, entonces simplemente inventa algo, has hablado conmigo todo el día, además de que quieres hablar conmigo, yo puedo hablar de lo que quieras, y si no lo sé, entonces me enseñas y listo – Volvió a responder Natsu.

¿En serio, te convertirías en mi amigo Natsu-san? – Pregunto Asia.

Claro, por eso es que le pateara el culo a los cuervos… empezando con estas pestes – Dijo Natsu mientras miraba a su espalda, donde 8 cuervos estaban con sus alas abiertas y algunos con lanzas de luces.

 **Vamos Asia, regresa, como tu Lucy, saben que escapar es inútil –** Dijo uno de los Cuervos con una voz seria **– Sino vienen con nosotros, algo malo le puede pasar a ese peli rosado, así que vengan.**

No lo creo – Dijo Natsu – Antes de que las toquen… abre arrancado sus horripilantes alas y las incinerare después – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su mano en un brillo rojo y salió su Sacred Gear, el guantelete, haciendo reír a un Cuervo que Natsu recordaba.

 **Jajajaja, según nos dijo, tu Sacred Gear era uno muy peligroso, tanto que hasta un ser muy poderoso de 8 pares de alas temería, pero no es más que un Sacred del tipo común, solo es un** **_[Twice Critical]_** **y pensar que los altos mandos nos pidieron matarte por tal Sacred Gear –** Dijo Guillermo saliendo entre los Caídos.

Vaya y yo que pensaba que la rata se quedaría atrás de los ratones para poder escapar y además de que te ríes, si mi poder se duplica seré tan fuerte para acabar con ustedes – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su cuerpo en fuego negro.

 **Nos subestimas, bastardo –** Grito Guillermo preparando 2 lanzas de luz.

Natsu se lanzó contra los 4 cuervos que decidieron pelear, la luz de la lanzas golpearon el cuerpo de Natsu, pero el solo las destruía con el fuego negro, lo que sorprendió a muchos, de la nada junto fuego dorado con negro y dijo _"Con las llamas del impotente oro, con las llamas del dios del sol, incendiando todo lo que toca, destruyendo todo a su alrededor,_ **_[Ogonjin no Koen] (Llamas del dios dorado)"_** , y con una gran esfera de fuego negro con dorado incinero a 6 de los Caídos dejando a un muy aterrado Guillermo y a una joven peli verde la cual sonrió con arrogancia.

Que es lo que te mata de la risa… – Natsu se detuvo un segundo viendo que en su estómago había una lanza de luz, además de estar rodeada de agua bendita, lo que lo hizo letal.

Natsu se arrodillo, pero Natsu no sentía dolor, se sentía cálido y muy bien, algo verde lo rodeo, eso era el Gear de Asia.

 **Asia, si no quieres que ese Demonios termine muerto, ven con nosotros, tu Sacred Gear es muy importante para nosotros, el poder de** **_[Twilight Healing]_** **el cual es un Sacred Gear muy raro, a comparación del de aquel demonio, por lo cual si ustedes 2 no viene con nosotros, lo mataremos –** Dijo la Caída a las 2 hermanas.

Y una mierda – Grito Natsu, pero fue callado por Asia y Lucy.

Aceptamos – Dijeron al Unísono.

Que… no digan estupideces, no dejare que lo hagan – Dijo Natsu a las 2 rubias, mientras en su subconsciente dijo **_"Mata al wey y métete a una cama con las 3",_** Natsu se debatió a no golpear a su lado pervertido, por ahora, no era mala idea.

Gracias por ser amigo de nosotras, jamás te olvidaremos Natsu-san – Dijo Asia con una sonrisa que congelo a Natsu un momento, el momento suficiente para que los cuervos se las llevaran.

Cuando Natsu despertó, miro el cielo, el cielo donde los cuervos se llevaron a sus amigas **_"Mujeres"_** , según de que personalidad de Natsu estemos hablando, por lo cual con rabia se levantó, solo se retiró al club, ya que tenía que informar de lo que planeaba hacer a su "rey".

* * *

 ** _[SLAP] (Que tal con estos efectos)._**

Ese sonido hizo eco, eso fue el cachete de Natsu, ya que fue abofeteado por una muy molesta Rias.

¿Cuantas veces tango que repetirme?, No es no, no puedes salvar a esas monjas ni a la Caída – Dijo Rias.

Lo entiendo, usted es mi rey, mi vida le pertenece, ya que soy su sirviente… pero – Pauso Natsu - Iré a rescatarlas, incluso si es solo, me preocupa lo que puedan hacerles, los cuervos tienen algo planeado y sea lo que sea no me gusta.

¿En serio eres tan estúpido?, si vas solo es muy seguro que mueras, no podrás regresar con vida ¿Acaso lo entiendes, Natsu? – Pregunto en un regaño muy enojada Rias – Tus acciones no solo me afectaran a mí, sino a todos los miembros, ¡Eres un demonio de la casa Gremory!, ¡Necesitas estar consciente de ello! – Dijo Rias a Natsu, enojada como esperando que entrara en razón.

Entonces déjame salir de este grupo, ¡Iré aun sea como un individuo o un exiliado! – Grito Natsu a Rias.

¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Dijo Rias.

Me hice amigo de Asia, como de Lucy, el dejarla atrás, es lo mismo que asesinarme a mí mismo, sé que es egoísta, pero yo tengo un egoísmo tan grande como el de un dragón – Dijo Natsu más calmado.

Eso es maravilloso, me parece increíble y maravilloso lo que dices, pero eso no es de lo que estamos hablando, en estos momentos la relación entre Demonios y Ángeles Caídos no es tan simple como crees, ambos bandos han sido hostiles durante cientos y miles de años, por lo cual si vas y les muestras un signo de debilidad, no dudara en atacarnos y matarnos, ellos son nuestro enemigos – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

¿No se supone que el destruir es la forma de actuar de un Dragón? – Respondió Natsu a Rias, haciéndole ver que Natsu no actuaría como humano o demonios, sino como Dragón.

Esas chicas fueron una vez unas seguidora de la fricción de Dios, es una persona con la cual no podíamos coexistir, aún si se fueron con los Ángeles Caídos, esas chicas son nuestras enemigas – Dijo Rias.

¡Ni Asia, Ni Lucy no es nuestra enemiga! – Grito Natsu a Rias, ya que no le gusto que Rias llamara de esa manera a Asia y Lucy.

Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Natsu, solo olvídala – Fue lo que dijo Rias, Natsu estaba por contestar, pero de la nada Akeno le dice algo en el oído a Rias.

Akeno tenía una expresión seria y no parecía por la conversación entre Rias y Natsu, después de escuchar a Akeno, Rias puso una mirada seria – Surgió algo, Akeno y yo nos iremos por un rato.

Espera un minuto Rias, aún no hemos acabado de… – Natsu no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Rias puso su dedo índice en los labios de Natsu.

Natsu, hay un par de cosas que decirte – Dijo Rias, a lo que Natsu asintió – Tú piensas que él **_[Peón]_** es la pieza más débil, ¿Cierto? O ¿Qué piensas?

Si – Fue una respuesta de Natsu, sin pensarla ni nada.

Ese es un gran malentendido, el _**[Peón]**_ tiene una habilidad especial que ninguna otra pieza tiene y esa es habilidad es una promoción – Explico Rias.

¿Promoción? – Pregunto Natsu.

Al igual que en el ajedrez, un peón puede cambiar a otra clase si logra llegar a base enemiga y puede ser promovido a cualquier pieza que no sea el rey – Dijo Rias, explicando a Natsu un poco del juego del ajedrez – Por lo cual Natsu, puedes promoverte a cualquier pieza que no sea **[Rey]** , en el lugar que yo reconozca como enemigo.

Ya veo – Dijo Natsu calmado, pero por dentro muy sorprendido.

Ya que no ha pasado casi nada de tiempo desde que te convertiste en un demonio hay restricciones, por lo cual será casi imposible que te promuevas a la pieza definitiva, la _**[Reina]**_ , pero puedes cambiar a otras clases, si lo deseas Fervientemente y gritas _Promoción_ con el corazón, entonces habrá un cambio en tu habilidad – Continuo explicando Rias a Natsu – Una cosa más, es sobra tu Sacred Gear.

¿Sobre mi Sacred Gear? – Pregunto Natsu.

Si, veras, Deseo – Rias dijo eso, confundiendo a Natsu – El poder de las Sacred Gear se basa en el deseo de su usuario, a la vez que determina su poder, aún si te has convertido en un demonios, tus ambiciones no han cambiado – Dijo Rias, explicando a Natsu el poder de las Sacred Gear.

Ya veo – Respondió Natsu, pero sin entender a donde llevaría eso.

Una cosa más Natsu, jamás olvides esto – Dijo Rias acariciando la mejilla de Natsu – Hasta un Peón puede derrotar al Rey, esa es una regla básica en el ajedrez y eso puede pasar hasta en el juego de ajedrez demoníaco – Tras decir eso Rias y Akeno se retiraron.

Natsu estaba saliendo preparado para ir por Asia, Lucy y Raynare, por lo cual estaba por irse, hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

Dragneel-san – Fue Kiba, Natsu voltio a verlo - ¿Vas a ir? – Pregunto Kiba, desde curioso como preocupado.

Si, Asia es mi amiga, no dejare que nada ni nadie me detenga, aun si tengo que asar a cien cuervos – Fue la respuesta de Natsu.

Que gran determinación – Dijo Kiba – Pero aun con eso, la Sacred Gear y la Promoción, no lograras acabar con un grupo de Ángeles Caídos y Exorcistas – Dijo firmemente Kiba a Natsu.

Iré, aun si me cuesta la vida, Asia, Lucy y Raynare, a todas ellas las salvare – Dijo Natsu a Kiba.

Diría que es una gran de gran determinación, pero sigue siendo muy imprudente – Dijo Kiba.

Entonces qué esperas que haga, son mis amigas y debo salvarlas, aun si es que tengo que ir solo contra lo que sea – Dijo decidido Natsu a Kiba.

Yo también iré – Fue la respuesta de Kiba, lo que dejo impresionado a Natsu – No sé nada de esas amigas tuyas, pero tú eres mi camarada, se lo que dijo Rias, pero una parte de mi respeta tu decisión, además yo odio a los exorcistas y a los Ángeles Caídos, los detesto – Respondió Kiba a Natsu.

No me convence – Dijo Natsu, tratando de evitar llevarse a Kiba y evitar que lo maten por su culpa.

Recuerdas lo que Buchou dijo sobre la promoción verdad – Pregunto Kiba a Natsu, el cual asintió – Entonces recuerdas eso de " _Un_ **_[Peón]_** _puede promocionarse a cualquier pieza que no sea el_ **_[Rey]_** _en territorio que ella viera como territorio enemigo"_ – Volvió a preguntar Kiba a Natsu, ganándose un asentimiento de parte del peli rosa – Pues Buchou dijo que reconocía esa Iglesia como territorio enemigo – Termino de explicar Kiba.

Oh – Dijo Natsu golpeando su sobre la palma de su otra mano en forma de tambor – Ya veo, ahora puedo hacerlos Cuervos a la plancha, jajajaja – Reía Natsu ante una imagen de varios cuervos en un palo sobre una fogata y en otro lugar, a Natsu con Raynare, Lucy, Asia y 2 Caídas, una peli verde de gran cuerpo y la otra una Loli rubia de grandes pechos desnudos. y Natsu una vez más, debatió si golpear a su lado pervertido, por una no tan mala idea.

Yo también iré – Fue una respuesta que sorprendió a Natsu, más al ver a quien le pertenecía esa respuesta, si, era Koneko – Me sentiría mal si solo 2 van.

Muchas gracias, bien, vamos a la iglesia – Dijo Natsu con los 3 compañeros a su espalda.

* * *

Los 3 demonios estaban en la puerta de la iglesia, examinando la iglesia, gracias a Kiba que traía un mapa con él, lograron entender cómo iba y donde se realizaría lo que Kiba considero como ritual de extracción de Sacred Gear, que sería en el sótano, lugar donde, se haría un ritual sagrado, pero como eran Ángeles que desertaron del cielo, lo harían como insulto a Dios.

Me recuerdas porque modifican los santuarios los Cuervos – Pregunto Natsu a Kiba.

Es que como hacían cosas santas en ese lugar santo, ahora que son Caídos, el hacer cosas malas en la casa de Dios les parece satisfactorio ya que es un insulto hacía Dios, ellos amaban a Dios y como fueron abandonados, disfrutan de lanzar conjuros malignos bajo el santuario, para así demostrar su desprecio a Dios, en una representación de su odio – Explico Kiba a Natsu… por 10ma vez.

Ya veo, ahora, me repites donde esta ese santuario – Pregunto Natsu.

El santuario debe estar justo detrás de las puertas, así que solo hay que entrar, buscar las puertas que llevan al santuario, luchar contra los asesino que nos esperen y detener el ritual – Dijo Kiba explicando el plan y el proceso de cómo llegar a donde se hará el ritual.

Los 3 demonios entraron por la entrada de la iglesia, siendo esto la advertencia de los caídos de un intruso, pero la verdad era que eso le importaba un bledo a Natsu, ya que él podía por lo menos con todo el ejército, pero la verdad era una y es que Natsu tenía cierta baja, que no había dicho a nadie, de la anda unos aplausos los detuvieron, cuando voltearon a ver, miraron a un sujeto que ya conocían, el exorcista errante Freed.

Una reunión, no hemos reunido otra vez, ¡Que emotivo! – Dijo Freed – Vaya, es la 1ra vez que veo al mismo demonios 2 veces, ¡Es que soy súper fuerte y mato a todos los demonios que veo delante de mí!, siempre corto al demonios donde está, luego agarro su cadáver lo beso y le digo adiós, además, ¡No es bueno interferir con mi estilo de vida!, pero eso es, ojala mueran, no mejor de hecho morirán, ya que me enfada su existencia, mueran apestosos demonios – Grito con una explicación que solo un loco entendería.

Freed saco su espada de luz, lo que hizo que Natsu pensara si debía acabar con Freed con su magia asesina o con magia de vida que le enseño Zeref, ya que no dejaría que esa espada de luz lo cortara o a alguno de sus compañeros.

Ustedes han venido a rescatar a Asia-tan ¿verdad?, Hahaha, ¡Los Akuma-samas vinieron a rescatar a esa perra curador de demonios, pero que buen corazón! además, solo por ser cautivada por un Akuma, es suficiente para que muera – Exclamo Freed, molestando a Natsu.

Donde se encuentra Asia y Lucy – Exclamo muy furioso Natsu a Freed.

Bueno, después del largo pasillo, hay una puerta escondida que llevaba a la cámara donde se hará el ritual – Revelo Freed a Natsu.

Natsu hizo presente su Sacred Gear como Kiba con su espada y Koneko… bueno, Koneko lanzo muchas bancas a donde estaba Freed, el cual con su espada las corto a la mitad, después de que tocaran el piso, pero Kiba se movió a una velocidad casi súper sónica, y choco espadas con Freed, Natsu estaba por unirse, hasta que Kiba lo detuvo.

No, déjanos a nosotros, tu ve por tus amigas Natsu – Dijo Kiba esquivando las balas de luz de la pistola de Freed, lo que impresionaba a Natsu.

Perdón por hablar una lengua muerte, parece que nadie me escucha, pero bueno, me lamentare una vez que ustedes mueran – Dijo Freed, de la nada una banca fue lanzada por Koneko y Freed volvió a cortarla por la mitad y continuar combatiendo con Kiba.

Vaya eres fuerte – Dijo Kiba con respeto a su oponente.

Tú tampoco eres nada malo, ¡Un buen "Caballero"!, pero eso es excelente, sí, sí, eso es lo que he estado buscando, hacía ya tiempo que no tenía una batalla como esta – Dijo Freed ante la habilidad de Kiba – Pero aun así, yo te matare – Dijo para reír como loco.

Ya veo, entonces tendré que ir serio esta vez – Dijo Kiba, haciendo que su espada fuera cubierta por oscuridad, la cual al chocar contra la espada de luz de Freed, esta era cubierta por la oscuridad de la espada de Kiba.

Pero que diablos – Grito confundido Freed.

Este es el poder de mi espada la **_[Holy-Eraser]_** una espada oscura que devora la luz – Dijo Kiba explicando el poder de su espada.

Así que eras usuario de la Sacred Gear – Exclamo molesto Freed – Pero no importa aun así los matare a todos… – Freed no pudo continuar, pues un golpe lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse contra la puerta y chocando 5 muros después de eso y unos cuantos árboles.

Mierda, escapo, esperaba poder golpearlo un poco más – Dijo Natsu al sentir el olor de Freed desaparecer lentamente – Bastardo usar el mango de 2 espadas de luz para evitar mi puño, sí que es rápido en vista y reacción – Se quejó al aire Natsu por dejar escapar a Freed.

Increíble Dragneel-kun, acaso te promocionaste a ** _[Torre]_** – Pregunto Kiba a Natsu.

No, en realidad, ese fue un golpe normal sin mucha fuerza, un puñetazo mío naturalmente – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que dejo impresionado a Kiba y Koneko al ver el poder del "novato".

Hey tu lacayo demonio… tu nombre era Natsu, ¿verdad?, no olvides esto, regresare y te matare, ya que me he enamorado de ti, por eso mismo te matare, ¿esta bien?, yo matare al maldito demonios que me golpeó y me sermoneo, así que… Bye bye – Se despidió Freed a lo lejos.

Natsu ignoro eso y miro a sus compañeros y asintieron, por lo cual los 3 bajaron al santuario, Llegaron a una puerta y Natsu olfateo un olor conocido, ya que era el olor de sus nuevas amigas y la Caída que tanto su lado pervertido a gritos pedía.

Parece que es aquí o por aquí – Dijo Natsu.

Eso posible, pero este lugar estará lleno de Exorcistas Errantes, Ángeles Caídos, ¿Están preparados? – Pregunto Kiba a lo cual Natsu y Koneko asintieron – Bien, entonces iremos a detener esto, abriré la puerta.

Kiba estaba por abrir la puerta, pero esta se abre sola, dejando ver el ritual más claro.

 **Bienvenidos demonios –** Fue la voz de una Caída, era Raynare, Natsu miro sus ojos de color Jade con los rojizos de ella, luego voltio y miro a Asia atada en una cruz y a Lucy con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.

 **Buen trabajo el tuyo para llegar a este lugar, no lo crees Zato-Nii-san –** Dijo un hombre robusto de piel morena con el cabello en agro morado que tenía la apariencia de un gorila.

 **Ya lo creo Gato-Nii-san –** Dijo otro idéntico al 1ro, pero de cabello en punta amarillo.

Así que ustedes son los mal nacidos que se atrevieron a hacerse mis enemigos – Dijo Natsu con una vena en su frente y sus ojos jades con la pupila rasgada.

 **Si así lo quieres ver, pero ahora llegas tarde, el ritual ha terminado –** Dijo el de afro.

Después de decir eso, Natsu noto como una luz verde salió del cuerpo de Asia, y se dirigió a una de las Caídas de ese lugar, mientras que Raynare miraba con una sonrisa apagada la luz que no la escogió, pero de la nada el lugar empezó a tener un calor abrumador.

Natsu camino poco a poco, a paso lento, Kiba y Koneko estaban por golpear a los exorcistas, pero Natsu con su mano negó el gesto, los exorcistas más cercanos corrieron, pero cuando estaban cerca de Natsu, un fuego salió de él, uno rojo que era su fuego de dragón, pero cuando un exorcista sea cerco, fue incinerado hasta la muerte, Lucy, Asia la cual parecía que estaba por quedar inconsciente o muerta, Raynare, Zato y Gato, se quedaron con congelados al ver eso, además de que el paso lento de Natsu más él poder que desprendía y que su pelo tapara sus ojos le daban la imagen de un ser muy tétrico.

Natsu camino un poco más y cada exorcista que se acercara, terminaba en huesos o ni eso quedaba, cenizas era todo lo que se podía ver en los huesos o solo cenizas, Natsu camino dejando a un muy sorprendido como impactado Kiba y a una un tanto aterrada Koneko, hasta que se detuvo, a unos metros, a solo subir unas cuantas escaleras y que todo acabara, pero los que estaban frente a él, se congelaron las venas y los sentidos, de los ojos verdes como el Jade, o los calmados ojos ónix de Natsu, sino en su lugar unos ojos rojos cual la sangre, además de que en su espalda se podía ver la imagen de un ser parecido a Natsu, pero con cuernos y parte de su cuerpo con escamas, Natsu subió y desato a Asia, la bajo con cuidado y noto la poca energía que le quedaba, por lo cual la cargo, Natsu bajo y los exorcistas se pusieron en su frente, viendo que el cuerpo de Asia no se incineraba, pero Natsu había dejado de liberar fuego para cargarla, de la nada una banca los mando a volar, noto que fue Koneko y Kiba.

No te preocupes, llévate a la chica de aquí, nosotros evitaremos te toquen – Dijo Kiba, a lo cual Natsu asintió, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza a Lucy y a Raynare, Lucy al instante fue con Natsu, pero Raynare dudo, hasta que los ojos de Natsu la vieron y la hicieron salir del brazo de Gato e ir con Natsu, los 4 se retiraron y Natsu antes de subir dijo.

Cuando esto acabe, más les vale llamarme por mi nombre, entendieron, ya no soy Dragneel-kun, será Natsu – Con una sonrisa se despidió y subió, mientras los 2 demonios sonrieron al ver a su animado compañero de regreso.

* * *

Asia responde estas bien – Pregunto Natsu con sus típicos ojos color ónix.

Sí, estoy bien… pero no creo que… sobreviva – Dijo Asia con mucho dolor.

No digas eso, sobrevivirás, ya lo veras – Dijo Natsu.

 **No, es imposible –** Dijo Raynare, Natsu volteo a verla **– La Sacred Gear es una herramienta que Dios le dio a los humanos, son parte de su alma, por lo cual el extraer al Sacred Gear, es como robar el alma del humano… la posibilidad de que sobreviva es de 0% –** Dijo Raynare a Natsu en un tono de disculpa.

No hay forma de que ella obtenga una vez más su Sacred Gear – Pregunto un histérico Natsu.

No… incluso si matas al Caído que tenga el Gear, aun si se devuelve a su dueño anterior, es muy probable que no sobreviva – Esta vez fue Lucy la que hablo, pero con dolor.

Entonces encontrare la manera – Dijo Natsu en forma de promesa.

Yo… – Dijo Asia, llamando la atención de Lucy y de Natsu, también la de Raynare – Yo… yo… fui… muy feliz… de haber… tenido "Cough" "Cough" (Esto es lo que suelen decir cuando tosen o tosen sangre en los mangas, como Asia en este momento)… buenos… amigos como… ustedes… incluso a usted… Raynare-san – Dijo Asia con una apagada sonrisa – Si volviera a nacer… serian mis amigos… una vez más.

No digas idioteces Asia, yo te salvare, te lo prometo – Grito Natsu a Asia – No dejare que mueras, tu sobrevivirás, iremos a la playa, a comprar, te llevare al Karaoke, iremos al centro de juego, a ese lugar o a aquel otro lugar también… iremos aun si tu no quieres, por eso es que tienes que sobrevivir – Dijo Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo Jades.

Si hubiera nacido en este país… si hubiera ido a la misma escuela que tu – Dijo Asia con mucho esfuerzo, mientras su energía se apagaba.

Eso es también iremos a la misma escuela, junto con Lucy y Raynare, te presentare a mis hermanos, son unos grandes idiotas, pero son muy buenas personas, te divertirás con Ángel, jugaras con Wendy, te quejaras de Cobra y ayudarías a Zeref, no debes de rendirte – Decía Natsu a Asia mientras más lagrimas salían de su cara al pensar en esos momentos, incluso su lado pervertido no había hecho acto de aparición, además de que Asia estaba acariciando la mejilla de Natsu tierna mente.

Incluso puedes llorar… por… alguien como… yo – Dijo Asia acariciando la mejilla de Natsu – Ahora… puedo – Asia dejo de acariciar la mejilla de Natsu y su mano callo –… Gracias…

Asia se quedó sin palabras después de eso, no tenía calor, ni pulso ni nada, estaba muerta, Natsu miro el cadáver de su amiga frente a él, después olfateo se paró y miro el lugar de la estatua.

Eso es todo Dios, creas la vida de una niña con un gran apego y amor hacía ti y después la abandonas, para que muera miserablemente con la idea de que estaba sola, dejándolo con 2 gorilas de mierda, además de que la haces sufrir en sus últimos momentos, todo por ese maldito poder de curar a Demonios y Cuervos de mierda, te juro a tu nombre, que el día que te vea, te daré una paliza tipo Acnologia asegurada – Grito Natsu a todo pulmón, siendo escuchado hasta fuera de la iglesia, posiblemente a unos 40 km después de la iglesia – Pero por ahora me encargare de unos gorilas y unos cuervos – Dijo Natsu mirando a Gato y Zato con unos cuantos Caídos.

 **Enserio crees que puedes vencernos tu solo, eso es ridículo –** Dijo Gato **– Mostrémosle que tan terroríficos podemos ser Zato-Nii-san.**

 **Si, vamos por ello Gato-Nii-san –** Dijo Zato.

 **Si, Mostrémosle que tan terrorífico podemos ser, Zato-Nii-san –** Repitió Gato.

 **Eso ya lo dijiste Gato-Nii-san –** Dijo Zato a su hermano.

 **¿Lo hice, Zato-Nii-san?, Entonces mostrémosle lo terrorífico… –** No pudo continuar Gato

 **Vayan por ellos –** Grito Zato.

Los caídos iban por Natsu y las traidoras, pero en la mente de Natsu las palabras de Rias a parecieron, **"Escucha Natsu, Deseo, la Sacred Gear funciona según el deseo del usuario, lo que también determina ese poder"**.

Salvar a Asia – Dijo Natsu en voz alta, llamando la atención de Lucy y Raynare – Salvar a Asia a Lucy y a Raynare – Dijo Natsu con los ojos cerrados e invocando su Sacred Gear, **"Aun si eres un Demonio, la voluntad de desear no se ha ido, entre más fuerte sea tu deseo, más fuerte será el Sacred Gear"** – ¡Si eso es verdad, entonces dame el poder para traer a Asia y salvar a mis amigos! – Grito Natsu a más no poder.

 ** _[DRAGÓN BOOSTER]._**

Esas palabras resonaron en toda la iglesia, junto con un **_[Boost]_** que duplico el poder del ahora guantelete completo de Natsu, era rojo con marcas negras, con una gema verde en el centro, donde estaban los espacios de los dedos, ahora habían garras amarillas y una imagen con el símbolo II (2 romano), después de la mano de Natsu un poderoso fuego negro salió.

Pagaran por lo que hicieron… ** _[Enjin no Jikko] (Ejecución del dios de fuego)_** – y Natsu con sus manos con fuego negro, las unía en el aire, creando un aro, un aro con 8 puntas, de los cuales fueron disparados lo que causó la muerte de varios Cuervos.

Natsu disperso en el aire el fuego y luego dijo un _cántico "Cuando la luna es tapada por el sol, cuando mi reino es mayor que él de mi hermana, con este conjuro, destronare la noche y mis flamas destrozaran todo lo que de mi vista se escapa en el reino de la oscuridad **" [Enjin no Nana Tsumi] 7 pecados del dios del fuego)**_ y del fuego en el aire, una gran cantidad salió disparada, golpeando a los caídos, pero ellos eran destruidos por el fuego, no los quemaba, no sentían calor en ese fuego, además de que era muy doloroso y no entendía porque.

 _"Señor de todos los cielos, con tu gran poder, sobre todo lo que está a tu vista, levanta tu espada, agarrara tu escudo, levántate de tu trono y busca en tu alma, el gran fuego capaz de destruir el todo y dejar el nada, con tus poderes invoca en el cielo tu reinad, baja a tu nombre"…_ – Recito a todo pulmón Natsu – **_[Metsujin Ougi: Jigoku no Sora] (Arte secreta del asesino de dioses: Cielo infernal)_** – Con esas palabras el cielo se volvió tan rojo como debía ser el infierno, las nubes negras como el azabache o como una noche sin estrellas.

Pero eso era visto por todo el mundo o al menos los que se mantenían despiertos, lo que les pareció sorprendente, pero en la iglesia un círculo mágico negro apareció y una lluvia de meteoros negros callo sobre la iglesia devastando todo, mientras que los Caídos, los exorcistas y todo lo que estaba en el piso superior de la iglesia sentía como sus vidas eran destruidas, no se calentaban ni nada, solo se destruía, así paso hasta que se detuvo esa lluvia, solo quedando Natsu, Lucy, Raynare y delante de ellos, Zato y Gato junto con un último y aterrado Cuervo, Guillermo.

Esto será su fin, Cuervos – Dijo Natsu mientras prendía su mano en fuego negro y en su otra mano fuego de dragón. Mientras en su boca un fuego dorado – Prepárense **_[Himitsu no Gijutsu: San Jigoku no Hono no Kawa] (Técnica secreta: Rió Infernal de 3 Llamas)_** y de la boca de Natsu como en sus manos, grandes cantidades de fuego salieron de sus manos y boca, solo para ver como Zato era acabado, como Guillermo fue herido y como Gato escapaba dejando a su hermano morir.

Natsu cayó cansado al suelo, estaba cansado, había usado una de sus magias más poderosas y destructivas como **_[God Slayer]_** , por lo cual él estaba respirando bastante agitado, de la nada su cuerpo no reacciono bien y casi se cae, pero es detenido, al ver la cara de quien lo detuvo, miro a Kiba que lo agarro.

Llegas tarde Casanova – Bufo Natsu a Kiba.

Lo siente, se me ordeno no interrumpir, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero la verdad está en que no me esperaba esa técnica del cielo – Dijo Kiba.

Ordenaron que no intervinieras – Pregunto confundido Natsu, hasta que un olor llego a su nariz.

Así es Natsu, sabía que podrías hacer algo, cuando mire la cantidad que había pensé en ayudarte, pero parece ser que no era necesario… pero que eran esa flamas negras – Pregunto Rias a Natsu.

Pero enserio está bien Buchou, la iglesia está destruida – Comento Akeno a Rias preocupada.

Eso es malo – Pregunto Natsu confundido.

Las iglesias pertenecen a Dios y a quienes lo siguen y relacionan, pero hay ocasiones en los que los usan Ángeles Caídos, por lo cual si los Demonios como nosotros entramos y las destruimos, pueden nos vean como objetivos de odio y venganza – Explico Rias a Natsu, haciéndolo sentir mal – No te preocupes, eso no pasara.

Y eso porque Buchou – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Esta iglesia esta originalmente abandonada y un grupo de Caídos la utilizo como su base por codicia propia, y paso que nosotros tuvimos una pelea en un sitio como este, así que no pisamos verdadero terreno enemigo, como para entrar en guerra, esto solo fue una batalla de un Demonio contra unos cuantos Caídos, sucede cada años, no es raro que esas 2 fricciones libres peleen entre sí y eso fue lo que sucedió aquí – Dijo Rias a Natsu, el cual se alegró de saber que no tendría culpa de empezar una guerra.

Lo he traído Buchou – Dijo Koneko arrastrando con ella, el ala negra de Guillermo-

Bien, Akeno despertémoslo – Dijo Rias a Akeno, la cual asintió y con un círculo mágico lanzo agua a donde estaba Guillermo.

 **Pero que mierda –** Quejo Guillermo, al despertar por el agua, Después miro al grupo delante de él, el grupo Gremory **– Vaya mierda, esto es malo… pero no creen que me rendiré por eso, sé que son fuertes, pero tengo aliados a 3 poderosos Caídos a mi lado, cuando vean que estoy en peligro vendrán y los matara.**

No vendrán – Dijo simplemente Rias – Ya me encargue de esos caídos, aquí están las pruebas, las plumas de Dohnaseek, Mittelt y de Kalawarner y sé que reconoces sus alas, son del mismo grupo después de todo – Dijo Rias sacando 3 plumas de cuervos.

 **Y eso fue mi salvación –** Suspiro Guillermo, hasta que vio a Raynare **– Veo que te salvaste de esta Nee-san, pero bueno, puedo preguntar como sabia de esto, Gremory-sama –** Pregunto Guillermo a la Peli roja.

Después de que el Ángel Caído Dohnaseek atacara a Natsu, junto contigo, sabía que había habían algunos cuantos Ángeles Caídos en esta ciudad, planeando algo, pero decidí ignorarlo, ya que pensé que sería un plan que involucraría a un grupo de Ángeles Caídos, ya que no soy tan tonta como para pelear con un grupo de Ángeles Caídos, más si eran por parte de alguno de los lideres, más bien es por eso que considere ignorarlos, pero entonces había escuchado que los Ángeles Caídos estaban moviéndose por las sombras, así que fui con Akeno para hablar con ellos, cuando los vimos, nos dijeron bruscamente que era su plan, lo que claro indicaba que no pertenecían a una misión de los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, ya que si ayudaban a los 2 Caídos sus estatus subieran, baya sin vergüenzas, alardeando su plan, que fracaso en el más grande de los sentidos – Fue lo que dijo Rias.

Ellos nos menospreciaron, solo porque éramos 2 chicas, así que les pregunte como regalo de despedida, Fufufu, hablaron sin darse cuenta de que iban a morir, uno Caídos tan estúpidos, que estaban ayudando en un plan tan absurdo, solo eran unos simples Diablos – Dijo Akeno a Guillermo, el cual suspiro derrotado.

"Ya veo, así que ese era el asunto por el cual Rias y Akeno salieron… acabar con los Cuervos restantes, así que si pensaba en el asunto… y yo dije cosas un tanto malas… bien al acabar esto me disculpare como es debido… **_Con una buena ronda de Sexo y juegos eróticos junto con el Cosplay y el bondage_** … no, además que coños haces aquí y porque apareces ahora... _**Bueno hasta yo estaba en un estado de ira, además trato de animar tu cabeza**_ … Bueno, eso era innecesario, además de que dudo acepte… **_tal vez tengas razón, pero no te mata intentar"_** – Platicaban Natsu y su lado pervertido en su cabeza.

Ser golpeado por un dispare, no dejara ni rastro, la princesa del duque que posee el poder de la destrucción, Buchou es una poderosa demonio, llamada como una genio dentro de los jóvenes demonios – Comento Kiba sobre Rias.

Uno de sus apodos son **_[Ruin Princess Scarlet]_** ¿Sabias?, esa es la persona frente a ti – Dijo ahora Akeno.

"Vaya apodo, en serio que Rias es un demonios de gran poder" – Pensó Natsu.

… Dragón rojo, hasta hace poco no se terminaba de completar… entonces eso era lo que era – Dijo para sí misma Rias – Ahora veo cómo es que Natsu pudo derrotar a tantos Ángeles Caídos… Ángel Caído Guillermo, la razón de que ustedes perdieran, es porque el Sacred Gear de Natsu no es uno ordinario – Dijo Rias, llamando la atención de todos y más de Natsu – Este chico, el Sacred Gear de Natsu es el **_[Sekiryurtei]_** y su guantelete el legendario **_[Boosted Gear_** ], es uno de los Sacred Gear más raro entre los raros, la marca del dragón rojo es prueba suficiente de ello, me imagino que ¿Abras escuchado ese nombre antes, cierto? – Pregunto Rias a Guillermo.

 **Él _[Boosted Gear_** ] **… uno de los _[Longinus]_ … el poder para sobre pasar los poderes de Dios y el rey demonio por un limitado tiempo… ¿El Sacred Gear maldito, está en manos de ese mocoso?... aunque viéndolo de esta manera, mierda, que poder más grande para un mocoso de gran poder – **Dijo Guillermo pensando en él poder que demostraba con un solo uso del **_[Boost]_** y derroto a los Caídos en la iglesia.

Según se dice la leyenda, cada diez segundos duplica el poder de su dueño a tiempo humano ese es el poder de la _**[Boosted Gear]**_ , aun si el poder inicial solo es uno, este se duplicara cada 10 segundos y puede alcanzar el poder de un Demonio de clase Alta o la de un ángel Caído de élite, incluso podría lograr matar un Dios – Explico Rias el poder del Sacred Gear de Natsu.

"Increíble, esto no me lo imagine, es este Gear tan increíble, me bastaba con lo de duplicar mi poder, pero poder matar a un Dios, no tengo palabras… **_Pero si Shadow se entera es capaz de devorarte el brazo y ordenarte entrenar hasta ser una Longinus viviente_** … Concuerdo, es mejor que no lo sepa" – Pensó y debatió Natsu con Ero-Natsu.

Pero aun si es una poderosa Sacred Gear, también produce un gran riesgo, ya que necesita tiempo y no muchos enemigos esperan a que el usuario se fortalezca, pero cuando un enemigo menosprecia a un su enemigos, he aquí el resultado – Dijo con un tono burlón Rias lo último, dando en el clavo a Guillermo.

 **Vaya no lo vi venir, con razón me informaron que la Gear del muchacho era peligrosa, nada más que no despertaba** – Guillermo suspiro – **Vaya mi suerte.**

Rias voltio a ver a Natsu, el cual noto como Rias se acercaba, de la nada sintió como Rias acaricio su cabello mientras le daba una sonrisa a Natsu.

Pero que interesante, lo que se podía esperar de mi sirviente-chan, justo como lo pensé, Natsu es un chico muy interesante, Fufufu, te consentiré aún más – Dijo Rias con una sonrisa, pero Natsu bajo la cabeza.

Buchou – Llamo Natsu mirando el piso.

¿Qué pasa Natsu? – Respondió Rias con una pregunta.

Lo siento, estaba muy enfadado y atrapado en una cosa y yo te dije algunas cosas malas por salvar a Asia, a Lucy y a Raynare, ya que no me dejaste ayudarlas y dije tantas cosas… cuando estabas ayudado… yo – Natsu se detuvo y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos – Yo no puede… no pude salvar a Asia…

No tienes que llorar, nadie te culpara después de verte ahora mismo – Dijo Rias limpiando las lágrimas de Natsu.

Así es, diste lo mejor que pudiste para salvar a Asia, no te desanimes y deja de Llorar, por favor Natsu – Dijo Lucy.

Está bien, aun no tenías experiencia como Demonio, así que hasta fuerte, a partir de ahora te haré trabajar muy duro Natsu – Dijo Rias aun acariciando el pelo de Natsu.

 **Bueno, me imagino que es hora de que muera… bueno [Sekiryuutei] cuida de mi hermana y de la _[Devil Slayer]_ , sé que se llevara bien, son casi lo mismo… una cosa más, la Sacred de la monja no ha desaparecido, puede que el alma despierte si se fusiona una vez más… antes de que preguntes, como perdí, ya no hay nada que ocultar, ahora sí, pueden matarme –** Dijo Guillermo.

Vaya, aceptas tu muerte como si nada – Dijo Kiba a Guillermo.

 **Si, mis maestros han muerto, mi Nee-san está bien y será cuidada por la Devil y por el peli rosa, yo no tengo nada más que decir o pedir, ya que no me intereso nada de esto desde un inicio, pero si era la orden de Zato-sama tenía que cumplirla, así que mátenme ahora, sin un maestro, no tengo razón para pelear y eso es mi orgullo, lo que morirá pero mantendré hasta el final –** Hablo Guillermo esperando, así que Rias se paró y puso su mano cerca de la cara de Guillermo.

Si así lo decidiste – Rias libero una gran cantidad de magia en su mano y la disparo, destruyendo el cuerpo de Guillermo, lo único que quedaba eran sus alas negras.

Una luz verde se acercó, irradiaba una luz cálida, una calidez que conocía, ese era el Sacred Gear de Asia, la cual ya no volvería, pero Rias tomo la Sacred Gear.

Ahora devolvamos esto a Asia Argento – Dijo Rias mientras caminaba a donde estaba Asia con su Sacred Gear.

 **Peor Asia está muerta, como es posible que vuelva a la vida –** Pregunto Raynare a Rias.

Sabes lo que son esto – Dijo Rias sacando una pieza de ajedrez roja como su cabello, Natsu y Lucy no sabían lo que era, pero Raynare se quedó impresionada.

 **No puede ser, una _[Evil Piece]_ , es la 1ra vez que veo uno –** Dijo Raynare impresionada de lo que sus ojos veían, pero nada comparado con la mirada de asombro de Natsu.

Es un poco tarde para explicarlo, pero bueno, cuando un demonio recibe un título de nobleza, recibe 15 piezas de ajedrez en total, que está compuesta por 8 **_[Peones],_** 2 **_[Caballos],_** 2 **_[Torres],_** 2 **_[Alfiles]_** y una **_[Reina],_** pero como te dije antes Natsu, ya había usado un _ **[Alfil]**_ , pero tuve que cambiarlo por otra pieza – Dijo Rias explicándole a Natsu sobre el título de nobleza.

Ya veo… pero eso que quiere decir – Dijo Natsu aun confundido.

El papel del **_[Alfil]_** es la de apoyar a los demás miembros, por lo cual los poderes curativos de esta chica pueden ser de gran ayuda como **_[Alfil]_** – Volvió a explicar Rias a Natsu, después puso el ** _[Alfil]_** en el pecho de Asia y dijo – Te ordeno en nombre de Rias Gremory, a ti, Asia Argento, te resucitare en esta tierra como mi sirviente y serás reencarnada como un demonio, A ti, mi **_[Alfil]_** con una nueva vida, ¡Disfrútala! – Después de eso la pieza de ajedrez entro en el cuerpo de Asia junto con la Sacred Gear, después de eso Rias detuvo su magia y unos segundos después Asia abrió los ojos, lo que causo que tanto Natsu como Lucy empezaran a llorar.

 **Veo que lograste resucitar la… pero porque motivo si se puede saber –** Pregunto Raynare a Rias.

Solo quería el poder de sanar demonios, eso es todo, Ufufufu, por lo cual, Natsu a partir de ahora estas chicas están bajo tu protección, ya que no creo que se alejen y eres el senpai de una de ellas – Dijo Rias a Natsu.

Claro no hay problema – Dijo Natsu como respuesta, para después con Lucy abrazar a una sorprendida Asia.

Asia, regresemos a casa – Dijo Natsu y Lucy al unísono.

* * *

 ** _(En las afueras de la iglesia)._**

Se podía ver a un gorila rubio escapando muy mal herido, corría por su vida, ya que sabía que si volvía lo matarían, pero en su conciencia estaba el hecho de abandonar a su hermano mayor, por lo cual volvería para vengarse, hasta que algo lo detuvo y eso fue un frió espectral.

 **Vaya, vaya, 1ro fallas y luego corres, eso no está bien, si no pudieron seguir su propio plan entonces como diablos esperan volver –** Dijo la voz de un joven adolescente de la edad de Natsu.

 **Tienes toda la razón, no es de extrañar que las razas de menos importancia hablen mal de los Ángeles Caídos después de lo que paso hoy –** Dijo otro joven.

Cuando la luna pasó delante de las sombras, 2 jóvenes de la edad de Natsu, uno peli blanco con ojos gris-aqueos y tez clara, con una camisa azul oscura y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y lo más sorprenderte eran sus 3 pares de alas, luego otro sujeto de tez clara, cabello negro en puntas, ojos negros que no usaba camisa y solo tenía un pantalón negó y un colgante de cruz, pero también con 3 pares de alas.

 **Grey-sama, Lyon-sama… que es lo que los trae a este lugar –** Dijo un aterrado Gato a sus superiores.

 **No es obvio, nos dijeron que un par de estúpidos planeaba algo en el territorio Gremory, por lo cual Shemhaza nos mandó a detenerlos, pero veo que se nos adelantaron, pero dejaron escapar a uno –** Dijo Fríamente Grey.

 **Bueno acabamos con esto –** Dijo Lyon juntando sus 2 manos **– Bien esto será rápido.**

 **Si… _[Ice Make: Storm]_ –** Y una poderosa tormenta atrapo a Gato consolándolo.

 **Bien _[Ice Make: Snake]_** – Y de un círculo mágico salieron muchas serpientes que destrozaron al Caído congelado.

 **Que pasa, tardaron demasiado con una basura como esa, la próxima vez, espero que sea más rápidos, entendieron –** Dijo una voz femenina, cuando los 2 Caídos voltearon, vieron a una hermosa joven de la misma edad que Rias, pelo rojo como el de ella, ojos marrón, llevaba una armadura y tenía en su espalda 9 paras de alas negras.

 **Lo sentimos Erza-sama –** Dijeron Grey y Lyon al Unísono.

 **Bien, retirémonos –** Los 3 caminaron dejando la iglesia **– "Parece que hay buenos oponente, si lograron derrotar a tantos, veamos su poder, Akuma-san" –** Pensó Erza.

* * *

Ya era de Día en la casa Dragneel, Natsu se despertó una hora antes de lo normal por petición de Rias, por lo cual Natsu se preparó y para que su familia no se molestara les indico que no tenían que seguirlo desde la madrugada y que no tienen porque ir diario al club, por lo cual Natsu salió de su casa y llego al Club, el cual estaba vacío, ya que solo estaba Rias en el lugar.

Oh ya llegaste – Hablo Rias al ver a Natsu.

Buenos días Buchou – Dijo Natsu, saludando a su maestra.

Buenos días Natsu, veo que te has acostumbrado a las mañanas – Comento Rias al **_[Dragón Slayer]._**

Sí, todo gracia a usted, Buchou – Dijo Natsu a Rias.

Y como te encuentras – Pregunto Rias a Natsu.

Bien, no hubo nada más que unas cuantas heridas que Asia no haya podido curar – Fue lo que dijo Natsu a Rias.

¿Así que es eso?, pero realmente entiendo porque un Ángel Caído desearía ese poder, aun si lo tuviera que esconder de sus superiores – Dijo Rias sobre la habilidad de su nueva ** _[Alfil]_**.

Buchou, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias.

Claro Natsu, que es lo que deseas – Ahora fue Rias la que pregunto.

Dijiste que hay la misma cantidad de **_[Evil Piece]_** como las hay en el ajedrez, ¿Verdad? – Rias solo asintió tras la pregunta de Natsu – Bueno, entonces eso significa que en algún momento, podrían aparecer otros 7 **_[Peones]_** aparte de mí… ¿Verdad?

No, mi único _**[Peón]**_ es Natsu – Respondió Rias a Natsu, confundiéndole – Veras cuando se reencarna un humano a un Demonios utilizando **_[Evil Piece]_** , pero si la habilidad del reencarnado es mayor, entonces puede valer más de una **_[Evil Piece]_** – Explico Rias a Natsu.

Entiendo, pero no entiendo – Dijo Natsu con una mano sobre la cabeza y con signos de interrogación volando por su cabeza.

En el ajedrez hay un dicho, la Reina equivale a 9 Peones, las Torres equivalen a 5 Peones, los Caballos y Alfiles equivalen a 3 Peones cada uno, esa misma estandarte se aplica con las _**[Evil Piece],**_ por lo cual un fenómeno similar ocurre con las _ **[Evil Piece]**_ , por lo cual suele haber personas que necesiten más de una pieza para reencarnar, como los que necesitan 2 piezas de caballo o 2 de torre, ya que también hay compatibilidad con las piezas, no puedes usar 2 piezas para darles papeles diferentes, por lo cual es importante pensar en cómo usar esas piezas, ya que una vez que las usas no obtienes nuevas piezas – Explico Rias a Natsu, el cal entendió el punto, pero no a donde llegaba.

¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Natsu a Rias sin entender a donde llevaba eso.

Natsu, para poder reencarnarte tuve que utilizar todas mis piezas de _**[Peón]**_ , ya que de lo contrario no podría haberte reencarnado – Dijo Rias a Natsu, lo cual lo dejo impactado.

En serio, todos los peones… vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba - Dijo Natsu impresionado de su valor.

Cuando note eso, decidí hacerte mi siervo, pero durante un tiempo no entendí la razón, hasta que vi una de las **_[Longinus]_** el **_[Boosted Gear]_** y tu Natsu que lo posees, ese era el motivo de que valieras tanto – Dijo Rias a Natsu, el cual seguía sorprendido.

Vaya, parece que soy más sorprendente de lo que creí – Dijo Natsu, pero de la nada sintió como alguien acariciaba su mejilla.

Hacemos una buena pareja, ya que es Carmesí y Rojo, **_[Ruin Princess Scarlet]_** y el **_[Sekiryuutei]_** , por lo cual Natsu, solo enfócate en convertirte en el **_[Peón]_** definitivo, ya que si eres tú, sé que lo lograras, puesto que eres mi adorable sirviente – Dijo Rias a Natsu acariciando su mejilla con una dulce sonrisa, de la nada Buchou besa la frente de Natsu, lo cual lo sonrojo – Es un amuleto de buena suerte… aunque creo que debería dejar de adorarte, sino las chicas nuevas se pondrán celosas – Dijo Rias confundiendo a Natsu con las palabras ¿Celos?, hasta que.

¿Natsu-san…? – Cuando Natsu voltio, miro a 2 hermosas rubias junto a una peli negra, pero por alguna razón no sentía el miedo que tenía al ver a Kyouka, Dimaria, Brandish µ o Seilah, sino la ternura de ver a Wendy celosa.

¿Asia, Lucy, Raynare? – Dijo Natsu mirando a las no muy felices Lucy y Asia, que eran tiernas y a una casi nada enojada con un puchero Raynare.

Tiene que ser Rias-buchou… ella es realmente hermosa y Natsu… ¡No, no y no!, no puedo pensar así… Oh Dios perdona este corazón pecador – De la nada Asia sintió un dolor – Ouch, me duele la cabeza.

Por supuesto, si un Demonio le reza a Dios, es natural que tenga un daño – Explico Rias a Asia sobre su dolor.

Cierto, ahora soy un Demonio, así que ya no podre rezar más – Dijo Asia un poco preocupada.

¿Te lamentas? – Pregunto Rias a su nueva compañera.

No, muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz siempre y cuando este con Natsu-san, así que estoy bien aun si soy una persona diferente – Dijo Asia tan naturalmente, causando un sonrojo en Natsu.

Que bien, porque te haré trabajar duro junto con Natsu – Dijo Rias a su nueva compañera.

Por cierto… ¿Esos no son los uniformes de la escuela? – Pregunto Natsu notando como las 3 llevaban el uniforme femenino de la escuela Kouh.

Nos quedan bien Natsu – Esta vez pregunto Lucy.

Por supuesto se ven hermosas las 3 – Dijo Natsu sonriendo, lo que causo un sonrojo en las 3 féminas – Ya se, tomémonos una foto – De la nada Natsu Asia, Lucy y Raynare se pusieron juntos y se tomaron una foto, donde Raynare beso la mejilla de Natsu, causando celos en las 2 rubias.

La que rápido se mueve, toma el trofeo – Dijo Raynare esa excusa para no haber problemas, ya que aun siendo la más seria del grupo, tenía su lado infantil.

Ellas irán a la escuela ya hice los preparativos, Asia estará en tu grupo, como Lucy, ya que irán a 1ro como tú y tus hermanos, mientras que Raynare o Amano Yuma estará conmigo en los salones de 2do conmigo y Akeno – Explico Rias a Natsu el motivo del uniforme.

Ya veo… entonces les presentare a mis hermano y unos grandes amigos, como lo son Motohama y Matsuda – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de Cheshire al imaginarse la reacción de sus 2 amigos pervertidos muertos en celos.

Lo esperaremos con gusto – Dijeron las 3.

Después de eso entraron Kiba, Koneko y Akeno al salón, saludando a los 3, con sus nombres, ya que habían aceptado a Asia como compañera, a Natsu lo llamaban por su nombre y a Lucy la aceptaron como compañera, aunque le decían a Raynare por su nuevo nombre que era Yuma al saber que no haría nada malo.

Después de eso todos comieron un pastel hecho por Rias en una fiesta de bienvenida para los novatos, donde los Demonios de la familia Gremory y los nuevos compañeros celebraron.

 ** _Con esto acabo el 1er arco, lo que sigue será el arco del compromiso, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como moví los hilos para que todo sea como en la novela y que lo que no paso se haya unido bien, la verdad es un poco complicado verificar tofo esto. Por ahora así acaba el 1er arco._**

 ** _Bueno ahora dejare que ustedes me digan si darle una Sacred Gear y de que tipo a Lucy, si quieren solo díganme en los comentarios/Reviews, si quieren y que tipo o mándenme el tipo por PM._**

 ** _Ahora aclarare algo, el poder de pelea de Natsu es la de después del time skip, como la de muchos personajes, siendo Laxus y Cobra por ahora los más fuertes, si se preguntan dónde está Gajeel y que paso con Sting y Rouge, no se preocupes, pronto lo sabrán._**

 ** _Ahora, también quiero que me digan con quien quieren que haga pareja Juvia, si con Grey, con Lyon, con Sting, con Rouge, con Gajeel, con Natsu o con cualquier personaje varón que gusten, ya que la verdad no se me ocurre y no sé si poner Gruvia, así que díganme ustedes en los Reviews._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima saga._**


End file.
